The longest night
by HeavenONFire
Summary: Fantasy AU. Powerful Elementalists rule as the lords of mere mortals. In a world like that, it can't be good being the last of an extinct kind. As the only Chosen of the Moon, Sasuke faces many issues. After 5 years serving under Naruto, he still wonders what's really between them. Meanwhile in another realm, Itachi has plans that will change the world. Slash, NaruSasu, KisaIta.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi I'm back. So, how do I do this...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Exalted. Any character from Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. Exalted belongs to White Wolf publishing. (But they say it's okay to use terms from Exalted for works. XD)**

**WARNINGS: SLASH! (- three exclamation marks!) I've warned you. It's slash. This story will contain NaruSasu, KisaIta and ShiIta. More gay pairings might come up later and canon hetero pairings like Minato and Kushina. AND: Blood and mild gore. (Just can't write a story about fighters without blood.) Display of violence obviously and of course sex.  
**

**This story is mostly set in the Universe of Exalted. But I've tried to make it perfectly understandable for non Exalted player. I just borrowed the setting and some of the lore. Don't worry, it's very simple. (Explanation of some terms at the end of chapter.)  
****It's centered around Sasuke and Naruto, with Itachi playing a big part in the plot. I****'ve wanted to write a story like this for a long time. And then the a new chapter with the fantasy cover came out and my motivation just exploded. **

**Now, I'll just shut up and let you read it. :-) ****Enjoy.**

* * *

**The longest night**

**01.**

Hooves thundered over the steppe; grass was trampled in its wake as dust filled the air behind them. A wind blew from the east, sending his hair flying in the twilight sun. The metal surface of his armor had long heated up to rest uncomfortably against his tiring body. Even the rains of his trusted mount had cut deep into his hand through his leather gloves. But Sasuke would not slow down. He spurred, driving his heels into the flesh of his black stallion.

Before him, the silhouette of his best friend block out the setting sun. The dirt kicked up by those massive hooves of Naruto's legendary lion horse crashed into Sasuke's face, making him narrow his eyes. He pulled the blue scarf higher into his face, cursing his friend under his heavy breath. Despite the seemingly endless chase, he couldn't but take a moment to admire the unique view.

He rarely spent time with Naruto now. Seeing the sun shining through him, casting rays of light that enveloped him like a corona was something Sasuke cherished. He could even smell Naruto's scent in the dusty air, reminding him of summer and insouciance from a time he barely remembered. He wanted to call out to his friend but his throat was too dry. He didn't know how much longer he could ride at this speed but wouldn't even think of losing to this peasant turned hero.

"Keep up!" Naruto yelled without looking back. "We're losing them!"

"Slow down!" Sasuke called out, feeling his throat protest. "At this speed, you'll kill your horse!"

"Don't listen to him, Shishi!" Naruto's fingers dug deeper into the mane of his lion horse. "You can do this! We won't let them escape!"

Even without looking, Sasuke knew of the grim expression in his friend's face. Cursing Naruto for his blind determination, Sasuke padded his own horse. His black stallion Onyx was one of the best horses money could by, yet it still wasn't a Simhata and lacked the endurance those magical creatures possessed. The other two riders on their team had fallen behind some time ago. Neither Sakura nor Sai was able to keep up with Naruto's mount and his expert skill at handling it. Only Sasuke's own urge to rival his best friend had let him torture Onyx so harshly. He would apologize later. But for now, he had to stop the Idiot and his Simhata before man and beast could get into any trouble.

It was not an easy task to complete. When Sasuke was placed under Naruto's command five years ago, obeying the orders of an idiot was a humiliation he could barely endure. It became only worse as Sasuke noticed with time that his once foolish team-mate had grown into something resembling a good leader. Again, he gasped at the speed Naruto seemed to progress. He was not that clumsy little blond boy anymore Sasuke had met at the Academy. Having been from humble origins, Naruto was an outsider among offspring of the wealthy and powerful. Beside that, Naruto was just the worst student Sasuke had ever met.

He still couldn't fathom what really had changed that boy. His sunny and straightforward attitude that warmed the heart of whomever he met had dimmed down to a charisma he displayed with passionate words. The glint in his big blue eyes that screamed his childish naivety had turned into the righteousness of a honorable soldier. But above all, Sasuke had noticed that Naruto had stopped searching for each and everyone's acknowledgment. Now, he held the respect of his men and their undoubted loyalty, all of that he had paid with his own blood and never ending kindness.

He had felt terribly mortified when Kakashi had taken him to Naruto's camp. He had seen the gaze those men threw at Naruto and witnessed the deep deference in their honest bows. As he walked beside Naruto in that night, he had felt pride because of his friend for the first time. Even after all those years, he had still considered Naruto his comrade. From there, Sasuke had done what he could to reach the sun that was Uzumaki Naruto.

His admiration often was cursed with jealousy he couldn't explain. He still didn't know if it was because of his status, or his skills, or even the body that seemed to be shaped by an artist. The small scrawny boy from the Academy days who suffered from undernourishment had vanished. In the years Sasuke hadn't seen him, Naruto had grown into a man that roused every woman's desire with a wave of his golden head. Had he spared that lady a glance with his azure eyes, most undignified noises would arose from the shyest maiden. Had he graced the lady with his unmatched smile, the coldest heart would be conquered in that instant.

Even men were not immune to his presence. So often had Sasuke heard whispers about Naruto that boiled the jealousy inside him. Naruto's martial skills were unmatched by all but one. When he entered combat with his golden spear, his movements radiated ferocity mixed with unpredictable ingenuity. His stamina was legendary. Never before had he fallen previous to his opponent. Never before had Naruto surrendered before blood.

That all Sasuke remembered the instant he saw those twilight rays surrounding his captain. Swallowing his admiration that came at the strangest time, Sasuke focused solely on the moment. If there was one thing bad to say about the golden son, it would be that his hot-headed temper had more than once ruined the well developed plan. That was why Sasuke was so needed at Naruto's side. Unlike his spirited friend, Sasuke preferred the subtle approach.

That was why he had deemed this pursuit pointless from the beginning. After hours of gallop where men and beast had exhausted themselves, their targets still did not decrease in speed. The two men had appeared out of nowhere and kidnapped the newly crowned king of the City-state Suna. They had been fleeing their land for days before Naruto's team had caught up with them. The moment Sasuke laid eyes on the monstrous creature they rode in the sky, he had known that they were not petty criminals. Not only had he never seen such an ugly bird before, it didn't even seem natural. It was gigantic, carrying three men with ease. Its body was made of an indistinguishable material which Sasuke had suspected not to be of this world. He had dreaded the though of what magic would bring such an abomination to life.

Creation was vast and the human hunger from knowledge and power was insatiable. Too many would disturb the flow of essence to create perversion that defied the laws of nature. The simple thought revolted Sasuke. He bit down on his bottom lip and used his over-average brain to come up with a plan. One that consisted of more than just blindly going after them.

"Naruto!" He yelled at the top of his lung. "Slow down! It's uncharted land up ahead!"

"I don't care!" The commander roared. "They have Gaara!"

"Shit!" Cursing, Sasuke bent down to whisper in Onyx ears. "I'm counting on you, boy! Don't make me fall!" He hissed with fatigue. He needed Onyx ready for the final sprint. His stallion wasn't a normal horse, it was one bound to him by primal magic. He could feel Onyx as Onyx could feel him. Acknowledging the answer from his mount, Sasuke released the reins.

He reached for the silver bow attached to his saddle and quickly laid an arrow on its string. He pulled it up to his chin, his muscles remembering the familiar movements. Closing his eyes for just an instant, reinforcing his mastery aim with his personal essence. He let go of the string with a loud snap and felt the feather of his arrow cut into his cheek. Flying in a high arc, his missile headed for the blond kidnapper on his white bird.

Whoever they were, they were as good as him. Without anyone turning around, a metal tail resembling that of a scorpion shot out of the dark robes of the second figure on the beast's back. The metal construct took Sasuke's arrow out of the sky when sparks appeared at the contact. It angered Sasuke that his renowned skill could not even leave a scratch.

"Too slow, Son of Falcon!" Naruto shouted, head bent towards the darkening sky. "Now, shoot him down!"

"What an I doing?" This time, Sasuke laid three arrows on his string. Again, he charged his essence into his weapon, blessing them with celestial power. "Come on..." When he let go, those arrows pierced straight through the air, not needing the arc to reach their target. If only one of them hit, the damage would be dealt threefold. It might not kill them, but it certainly would deviate them from their course.

Again, the second man that seemed to be crouching moved to shield his partner. Sasuke's precious arrows were taken out of the air as if he was only a child throwing with pebble at the riverbank. The hooded figure didn't even look at him. Sasuke would have non of it. Drawing the string of his bow again, Sasuke watched his previous arrows fall from the height. The metal head caught the last ray of the day's light and vanished in the earth. That was concerning.

"Naruto, stop!" The urgency of his voice was reflected in his mood. Onyx felt it and drained the last strength from its muscles. "Naruto, there's a chasm up ahead! Slow down!"

Grimacing at the ignorant captain, Sasuke raised his bow to aim. This time, he could not care about taking them alive if that's the only way to stop Naruto from charging into unknown depth. The Moonsilver bow bent at his will, allowing him to use it with less strength. Making sure his aim was good, Sasuke drew on the power inside him. He felt the mark on his forehead burn as an arrow of pure light formed on his string. He let it fly and watched it pierce though air and realm without sound. It was faster than human eyes could see for this arrow carried the force of the moonlight itself. It would crash through whatever armor his opponent wore and rip his heart from his chest.

The bolt of light illuminated the sky and cast a clearer look to his targets. Sasuke smirked as his missile burned through the metal tail of that monster and headed towards the blond man who was obviously controlling the beast. Victory was so close when the blond man turned to face his doom, a terrified expression on his young face. But then, they were gone.

Bewildered, Sasuke blinked. He saw his arrow disappear in the distance, glowing like a signal flare. It would land somewhat 500 yards away, but that didn't matter. His target just vanished before his eyes. No bodies hit the ground, not even a single trace left. They just dissolved into the night as if they had never existed.

"The the hell happened?" Naruto screamed, his voice echoing through the empty plain.

Sasuke quickly took hold of his reins, making Onyx slow down before he crashed into the chasm only fifty yards away. His stallion reared up with loud neigh, bending his head in discomfort. With grass and sand crushing under the hooves, Saskue came to a stop next to Naruto who still gaped at the darkening sky. At least, his captain had stopped charging into danger he was not made for.

"What the hell did you do?" Naruto's eyes were narrowed in anger. He barked at Sasuke, his Simhata pacing up and down before him.

"I tried to take him down as you commanded!" The lieutenant hissed back.

"_You_ made them disappear?" Those blue eyes went wide. "What the hell, Sasuke? Where is Gaara?"

"Of course not." He pushed the blue scarf down and panted at the heavy riding. He took the moment to wipe the sweat from his forehead and pushed the stray hair out of his face. "My arrow should have taken them down had they not just disappeared."

"What?" Naruto snapped and the lion horse roared. "We have to go after them! Come on, Sasuke! There might be a bridge along the edge."

"We can't!"

"What the hell are you saying? I promised Kankurou I'd bring Gaara back!" Of course Naruto wouldn't even think about giving up. He turned his Simhata around and started riding along the edge.

"Stop!" He instinctively reached out for Naruto, grabbing his robe. He almost lifted Naruto from the Simhata's back and out of the saddle if he was using one. The loyal lion horse Naruto called his friend jerked around, his massive jaws snapping at Sasuke. Feeling the serious intent from such a vicious best Onyx boggled back in wild fear, forcing Sasuke to release his hold on Naruto. He quickly strengthened his hold on the reins and padded his familiar with comforting words. Several yards away, Naruto was doing the same only that he had dismounted to pad Shishi's back.

"Hn," with a sign, Sasuke jumped off his horse as well. His legs felt shaky when he landed on the ground. After riding for so long without pause, it was a welcome sensation. Still, he was tired and agitated. Ever since he had seen the chasm in the land, an deep unease had started to spread in his belly.

The landscape in front of them didn't look natural in any way. Though he could not see it, he could hear the rushing water below. This river should not even exist let alone having been here long enough to cut earth to deep. After taking another look at the walls of the chasm, Sasuke realized that it couldn't have been nature. In truth, it appeared as if some higher entity had split the land into two halves, separating them through a gap of a hundred yards.

"We could jump over!" Naruto announced, coming to stand next to him.

"Don't be stupid!" Sasuke snorted. He was still fighting that urge inside him to get on Onyx' back and start riding. "Even if we could, our familiars can't follow. There's no way we can catch them by foot."

"No!" Naruto's knees connected with the ground with force. He hammered his gloved fists into the yellow earth and let out a desperate scream. "I can't just leave Gaara to them! Sasuke, we have to follow them, even if I have to build a bridge!"

"Do you use your eyes or are they solely for decoration?"

"That's no way to talk to your superior, Lieutenant Uchiha."

Sai's voice behind him made Sasuke grimace. He turned around to glower at pale man riding up to them, his face as blank as ever. He knew of the smiles Sai stored away only for Naruto and could only grind his teeth at the unhealthy obsession. With a snort worthy of an Uchiha, Sasuke turned from the Air Elementalist and addressed his captain anew.

"My tone is not of concern here. This place is." He gestured to the other side of the deep canyon where the earth seemed black and the few trees as pale as the moon. "That over there is a Shadowland. No living shall set foot in it recklessly."

At Sasuke's explanation, Naruto's eyes widened. He looked up to stare at Sasuke with obvious horror before rising to his feet. He turned back to look at Sai, his mouth still hanging open.

"I'm not scared, Captain," Sai said with that nauseously fake smile in his face. He swiftly dismounted from his white mare and bowed before Naruto. "I'll always be with you, Captain."

Sasuke wanted to roll his eyes at the empty phrase but restrained himself. "It's not a question of courage, Agent Sai." He just couldn't like this pale assassin, even if he tried. "Strange things happen in the Shadowlands. We should avoid it, especially at night."

"I agree with Sasuke." Sakura had finally caught up with them. She panted heavily and swiftly dismounted from her horse which looked about to collapse. "Naruto, we should act with the highest caution."

"Oi, it's Gaara we're talking about here!" Naruto's hands clenched into fists as he visibly struggled with himself. "We can't just leave him! He wouldn't leave us either!"

"I know he's your friend, Naruto," Sakura always was the voice of reason here in this group. Sasuke prayed she wouldn't let herself be persuaded instead. "I know how you feel and that you don't want to leave him, but Shadowland must not be taken lightly."

"I'm not abandoning him because of some rotten dirt!" Naruto brushed Sakura's hand off his shoulder and turned towards the chasm.

"At least try to access your useless brain, Idiot!" Sasuke snapped. "It's not just black earth over there. It's the home of the hungry ghosts and the walking dead. You don't know what you're up against. Those creatures are not of this world. Naruto, heed my words. We're heading back and make report of this place. We can return once a plan is in order."

"You're not in charge, Uchiha." Sai stepped up to him, blocking his view from Naruto's back. "And I'd like to remind you to refrain from further disrespect for your acting commander."

"Back off, Sai! We're not going into a Shadowland at night!" Sasuke hissed, simply repulsed by Sai's pure presence.

"That's for the Captain to decide. And you will do as he commands."

"I'm not his servant!" Sasuke's hand moved to grasp the handle of his sword. It would be so easy to blow him into the chasm and stop him and his thrice dammed order.

"Well, in a sense, you are, Uchiha." Sai smiled politely. "Or have you forgotten your vows yet again, Trickster?"

"What did you say to me?" Sasuke's left hand was at Sai's collar in one quick motion. His right steadily moved to his silver Daiklave. When he spoke, his voice was a deep hiss. "I should end you right here for your insolence."

"Stop, please, both of you!" Sakura begged. "Sasuke, release him!"

"You're taking his side?"

"No, I'm not taking his side, Sasuke. I just want you to stop fighting. Here's not the place for it."

"I don't mind showing him his place, Lady Sakura." Sai smiled at her kindly.

The anger Sasuke had been holding back rose with the moon. He drew his lips back as long fangs started to grow. He opened his mouth, allowing a primal snarl escaped his throat. His body started to shift, growing in height and built. Hair spouted from his head, growing to fall down till his waist. The mark on his forehead cast light into Sai's face as the Agent's expression slipped.

"Enough!" Naruto's hand came down to land heavily on Sasuke's shoulder, preventing him from snapping Sai's little neck.

Reluctantly, he let go of the assassin with a final snarl. His transformation stopped and reversed as Sasuke tried to calm his breathing. He had not lost control like this for many years now. Having it happen so close to a Shadowland deeply unsettled him. Though Sai's insult was unforgivable, Sasuke knew that it wouldn't justify his murder.

Turning on his heals, Sasuke headed towards Onyx who waited patiently for him. He swung himself on its back and took the reins tightly into his hand. Glancing down at the three who had been in a team for so long, Sasuke felt painfully excluded. Those three had fought alongside each other for decades while he was marked a traitor. He reminded himself mentally that he didn't need to bother with the assassin he hated with all his heart. He knew his place and his birthright. A petty cutthroat like Sai would not lure him out of his reserve again.

"Naruto," He spoke down at the blond, hiding his emotions behind cold indifference. He had his dignity as an Uchiha to uphold. "Make your decision, Captain. I will venture into that forsaken land if you wish so. But Sakura and Sai should not follow. Unlike me, they cannot see in the dark."

"Sasuke," Naruto breathed, his blue eyes full of compassion. "What would you have me do? Gaara is my friend."

"And I'm your..." He pressed his lips tightly together before the word could slip. He breathed out his anger before lifting his gaze to challenge his commander again. "You do not know what lies beyond that border. Shadowlands are realms between life and death. It's not for the living to enter."

"Naruto, listen to Sasuke!" The only female on the team urged. She sounded so frightened Sasuke almost wanted to comfort her. "We should head back to report, like Sasuke suggested. Shadowlands are bad news, especially so close to Konoha. Kakashi-sensei needs to hear about this."

"But Gaara..." Naruto winced.

"He's a king," Sasuke interrupted. "They won't kill him so easily. He was probably abducted for ransom or as leverage. Without knowing who they are or what they want, charging into a Shadowland is a foolishness you cannot afford."

Naruto eyed him for a moment before turning back to Sakura. She nodded silently, allowing Sasuke finally to let out the breath he'd been holding. Without a word, Naruto turned towards his Simhata. He padded the lion horse' head before swinging onto its back, riding bareback. He threw Sasuke one last accusing glance before turning Shishi around and started heading for camp with sagging shoulders.

Sasuke followed and returned to his position at the right flank. As they rode, he ignored the jealousy inside him that spread like wild fire. He'd always known that Naruto and Gaara were close. He tried to tell himself that it was because they both knew the agony of solitude and what it meant to be hated for what they were. Even someone as stupid as Naruto would not allow himself to get involved with a king. Not that Naruto wasn't good enough for Gaara. If Sasuke had a say in it, he would deem the king unworthy. Still, it was mentally torturing to see Naruto so defeated. He wanted to ride alongside the blond captain and simply comfort him by being there, just like they used to when they were still children. But today was not the day Sasuke would be needed at Naruto's side. He reminded himself that he had gladly traded Naruto's kind gaze for his safety.

For hours as it seemed, the four of them rode over the steppe with only the moon as their guidance. Sasuke could feel her touch on his face. The mark on his forehead was still glistening and burning. It tickled and drew his gaze upon the full moon against the dark canopy. Seeing her smiling down at him, the unease that clenched his being slowly faded away as they brought more distance between them and the land of darkness. It allowed him to regain somewhat of his usually composed state, though in a night of full moon it was lesser than he was used to.

The light of the full moon always had this effect on him. It was just something in the back of his mind, driving him towards the untouched nature. He had felt this for decades now. Ever since the most beautiful woman in existence had come to him at the brink of death, offering him the power to survive and protect, Sasuke had felt the power of the moon flowing through his body. From that night on, he had been the Chosen of the Moon. The demilune on his forehead that still functioned as a torch was the prove of it.

He had never regretted accepting her benevolent touch. With that one kiss on his head, Luna herself had elevated him into the heaven, granting him more power than any mortal could dream of. That gift came with a prize, though. The hardship Sasuke had to endure the years after that was only a test. So Sasuke had suffered as Lunar told him to. He had hated his master with more fury than the man who had murdered his family. As great as his mentor had been in his own time, when Sasuke returned with the touch of Luna, Orochimaru had already been driven mad by his urge to transform. As his quest for immortality remained fruitless, jealousy at Sasuke's young body made his days unbearable. Had he not doubted Orochimaru's intention from the start, he might had become a victim himself. Instead, he studied night and day, banishing all thoughts of his home from his heart. When he had learned everything Orochimaru had to teach, Sasuke murdered for the first time. Sending the mad soul of the snake back to the wheel of reincarnation was a kindness he did not deserve.

Still, sadness clutched his heart when he came to think of his old mentor. He was the only Lunar Sasuke had ever met. After all these years, he still wondered if he was the only one of his kind left. Gazing at the moon above, Sasuke prayed that he was wrong.

"Sasuke?" Sakura's soft voice returned him to the present. "Are you alright?"

"Ah." They had slowed down to a pace that allowed conversation and Sasuke was grateful for it. If they went any faster, he would start worrying about Onyx.

"The mark on your head," she sounded shy. "It's still burning."

"Does it bother you?"

"Ehm, no. Of course not!" She turned her gaze from him and Sasuke knew that she was lying.

He sighed and loosened the blue scarf around his neck. Though his Caste Mark had dimmed down to a shimmer against his skin, it still emitted too much light. He liked it but knew too well that everybody else was afraid of it. To reassure her and not wanting anyone to recognize his true form, Sasuke tied the blue scarf around his forehead. In a few hours when they reached camp, the mark would be gone.

"I... I wasn't suggesting..."

"What do you want, my Lady?" He cut her off. Even now, she was still fidgeting in his presence.

"Can I ask you something?"

"As you please, Lady Sakura."

"You don't have to be formal with me, Sasuke." She threw a glance back at Sai who covered their rear, probably to make she he couldn't hear them. "I just worry about you," she started. "You've not been yourself since we were near that Shadowland."

"I'm master of myself, don't worry." He retorted. She wouldn't even understand if Sasuke tried to tell her what's wrong. "And your question?"

"What did Sai say to you to make you so angry?"

"You were there, have you forgotten already?"

"No!" She sounded hurt. "He called you a servant, but there's no shame in it. We've all sworn to serve Konoha, so what's wrong with that?"

"It's not that." Again, he had to clench his teeth as anger flashed through him. "He called me a Trickster. It's a name of great insult for my kind."

"The Uchihas?"

He rolled his eyes at her. Today, she was really trying to rival Naruto's idiocy. "No, my kind, the Changing Moon Caste of the Lunar Exalted. What I am. It's an ancient insult. Trickster, that's how they called us the last time we existed, before they drove us from Creation."

"What?" She gasped. "Who's they? And where did you go?"

"So ignorant, yet you claim to be a student of lore." He snorted. He knew that his anger wasn't directed at her but couldn't stop his own harsh words. With a sigh, he explained. "It was your kind, the Elementalists. You grew weary of our power and feared us for what you didn't understand. Though we outmatch you one to thousand, you outnumbered us ten thousand to one. In the end, those who were not slain were driven from Creation."

"Where did you go?" She sunk her head in shame and whispered.

"Beyond the edge of the world, into the Wyld." Sasuke swallowed, remembering the wonders and horrors he had seen out there.

"You're kidding!" She sounded sincere. "No one can endure the Wyld. It's the Wyld."

"We did," Saskue almost smirked. "And now we've returned. Better to say, I've returned." The demise of his kind was not her doing. She was too young to know what happened in another age. Sasuke himself of course wasn't there to witness it, but he had seen it in his dreams and read about it in ancient writings. It was another time. It was her ancestors who drove the Lunar from the world and murdered their Solar-mates. It was them who had branded the lunar with names of shame to forever humiliate them for their defeat. It was her ancestors who had allowed the world he called home to be haunted by darkness.

"Are you alright?"

"Yes," Sasuke hissed. "Do not speak about it again."

She nodded and went back to riding silently. After a long pause, she cleared her throat and Sasuke knew that conversation was about to begin again. "You know," she threw a compassionate glance at him which he caught in his peripheral sight. "That's not the reason he... dislikes you."

"I don't need his affection," Sasuke would live happily without having anything to do with Sai ever again. "He's one of root. I won't befriend such murderers."

"That's not fair, Sasuke."

_That's because you don't know what they did._ Sasuke thought but didn't voice it. Though Sai probably couldn't hear them clearly, Sasuke wouldn't be so careless to let on how much he really knew. Instead, he turned to face Sakura casually. "Say, Sakura, how much do you know about the Shadowland?"

"Are you afraid of it, Sasuke?" She asked instead, her voice growing deeper with the breach of this serious topic.

"Only a fool would not be," he answered. "How much do you know?"

"Not much."

"Humor me."

"Well, it's a place between life and death." She started. Ranting about knowledge was one of her hobbies. Sasuke knew that he should never interrupt her and that she wouldn't stop until interrupted. At least, he didn't have to talk anymore. "It's where the Underworld and Creation touch. It's the home of the creatures of darkness. They live there, however that works. I read somewhere that Shadowland are created through great sorrow and large amount of death, bringing that part of Creation closer to the Underworld. Live can't really exist inside a Shadowland."

"What else?" Sasuke already knew this much. Orochimaru had made sure he knew more than his enemies did.

"There's a theory that says a Shadowland grows steadily. If not stopped, it would grow until it devoured Creation." Her voice gained an edge when she spoke again. "But no one knows how to stop a Shadowland or even if it could be stopped. So, what do you think? You seem to know more about them than I do."

"I'm not a student of the dark art," Sasuke shrugged.

"Well, I'm studying medicine!" She retorted. "I told you what I know, now's your turn."

"We agreed on no such thing," he smirked. Teasing Sakura was always amusing. Also, he just wanted her to stop worrying so much. From the corner of his eyes, he believed that Sakura was pouting. "Fine," he smiled to himself. "I know a little more. At night, Shadowland can be a portal between this world and the Underworld. Ghosts and other foul creatures can past through and sometimes even interact with the living."

"Like in the ghost stories?" Her eyes grew wide.

"It would seem so."

"Have you ever seen a ghost? How does a ghost look like?"

"I heard the Uchiha Shrine is haunted," he smirked, glancing at her with a lifted brow. "I want to visit it, the next time I'm home."

"How long has it been?" She wondered. "Maybe I'll come with you."

"Somethings I must do alone," Sasuke nodded at her in gratitude. He hesitated for a brief instant, wondering if he should tell her. "It's been 35 years since I've been home." At Sakura's aghast expression, he added. "I understand the reasons to keep me from Konoha. I'll returned one day. Then, I'll tell you how a ghost looks like."

"I really don't mind coming with you." She offered with a glint of hope in her eyes.

Sasuke suspected that either she still held dear feelings for him or she just really wanted to see a ghost. Coming to think about it, this sounded increasingly like a nightly adventure children would do. Even their tone matched the immature desire to venture into a haunted house. He smirked, allowing the familiar feeling of having a friend envelop him for a moment.

"When the time comes, I'd like to have some company," he added, conjuring a bright smile on Sakura's face. He wanted to add that maybe they should invite Naruto too before their moody blond friend found it out by himself and accuse them of going on a secret date. The that exact moment the said blond's voice broke through the predawn air.

"Oi!" He waved violently with his arms, maneuvering his Simhata with his thighs. "What are you two whispering about? We're almost at camp, hurry up!" He padded Shishi's head and the Simhata started to run. Before the familiar went to far, Naruto turned around and locked his gaze with Sasuke. "And back off, Bastard! Stop stealing my lady!"

"What?" Sakura shrieked. She dug her heels into her brown horse and chased after the Captain, yelling. "Naruto, I'm gonna kill you! I'm not your lady."

Wild jealousy almost painted Sasuke's vision red. He felt dizzy at the sudden rush of blood through his body and the heat spreading through his limps. Without thought, Sasuke hissed under his breath, feeling his fangs growing. He breathed in sharply to stop his transformation, suppressing his urge to sank his venomous teeth into Sakura's tender flesh. He wanted to rip her throat out and taste her blood. Or to change into the form of a cobra and sneak under the silken cover of her bed. One small bite to the ankle and she would be dead before sunrise. No one would know for no one knew his true power. When Sakura lined her horse against Naruto and smacked him loudly on his beautiful blond head, Sasuke gasped. He shivered, feeling the lust to hunt down his prey burning hotly inside him.

The moment of his madness came to a sudden stop as a cold hand landed on his shoulder. He tensed and opened his eyes to find the resented pale face before his. Maybe, he should direct his anger at this worm instead.

"If harm comes to Lady Sakura, I would know it was you." Sai said with his fake smile. "One word from my lips and your road of redemption would meet a sudden end."

Sasuke hissed at him.

"Do you want to see Konoha again?" The assassin asked.

"Remove your filthy fingers or I will show you why your precious Wyld hunt parties never came back alive."

With that as his final words, Sasuke drove his mount towards the camp that blocked the rays of dawn. When the time was right, when he was finally allowed to go home, he would claim his birthright so no one would dare lay a finger on what was his. When the time comes, the Sun and the Moon will be reunited. This he vowed with the moonlight as his witness.

* * *

**Creation = the world of the living, the main world in Exalted. (And the world is a plane)  
Simhata = lion horse. A mount with a lion head and claws, but horse back.  
Elementalist = people using essence to manipulate elements. Dragon-Blooded in Exalted.  
Moonsilver = magical material for the Lunars. Specially made silver.  
Familiar = animal companion, sometimes sharing a mind with the owner.  
Wyld = the world beyond and around Creation consisting of powerful creative energy, changing everything constantly.  
**

**Also note: Enlightened beings and Elementalists live very long. Commonly about 500 years.**

**THANK YOU SO MUCH for reading! If you liked this, please leave a comment. :-) **

**I'll be back soon.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Explanation of terms at the end of chapter.**

**Now, please enjoy! :-)**

* * *

**The longest night**

**02.**

"Master, that was close, hn!" Deidara gaped at the hole in Sasori's metal tail.

In his ten years of service for the Deathknight, Deidara had never encountered anything that could scratch the constructs of his Master. Not to mention pierce through it like a sword against human flesh. He sat down to look at the damaged soulsteel construct, marveling at the effect of that young man's missile. Not that he wasn't grateful to be alive, he just would have loved to see what damage the black haired archer could have done.

"What could deal such damage to you, Master?" He asked again as Sasori didn't answer from inside his puppet. "What was that, hn?"

"An arrow."

"Oi, are you playing with me, Master?" After days of flying, Deidara's patience was just as exhausted as his essence. He admitted that his patience might not have been vast to begin with, but he was quite proud of his essence reserve. Now, as it slowly burned down to depletion, he just wasn't up for Master Sasori's strange temper. "Come on, Master! I know you know it. Tell me, hn."

"What did it look like for you?"

Oh great, Master Sasori chose this moment to be his mentor again. Deidara hated this kind of questions. Sasori would ask and he would answer. Depending on his observation, he would either receive a satisfied nod, or be punished with silence or disappointed groans.

"Uh, light?" Deidara wondered. That bolt of pure light was beautiful, more terrifyingly so. But he wouldn't have came up with another answer even if he had other references. "White light, hn?"

"Are you stupid?" Sasori's mask tilted up to face him. "Try again."

"Master," Deidara groaned, laying back on his clay bird. He closed his eyes, summoning the image of that good-looking young man in his mind. The moment Deidara had seen him pierce out of the woods to pursue them, he liked the man's look. He was slender and obviously fit. The little skin Deidara could see was pale for a living, creamy like porcelain in the setting sun. Those soft-looking black hair stood up form the back of his head while the bangs around his face flew in the wind. Those black eyes were full of furry and determination, they had glared at Deidara and somehow something inside the artist had stirred. Beside that, Deidara wouldn't know what to say about the man other than he was certainly popular with the ladies and respected among his ranks.

"Deidara," Sasori's voice indicated that he was short of patience either.

"Alright, hn." The younger man sat up, crossed his legs and placed his hand thoughtfully on his chin. "It was white light... maybe essence?"

"Obviously, what else?"

"How should I know? I didn't even see it until it was up close in my face, hn!" He shouted, throwing his hands up in defeat. He wiped his blond hair in the blowing wind this far high in the sky and pouted.

"More reason for you to have seen it clearly."

"It was just an instant before you dragged us into the Underworld, Master!" Deidara protested. "I told you, I think it's white essence! Maybe his aspect is fucking earth!" He blinked at his own words. "Could that be, hn? Is he a Dragon-blooded?"

"They call themselves Elementalists nowadays," the necro-surgeon lectured and slid his metal tail back into his hood. The rest of him remained unmoving while his mask faced the empty air behind Deidara's head. "They have forsaken the tradition of the Dragons many millennia ago. Only very old ghosts in the Underworld remember that name." Sasori paused. "But his element is not earth and his essence was not white."

"Oi, stop you lectures! I'm tired and I'm hungry!" He shouted, too exhausted to be polite. "Just tell me already or I'll throw you off the bird! Then you can walk the whole way to the Citadel yourself, hn!"

"Have you seen the mark on his forehead?" As always, Sasori remained unmoved by Deidara's threat.

"What mark?" Deidara certainly had no idea what his Master was talking about. As far as he remember, the man's forehead was flawless. Just like the rest of him. The clothes he wore didn't look like any uniform of the Konoha Legion Deidara had ever seen. They looked more prestige than practical. Come to think of it, they reminded Deidara of the free folk of the east, like those priests of the old god that lingered in the land of grass. The armor he wore was also unfamiliar to Deidara's knowing eyes. The pristine condition of his light colored plate was a contrast to its ancient design. The metal was littered with runes and symbols he didn't know. He could only suspect of its meaning. Maybe it was an enchanted heirloom of his family, representing that man's status.

Deidara closed his eyes again and tried to recreate the moment of their escape. He remembered the light in his face, reaching for him through Sasori's broken defense. His memory traveled back to the archer on the ground, shooting arrow at them with mastery marksmanship. His attention lingered on the bow the black haired young man used. It was more beautiful than the most Deidara had seen. Two small black stones were set in the mouths of the two falcon that made up the bow's body. Though the bow looked heavy and massive, the young man drew it without effort. Then, Deidara focused his mind of the gloved hand that held the weapon. It traveled back to the man with narrowed eyes and suddenly, all fell into place.

"It's silver!" He shouted with excitement. "His essence, it's silver, hn! Just like the mark on his forehead. And his equipment! Are I right, Master, hn?"

"Took you long enough." His master nodded, his tone still unpleasant as ever.

"But who has silver essence? I've never heard of it." He wondered, searching his mind for an answer.

"Hm..." Sasori remained silent for a moment before he went on. "He's a Lunar. A Changing Moon if I'm not mistaken, and I rarely am."

"I thought they were wiped out?" Having one extinct species wander among them was an exciting though.

"Only few remain."

"That's interesting," Deidara admitted.

"More interesting than the source of his power is his name." The necro-surgeon turned to face Deidara. "That young man is Uchiha Sasuke, the last of his line."

"Oh," Understanding dawned on Deidara, followed by a grin that announced mischief. "The last Uchiha. The Prince would want to hear about it, hn."

"So would the King."

"Now I wish we had captured him, hn." He'd like to know what kind of a man the last Uchiha was. A handsome face and good archery skills wouldn't be his only pleasing features. "The King would reward us greatly should we bring him the last Uchiha. I heard he's kind of a collector for the Uchiha souls. Hn, maybe I would even be granted an audience."

"No!" Sasori barked. "Rip that thought from your mind. Be grateful you have not sparked his interest. The King of Underworld is a vicious god, not to be taken lightly like this mortal brat barely out of his dippers."

"You don't have much respect for the king of your home." Deidara laughed, smacking Gaara's cheeks casually. He was still wondering what the leader wanted with this young man.

"Suna is not my home anymore. That man is dead. And if you speak of my mortal past again, I will kill you." Sasori's tone had suddenly lost any humanity. It was cold and demanded Deidara's immediate submission.

"Yes, Master." The young artist pouted and nodded quickly. He turned away from the partner that had become his master who so often threatened him with death. Usually, Deidara wouldn't take those empty words seriously, but after ten years he had learned to listen to that one voice which told no joke.

No matter if Sasori was in his ugly puppet or wandering the lands of the Underworld in his true form, Deidara always hated his usual voice. He missed the baritone his master would use if they were truly alone. When no living nor dead lingered close to them, Sasori sometimes indulged Deidara's proximity and curiosity. He would gently trace the blond's face and compliment him for his blue eyes. On occasions, they even spent the night together.

It had angered Deidara at the beginning when the Deathknight came to take him but vanished in the morning. He had tried to talk to his master, only to have his own limbs broken by its wrath. When he once accused Sasori for truly caring, the necro-surgeon had almost killed him. Both his legs were broken and his heart was about to be ripped out had the Prince of Darkness not interfered. Wounded and barely alive, Sasori had then banished Deidara from the Underworld for three months, where the blond nursed his wounds and endured his shame in Creation alone.

When Deidara finally returned to the realm of the dead, Sasori had accepted his service with a cold nod. His Master's gaze became harder, his touches rougher. He had not spoken about what happened but only instructed Deidara never to speak of love again. He still remember the sadness in Sasori's eyes when he said they were never to be. He had encouraged Deidara to seek his companions among the living and leave the dead to themselves. When the blond screamed for answer, Sasori had only said that having a living lover was nothing a Deathknight could afford.

From there, everything changed. Sasori changed and Deidara, too. They returned to sharing beds on rare occasions without any comment, but it wasn't the same anymore. Something had happened in that conversation that had crushed Deidara's still beating heart. It was only a suspicion, but somehow the blond artist realized that even his master cared but just couldn't say it. Some darker entity constantly loomed over his master, driving any humanity from his soul. That unnamed god was Deidara's bane.

It was three years ago when he discovered the prize Sasori had to pay to be close to Deidara. When the redhead returned to their temple in the Shadowland one night, the stench of fresh blood and the traces of tears marked him. He had dragged Deidara into an embrace that lasted longer than anyone before. He had whispered worlds into Deidara's ears the younger blond couldn't understand. It was an ancient tongue only known by the students of the dark art. They had then loved right there on the cold stone floor of Sasori's temple. Until the sun rose in the sky, Sasori had remained there and whispered the only tender words he had ever mouthed.

When Deidara woke the next morning and stepped out of the temple, bile rose in his chest. In the distance, hundreds of corpses still burned, their ashes filling the hazy air of the Shadowland. When he approached, the runes of sacrifice still glowed. For three days, Deidara had tried to figure out what it meant. In the third night, he finally realized that to be loved by Sasori, hundreds of living human had to die.

From there on, Deidara had never asked for Sasori's affection again. As much as it pained him, the prize was just too high.

"Don't fall asleep," his master said next to him, ripping Deidara out of his memories. "Keep up this speed and we will be at the Citadel at sundown."

"I hope you're talking about Underworld Sundown." Deidara murmured under his breath. "I really don't feel like flying for another day."

He fed his mount with more of his essence and adjusted the course. When they had entered the Underworld, night had fallen upon Creation. Here, sun had just rose, shining through layers of clouds. After all this time, Deidara had gotten used to the dull light in the land of the dead and didn't even bother anymore. It wouldn't be right for ghosts to live in a place with the sun shining and flowers blooming.

For hours, the two kidnappers remained silent. Deidara honestly was too tired to speak, trusting his artistic craft to carry them through the sky. He closed his eyes and tried to set his mind to rest. They were back here, in relative safety. Though it was never wise for a living to come to the realm of the dead, though Sasori would not allow any ghost to feast on him. In creation, it was different.

Unlike most of the agents of the dead, Deidara actually was still alive. It was his twisted element that had drew him to the darkness. Under the aspect of earth, Deidara was born with the blessing of dust. He had come to realize it when he was little, finding a way to create instant beauty. His nature had cursed him with the resentment of his people. They feared his connection to the dark and finally drove him out. Had master Sasori not found him ten years ago, Deidara wouldn't know where he'd be. Yet still, Deidara was rejected by the Underworld just as Creation refused the nature of his master. He wished he could be like Sasori, calling this place his home. But unless he died, he would not belong to either realms.

"What's wrong?" Sasori spoke again from inside his puppet.

"Nothing, Master, hn." He snorted. "I mean, where do I belong, Master Sasori?"

"With me."

"Hn, I know that," Why was Sasori being difficult, today? "I mean Creation of Underworld. Both lands refuse me."

"Are you stupid?" Sasori again snorted. Deidara just hated that voice. "You are alive so you belong in Creation. Your twisted element only allows you a closer link, making you adept to the darker arts. As long as you live, you will never be accepted by the Underworld. Your blood is fresh and delicious. Your flesh is temptation. Your soul is still in your body."

"What's that supposed to mean? Your soul is in your body, too!"

"I stand between life and death." Sasori simply remarked. "My heart does not beat, my blood does not flow. I have no need of food, sleep or even air. I will never age and am eternal."

"Yeah, whatever you say." Deidara yawned. He spawned out on his craft and stretched his exhausted limbs. "Do you mind if I close my eyes for a while? Unlike you, I do have to sleep. And eat, hn."

"Rest," Sasori said, still fixed on gray sky in the distance. "When you wake, you shall see the wonder of the Citadel with your own eyes."

-xXx-

Back in Creation, Commander Hatake Kakashi gasped at the horror before him. In his almost a century of lifetime, he had only came across such cruelty once. It was a night he did not want to remember, yet instantly, it returned to his mind. Just like that night, everything in the small town before him was covered with blood. The streets were empty, as puddles of dark liquid gathered on the floor. The earth had lost its light color, the trees bare of leaves. Even the sky here was filled with the smoke of the burning houses.

"Who would commit such a crime?" Tenzou breathed out, sitting rigid on his horse next to Kakashi. Even their animals seemed agitated by the smell of blood that lingered over this place.

"What monster could have done such a thing?" Gai's ton was still full of strength, but it couldn't mask the dismay in his voice.

Kakashi sighed. He silently dismounted from his white stallion and handed the reins to his squire. He felt as if his brows had forgotten how to relax, they were pulled together so deep, they began to hurt. His nose suffered greatly from the scent. The sweetness in the air was nauseating. Though this couldn't have happened more than three days ago, the heat in this region had accelerated the process of decay.

With every step he took towards the corpses laying against the black walls of their houses, the earth squeaked under his boots. The blood had sunken deep into the ground, making the hardened street a muddy mess. Kakashi didn't want to think about what was necessary to do that to the road that had been stomped solid for years. He lifted his gaze from the ground to the buildings to his sides. They were made of wood and mostly two to three stories high. What once might have been a beautiful small town was now the remains of mass slaughter.

Windows were smashed, door out of its hinges. Some the the walls were crashed, the gaping holes allowing him to see into the humble homes. Even some of the stables were destroyed, the animals that once were in it either dead or long gone. And everywhere Kakashi looked, dead bodies littered the silent town.

"Spread out," he commanded, forcing his voice to stay clam. "Search for survivors or any sign of who had done this. Tenzou, Gai, come with me."

The three of them silently approached the center of this small town. On his way here, he had learned that this place lived on the travelers heading in and out of the land of fire. In the kinder seasons, many pilgrims past through here, resting for a night before heading towards the Temple of Fire a day's march to the east. What once had flourished at this time of the year was now the common grave of a whole town. He knew that things went wrong here, but never had he expected to find this.

"This is horrible!" Gai whispered. "The culprit must face justice! No mercy shall be shown to him." Kakashi knew that his loyal friend had never been accustomed to the darkness of the word. Every little dread in his heart were put into those words. "Who would do this?"

"I've not seen a single man among the dead," Tenzou said. He pointed towards the body of a woman at door of her broken house, two younger girls also dead by her side. "It's only women and children."

Now that Tenzou mentioned it, Kakashi paid more attention to it. His captain was right. Someone or something had separated the wife from her husband before slaughtering her in front of her daughters. Silently, the three officers exchanged looks and parted to search for evidence. Kakashi jumped on the balcony of a house, walked through its simple rooms carefully. He didn't want to touch anything, fearing he might destroy some crucial details. After twenty minutes, he finally couldn't take it anymore. Many of the women were killed in their beds, or at the door with an extinguished candle in their hands. When he met up with Tenzou and Gai in the street again, they told him the same story.

He nodded and sighed. Approaching the closest woman, Kakashi fought down his revulsion. He sent a quick prayer to her soul, asking for forgiveness before moving her body. He turned her around and almost gasped as he found her veiled eyes staring at him.

As the Commander of a Konoha Legion, Kakashi had fought many battles and killed many men. He was born during war and practically grew up on fields of dead soldiers. But seeing a civilian slaughtered, mother still clutching her young daughter, Kakashi felt as if he had failed. The murderer was merciless. He had pieced the woman and her little daughter with one single strike. The whole in her chest stuck to the one in the head of her girl, dried blood making the little one unrecognizable.

But it wasn't the brutality that killed this woman that stirred the question in him. Though the wound seemed huge on the woman's chest, she had much more blood on her than such a strike should have caused. Glowering, Kakashi let his gaze wander over the pale, cold body. She was probably in her late twenties, the little girl in her arm no more than five or six years old. Her hair had been of a light brown, now almost black from dried blood. Opening the laces at the back of her torso, Kakashi looked closer to the wound. It was a spear no doubt, piercing through her heart. She must have died instantly. At least she didn't suffer. But it still didn't explain the large smudges of blood on her arms and legs.

Carefully, Kakashi pulled the canteen from his belt and emptied some of its content on her upper arm. He took the handkerchief from his pouch and carefully wiped the blood away. What it revealed froze his blood.

"What is it?" Tenzou crouched down next to him, placing a reassuring hand on his shoulder. "Commander?"

"Look at this," he pointed at the wound on the woman's arm. "What do you make of it?"

"Is... is it a bite?" He took the cloth out of Kakashi's hand and wiped at another spot on the dead woman's leg. It reveled a similar wound. "What animal did this?"

"Not an animal." Kakashi shook his head. Standing up, he gazed at the empty street again, dreadful thought running through his head. "It's a human set of teeth. Shit, I can't believe this!"

"You can't mean the walking dead, Commander!" Tenzou sank his voice to a whisper. "They can't cross our lands! And there's no Shadowland this side of the fields of tears. They couldn't have traveled that far without our detection."

"Not if someone helped them," Kakashi said. He placed a hand on his chin and played with the strips of his helmet for a while, thinking about who would be mad enough to lent aid to the walking dead. Coming to no conclusion, he sighed. "We need to burn the bodies. Keep searching, we must find out who brought them here."

"Commander!" A soldier called out, his voice tense with stress. "We found something you should see."

Again, Tenzou and Gai exchanged glances. The three pierced through the roads, bloody mud splashing from their boots. They quickly passed the corporal whose name Kakashi didn't know but received the information that it was in the middle of the town. When he turned the corner and reached the main road, he immediately know what had driven the color from that soldier's face.

Around the memorial stone that marked the center, hundreds of bodies were piled up. Even from afar, Kakashi could tell that those were the father and husbands of the dead they had left behind. Some of them still clutched whatever was in their reach to defend their homes. The axes, pitchforks and even clubs were all clean, not a sign of blood on then. Just like their weapons, these men seemed fine. Their clothes were in order, their hair still shining in different shades. Where it nor for the horrified expressions in their faces, Kakashi would have thought they didn't even see what caused their deaths.

Without a word, Kakashi climbed on the neatly piled up bodies. He examined the first one and pressed his lips tightly together at the lack of wounds. When he looked around, he noticed that none of them had any bigger wound than a little scratch. If no weapon killed them, what happened to these hundreds of dead men?

"Tenzou!" He yelled from the top of the pile. "Tell the men to bring all the other bodies here. We must burn them before nightfall. "

While his soldiers worked, Kakashi let his legs carry him through the town. He had no destination in mind, but just couldn't stay still. While he moved, deep thoughts occupied him. He needed to see the whole picture now.

When they had first heard rumors about some unrest in this area, none of the officials in Konoha paid any mind. As time past, the disturbing rumors from the north of the land of fire grew more concerning. When the word of creatures from Shadowland first arrived in Konoha, the Council had tried to keep it hidden. Finally, they dispatched commander Asuma to investigate. As the only one among their ranks who had mastered a fighting style solely used to defeat the Creatures of Darkness, Kakashi had sent his endorsement with the man. Three weeks ago, he had received a raven, carrying the message that brought him here.

Supposedly, Asuma went northeast from here, towards the field of tears. He said that he was following a trail that would be the key to this puzzle. Asuma had politely asked Kakashi to come and pick up his men that camped nearby, while he traveled only with his students and handpicked officers. Since doing so would only mean a delay of three days before regrouping with his own captain three days south of here, Kakahsi had gladly accepted the request.

Had not one of the soldiers burst into his tent this morning, almost tripping over his own words during the report before throwing up on his carpet, Kakashi might have not even noticed this town. His army with Asuma's added to it would have traveled many miles west of here and completely missed this massacre.

But it didn't make sense. The walking dead cannot leave the Shadowland. And even if they could, why attack a town with no strategic use? Why feasting on the women and children but leave the men alone? Why did they form the men into a pyre without burning them? And more important, where did they go?

Glancing up, Kakashi noticed that he had ended back at the middle of the town. Now, with every single person in one place, the memorial stone in the middle could barely be seen. A soldier approached Kakashi with a burning torch in his hand. He asked if the Commander wanted to do it himself and offered the torch. Kakashi nodded but did not take it.

As a master of many elements, Kakashi had no use for that. He glanced at the sun and noted its position. The fire he was to create had to be hot if he wanted the corpses gone by nightfall. It would drain his essence, but he had no choice. Though Kakashi wasn't superstitious, he believed that night would bring even deeper horror upon them.

Forming his hands into ancient signs to better channel essence, Kakashi drew on his own and the life-force around him. He felt the essence drain out of all living things present and gathering in his chest. White light began to emerge from his body as he felt the essence inside him burn. Earth beneath his feet began to crack, smaller debriefs rising into the air. Slowly, as haze surrounded Kakashi, a white spirit wolf broke thought the earth and crawled from its depth. Kakashi ignored the gasps of his soldiers but concentrated on the air he had gathered in his lungs. Releasing it, his steady breath turned into burning hot fire.

It spread much faster than nature fire , catching every one of the dead. It would reduce those bodies to ash in just one hour. Gasping, Kakashi released the sign and let his arms fall to his sides. He kept feeding the fire the necessary essence, making its flames lasting longer. By now, his Anima had formed completely, earth and leaves surrounding him while the white sprint wolf paced according to his own movements. It was a curse and a blessing. The more of his essence Kakashi burned, the more prominent his Anima would become until it reached a bonfire that could be seen from miles away. Of course, this illusion caused no harm to the real earth, it only represented him in his strongest element.

"Something isn't right." Tenzou appeared next to him. Unlike the others, his friend had never feared his Anima. Or the spirit wolf.

"Yeah," he nodded, not turning to watch Tenzou. "Have you found anything?"

"It was probably a smaller team, no more than twenty men. Light armor and no horses. No body and no trace of the attacker."

"I can't shake off the feeling that they invited us to burn those bodies." Kakashi analyzed. He kept his eyes fixed on the stone in the middle that slowly turned black by the flames. Somehow, he had to remember the story about the small group of exalted warriors whom this stone was dedicated to. Centuries ago, they all past through here and rested for one night before heading into battle. Those ten warriors had slain an army of ten-thousand, saving the land of fire from total annihilation. In some versions of the tale, it was said that the agony and anger of their defeated enemies had haunted the land ever since. It was said that the place they had battled was the Shadowland beyond the field of tears now.

What that a hint? Could that be that whoever did this was hiding in the Shadowland over there? Or... he suddenly remembered. The bodies of those heroes who had all died on the battlefield were buried in the temple of fire not far from here. How could he had missed that important detail? The pilgrims that passed through year after year still paid tribute to those unnamed heroes centuries ago.

"Aoba," He turned sharply towards a lieutenant standing nearby. "Sent a message to Naruto. I need him here at camp immediately. Sasuke should accompany him. Gai, break camp and lead the army back to Konoha. Make your reports but don't rush into any decisions until I'm there."

Kakashi turned towards Tenzou and waved for his horse. "Go fetch Genma and Raido, then come with me. We're heading up the mountain."

* * *

**Soulsteel: magical material for the Abyssals, Deathknights. Human souls worked into the metal of the Underworld. They scream when hit.**

**Thank you for reading. **

**I'll be back soon...**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: So, I've got the rough outline of this story done. It's gonna be long, way longer than I thought. But well, I guess I just write down what I've planned. **

**Now, I leave you to a chapter with of Naruto being Naruto. (He's so fun to write!) **

**EDIT: 18.08. I corrected some typos.**

* * *

**The longest night**

**03.**

Uzumaki Naruto could sleep just anywhere. Though he had more energy than every man and woman he'd met, he still slept more than any of them. Especially if he had the time to do so. It wasn't that he really needed that much sleep. He could ride for days and nights without pause, he could train from sunrise to sundown, but he just couldn't help it if things were too boring for him to stay awake for. Like this scroll before him that listed the expenses of his troops to the smallest detail.

That was why he snapped awake with his head spinning when the guard at the entrance of his tent announced a visitor. The captain quickly smoothed his blond spiky hair that just wouldn't fall down like a silk curtain and wiped the drool at the corner of his mouth. He cleared his throat and took a brush in his hand, pretending he was getting some paper work done.

"Enter!" He called out and sank his gaze to the numbers that didn't really made sense for him.

"Were you just sleeping?" Sakura asked without greeting.

"No, of course not!" He protested, pouting at Sakura's wild accusation. "How can you think that of me!"

"There's ink on your face instead of your brush." She rolled her eyes at him. "Seriously, you need to get some work done."

He pouted even more. But at least, he could breath out now. He let the brush fall back to his mahogany desk and leaned back in his chair. He gestured her to come closer and smiled fondly. She looked really pretty after having the well deserved rest. When they returned, Naruto had allowed them to do whatever they wanted. Sakura had apparently did just that. Her long pink hair was shining again and tiled into a loose knot at the back of her head. The dust of the long ride had left her face, revealing her fair skin. She had traded her riding gown for a long red robe, the one with the crest of her family on the back. Naruto had always found that red suited her especially well. He liked seeing the expensive silk flowing down her body while white embroidered rims rested against her porcelain complexion.

But the fatigue and the stress still lingered in her lovely face. She sat down in one of the chairs in his command tent and poured a glass of water for herself. She downed the content in one long stride, tilting her head back to show her pale neck. She left out a deep breath when she finished. Her green eyes fluttered close for a moment before focusing on Naruto.

"Uh," The captain had watched with his mouth dry. "Wine?" He showed her the carafe with the translucent red liquid in it and shook it sheepishly. For lack of word of what else he could say, Naruto began to pour. Rank did have its privilege. Like this wine, his tent was a sign of his status. It was kept in the green color of Konoha, though Naruto had decorated it with bright orange banners showing battles of the heroes he admired. One of them illustrated the domination of the Kyuubi by his father, the former king. Another told the story of the Shodai Hokage in his last battle against the mad Uchiha Madara. All of them reminded him constantly of who he was and where he came from. Some of the men on those banners he knew personally, like the legendary warrior Jiraiya who had been his mentor for many years. He himself would never have hung them in his command tent. But they were gifts from his other mentor and commander Kakashi when Naruto was promoted to Captain.

The only one Naruto had ordered for himself was the big red tapestry behind his desk, showing the emblem of Konoha woven in black threat on a golden plate. If any visitor took a closer look at the golden plate behind his back, he might see that thin red lines were worked into it, making it into the crest of the Uzumaki. Honestly, Naruto was proud of his own ingenuity.

"Why are you here, Sakura?" He walked around his desk and handed Sakura the golden cup. He took the seat next to her and relaxed. He didn't like talking to his friends from behind his desk, it always made him feel stupid. They were his subordinate, but they were still his friends. That Sakura was here at such a late hour could only mean a personal visit. Naruto had long stopped caring about the men whispering about Lady Sakura's frequent late visits. He didn't mind if they though he was courting her. If she finally accepted his offer, the whisper would become truth.

"I just needed to talk to you about something." She took the wine and placed her elbow on the arm rest.

"Is it about what happened today?" He had wanted to talk to her about it as well. But first, she was bathing, then she was sleeping, then she was at the medical tent and then, Naruto was bathing and feeding Shishi and now, he had found himself with too much work.

"It's about Sasuke," she started, glancing at him with worry in her beautiful green eyes.

"Of course," Naruto muttered. "It's always about Sasuke!"

"Are you not worried? He almost killed Sai."

"Well, Sai was stupid to taunt him." As a captain, Naruto should have them both punished. But as a friend, he couldn't forgive Sai for what he called Sasuke. "Sai should know better. He might be good, but Sasuke could kill him with his pinky."

"You're not thinking about fighting Sasuke again, are you? I though you stopped seeing him as your rival."

"But he _is_ my rival!" Naruto jumped up from his chair. He punched his fist in the air, grinning. "Sasuke is my eternal rival! I will beat him one day, you'll see! Say, would you then accept my courtship?"

"If you start with that, I'll leave!" She snapped, putting her cup on the small table with a loud clang. "The troops are already talking. You might not mind, but I do. Also, I didn't come here to discuss that. Do you know what's wrong with Sasuke today?"

The grin on his face disappeared momentarily. He shivered at the thought of that rotten land. When he was there, his determination to rescue Gaara was stronger than his revulsion. Only later did he realize how unnatural that place felt. It was as if black tendrils reached out from the other side of the chasm and tried to pull him into darkness. He had spoken to Sai regarding it afterward. It seemed that only Sasuke had shared his feelings. Both Elementalists had been relatively unshaken by the land, though they too didn't want to linger.

"When I was there, I felt something," he frowned, swaying the light wine in his hand. "I bet Sasuke felt it too, maybe even stronger than I did. I've never seen him transform outside battle."

"Me neither," Sakura shook her head. "Have you ever seen his true form?"

"Of course," he claimed. "Well, not clearly. It was from far away. And he was shrouded in his Anima, I couldn't say what animal it was."

"Hm," she looked sad.

"I heard one of the men say that it was a snake. Would suit him, you know, because he was Orochimaru's apprentice. But then another said that it was a falcon." By now, Naruto had heard so many stories about Sasuke's true form, he didn't even know what he should believe. Maybe he should get Sasuke drunk and ask him to transform.

"Really? I heart it was a bat."

Oh that was new. Immediately, he had to imagine Sasuke with big leathery wings and pointy ears. It was a hilarious thought that Sasuke would sleep upside down, hanging from the top of his tent. Only that instead of his wings, Sasuke would have a childish blanket wrapped around his naked form.

"What's so funny?"

"Imagine Sasuke all wrapped up and hanging from the ceiling. His head would go red like a tomato and such." He couldn't stop thinking about how Sasuke would suddenly fall down on his ass when he chose to scare him. It was funny and Naruto liked that thought.

"Stop being stupid! Sasuke doesn't sleep hanging upside down." She shook her head. "Seriously, how do you even come to such thoughts?"

"You said he looked like a bat!"

"I said I heard a man say his true form is a bat!" She protested, suppressing the laugh herself.

"Alright, we could believe that he at least has wings." He nodded. "And long hair. Oh and he has fangs. I saw them today. And his eyes turned red. What animal has long mane, wings, fangs and red eyes?"

"All Uchihas have red eyes when they channel essence, Naruto." Her tone sounded like Master Iruka, Naruto noticed. Maybe it was because they both liked to lecture people. "Master Kakashi has a red eye under that eye-patch of his."

"Okay, then red eyes don't count. But still. Maybe he is a falcon." Instead of back in his chair, Naruto chose to sit on the carpet at Sakura's feet. "His bow has falcons on it. And he's called the Son of falcon."

"You think he can fly?"

"What? He can fly?" Naruto jumped up again. Sudden anger caught him as he though about a flying Sasuke in the sky. "Why the hell didn't he fly? We could have saved Gaara! That dammed Bastard! I knew he wasn't concentrated. I'm gonna kill him!"

"Hold on!" Sakura called and reached out for him. Only then did Naruto realize the he was already at the flap of his tent. "It was a question, Idiot!" Pulling at his ear, Sakura dragged him back into the tent. The two guard at his door chuckled and Naruto knew that new rumors would arise tomorrow.

"Oh," He rubbed his poor ear when Sakura let him go. Sitting down on his carpet, he took a sip from his sweet wine. "I feel like I don't know him anymore." He sighed. "He still doesn't talk to me unless he has to. I always thought I want to be his boss, but now that I am, it feels awful. He's always second guessing me, like he knew better. He probably does, but he wouldn't argue with me. He does whatever I tell him to, it's like he doesn't really care if I'm right or wrong. I can't believe I'd ever say this, but I miss our fights."

He liked to remember the friendship they had when they were fresh out of the Academy. Back then, Sasuke and Naruto bickered and bantered. They fought over everything, from strategy to where to have lunch. Back then, Sasuke was a comrade who wasn't consumed by anger and hatred, or like now ice-cold indifference. From time to time, the last Uchiha had even allowed Naruto into his personal space or his heart. When they were the Strike Team 7, Naruto could look at Sasuke and knew his thoughts.

Now, whenever his gaze fell upon the last Uchiha, Naruto still had the feeling Sasuke was miles away. It was as if he had never found Sasuke and dragged him back to Konoha. It was as if the passionate young Sasuke he wanted to return to their team was gone, instead a cold, calculating man with Sasuke's face had followed him home. Of course he knew that twenty five years could change a lot, but still he had turned in his bed night after night, wondering why the stronger warrior had surrendered to him in the first place.

He could still remember that day over ten years ago as if it was yesterday. It was three days after Naruto had heard of a young man with the Uchiha crest on his back wandering the southern regions of the Land of Fire. Without any preparation, he had fetched Shishi from his stall and started riding. He didn't even know where he was headed, but just couldn't remain idle. He had found Sasuke purely by accident, trusting his instinct to lead him to his friend.

There wasn't any drama or fancy battleground. Naruto had caught Sasuke with his team at a river bank, washing their cloths and refilling their canteens. As soon as Sasuke had laid eyes on him, the now grown man had ordered his team to retreat. Naruto had followed on Shishi's back until sundown. When the moon rose, Sasuke finally turned around, ready to face him, determination burning in those red eyes.

They had fought the whole night while the three strange creatures Sasuke called his companion watched from safe distance. Accusation of broken trust was shouted as tears had filled Naruto's eyes. Until then, he didn't know how much he had missed Sasuke. Seeing the black-haired young man before him, a silvery demilune burning on his forehead, Naruto was beside himself. He couldn't concentrate, couldn't plan. Until today, he only knew how much he wanted to defeat Sasuke and bring him back home.

When the sun rose they continued fighting, Sasuke matching Naruto in his legendary stamina. It almost seemed, that Sasuke was holding back. He had not even transformed. With the sun that rose higher into the sky, Naruto's desperation grew deeper. He was so close but if he failed, Sasuke might be lost to him forever. It was then that Sasuke finally managed to pin Naruto down to the ground, the zenith sun shining down on both of them. But the strike that would end Naruto never came. The blond had screamed into Sasuke's face that if Sasuke didn't come back with him, he might as well kill him. Then, Sasuke's sword had fallen from his grasp, landing next to Naruto in the grass. The proud victor of their match sunk to his knees and spoke the two words Naruto would never forget.

_I surrender._

"Naruto?" Sakura's voice interrupted his thought and caused a small shiver. He had tried not to think about that day too much. Sasuke was back and he should be happy. But somehow, the man that followed him home wasn't his best friend anymore.

"I was just thinking about that day," Naruto whispered, pulling his knees up to his chin. "I still don't understand why he surrendered. He'd won, you know. He had me there. He could have killed me, but he surrendered. Why?"

"I can't tell for sure," Sakura seemed to hesitate. She glanced behind her as if to make sure their conversation stayed private. "I think he just misses home."

Naruto blinked at her, no understanding reaching his mind.

"I mean, he misses Konoha. You know, they still don't let him go home. It's been over ten years and they still haven't revoked his banishment. Maybe that's why he surrendered."

Thinking, Naruto shook his head. It didn't feel like that. When he had fought Sasuke in that night, the last Uchiha hadn't shown any sign of nostalgia. It was something else, something that only Sasuke knew. Somehow, deep in his guts, Naruto suspected that it had something to do with that silvery mark on his head and the way his body changed.

"I can't tell you either, Sakura." He sighed. "There are so many theories in my head and I don't know which one to listen to. What if he is a spy like everyone is thinking? I don't know what he wants, really. He says he knows his place and is loyal to Konoha, but what if he's laying? It's not like anyone of us can really tell."

Sakura had listened to him intensely. She drank her wine and sighed also, making Naruto regret his words. He didn't want to make Sakura sad. "That's the problem, I think." She said with small voice. "If you don't trust him, no one will."

The young captain wanted to protest, but knew that Sakura was telling the truth. But how could he trust Sasuke if he didn't know him? Though Naruto was present when Sasuke accepted the uniform of the Fire Legion of Konoha and taken his vow, he still didn't know what Kakashi and the Queen did to make Sasuke join their troops. He himself had never thought that Sasuke would willingly follow anyone's command. But the young Uchiha had advanced through the rank quickly, becoming an officer after two years. Of course, Kakashi's tutorship had been a positive influence, but still it was odd for a known traitor to hold any power in the Konoha military.

Having the raven-haired transferred to his direct command was a surprise. When Kakashi told him the news personally, Naruto though he was just making one of his stupid jokes. But then, Sasuke entered his tent, the sashes with the symbol of a lieutenant draped over his moonsilver armor. He had stood before Naruto in the position of attention for nearly a whole minute before the young captain remembered to tell him to stand at east. The whole time, he could only gape at handsome man who was the representation of the finest soldier.

"I don't know." he breathed out, laying down on the carpet. "Sakura, I really don't know what to think about him. I tried, but he blocks me out! It's like he's afraid of me or just doesn't want to see me as anything but his CO! I don't know if he thinks of me as a friend anymore!"

He refused to cry. His rank as a captain of the Konoha legion didn't bother him. But Naruto knew that if he started, Sakura would follow. And before he knew it, they'd weep together, mourning the loss of a dear friend. He had to be strong for her. Even after all this time, Naruto still saw the same infatuation she held for Sasuke. That was another reason for Naruto to be angry at his lieutenant. Sasuke could at least tell her he wasn't interested.

"Naruto..."

"I know!" He yelled. "I know I should trust him! He's risked his life for me and hasn't given me any reason to doubt him! But it's not that I don't think of him as a good leader and soldier, he's just..."

"Be quiet!" She snapped.

Naruto rolled around to look at her and immediately thought that she was in pain. Sakura had pressed her gentle fingers to her temple, a deep frown on her face. She held her eyes closed and her lips tightened into a thin line. As Naruto watched, he could see sweat appear on her forehead, then she gasped.

"What is it? Sakura, are you okay?"

She held up a hand to silence him and continued to suffer. After a few seconds more, her features finally smoothed down. She turned to look at him, her face suddenly pale. Something had happened and Naruto sensed the shift of air in the room. Sakura's eyes were full of worry and something like fear. The captain swallowed.

"It was Lieutenant Aoba, the wind carried his words." she said after taking a long breath. "They found a town butchered by the walking dead."

"This can't be a coincidence!" The melancholy that grasped him just a moment before vaporized. "Where is Kakashi right now?"

"He's heading towards the fire temple," she reported, her voice just as serious as Naruto's. "Captain Yamato and Lieutenants Raido and Genma are with him. We're to meet him there as soon as possible."

Naruto's head was about to explode with theories. He quickly downed his wine and slammed his cup on the little table audibly. "Go finish your preparations and then fetch Sai. I'll go find the Bastard. Meet me at the gate in one hour, we're going to ride through the night."

Sakura nodded quickly and finished her drink. They existed their tent together and hurried along the camp. She darted to the left where Sai stayed with some of the other specialized soldiers while Naruto headed to the right, where Sasuke probably was. He didn't like the allocation that demanded Sasuke to stay away from the common troops. They feared him enough as it was, no reason to increase the resentment among them by excluding Sasuke. But whatever Naruto said, Sasuke preferred to stay alone.

Sometimes he wondered why Sasuke joined with the troops to begin with. It wasn't like Sasuke ever voiced his need to protect Konoha. Though he'd never seen the last Uchiha to back away from a fight, Sasuke had never volunteered for any mission that would keep him away for too long. He never walked among the men who wasn't his own or sit down with them at the camp fire. He didn't join them in their nightly rituals of sharing wine and stories. He didn't even share his table with the other officers or Elementalists.

When the lieutenant wasn't with Naruto, he was at his own small camp that housed his two scales, which consisted of only 50 men. All of them, Sasuke had picked out himself. When they weren't engaged in battle, Sasuke trained them relentlessly. Due to his strict regime, Sasuke's scales could almost rival some of Konoha's elite. When Sasuke wasn't doing that, he always retreated to his tent and allowed only his three companions to approach him whom he had brought back from the land of the free folk. Naruto didn't even want to think about what was said about those three. The mortal soldiers feared them and the Elementalists mistrusted them. Naruto couldn't even help himself. He long had suspected that one of them wasn't even human.

When he arrived at the excluded camp that housed his previous best friend, Naurto clearly felt the air change around him. The chatter from the tents that lined up neatly to form a road was quieter. No drunken trooper strode around, no laughter at some night time stories. Once or twice, Naruto had seen a soldier sitting in the flap of his tent, cleaning his weapon under the full moon light. He nodded at the mortal man who nodded in return. Still, no words broke between them.

Though Naruto admired Sasuke's ability to keep up conduct, he wished those men wouldn't look so solemn. It was true that alcohol was the death of discipline, Naruto at least allowed his men that pleasure from time to time. So far away from home and so long without any civilization, a little pleasure and relaxation could do wonder to the moral. But not here in the Uchiha camp. Here, things were kept strictly at order.

The road between the tents lead up to the one at the back. Flanked by two smaller ones, Sasuke's tent dominated the camp. It was bigger than the others, though not as big as Naruto's. It surprised the young captain that the large torches at the entrance weren't lit. Without any light, the dark green of the Konoha legion seemed almost black. Only the moonlight showed Naruto his way. When he arrived at the little square between the housing of the troop and the housing of the lord, he hesitated. Something just made this place so unwelcome. It was almost as if he was facing judgment after walking through the road of punishment under accusing eyes.

Swallowing, Naruto summoned his resolve. He was the captain of this camp, dammit! Sasuke was his subordinate. No way he should feel intimidated only by facing Sasuke's gate. He lifted his right foot and carefully placed it over the invisible line of the threshold. Immediately, all torches at the entrance of the three tents lid up with a roar. The darting flame blinded Naruto for a moment, making him clench his hands into fits.

A big man stepped out of the tent to his right. Naruto knew that it was one of Sasuke's companion. The biggest man in the Konoha forces approached him with questioning eyes, blocking his way to Sasuke's command center.

"Captain Uzumaki," the big man with orange hair spoke with soft voice. "You come at a late hour."

"Juugo, isn't it?" Naruto glanced up at him, hiding his nervousness behind his rank. He relaxed just a bit and straightened his posture.

Juugo nodded, but didn't let him pass. "Why are you here, Captain?"

"I want to see Sasuke," Naruto said honestly. He felt like a foot soldier, wanting to see his lord and having his way blocked by his unusually big bodyguard. It was ridiculous. "Is he here?"

"No, Captain," Juugo stepped away and gestured towards the darkness down the roll. "Sasuke's in the stall. You can wait inside while I go get him for you, my Lord."

"There's no need," Naruto held up a hand. "I'll go find him myself. Thank you, Juugo."

With that he quickly turned around. He could use some time with Sasuke without anyone listening in. When he walked down the path leading to the stall, Naruto snatched a glimpse of the red-haired woman and the creature with white hair and sharp teeth. No matter when he saw that man, he always seemed wet. Nodding to himself, Naruto decided that that one certainly wasn't human. He should ask Sasuke about it.

He arrived at the stall a few minutes later, the strong scent of the animals greeting his nostrils. He heard some of the horses breathing loudly in the night, while a low murmur reached his ears. Instinctively, Naruto lowered his pace. When the wind blew over him, Naruto took the chance and hurried towards the wall of the stall. He crouched down and steadily made his way to the corner.

His heart jumped as he heard Sasuke talking. His voice was soft and low. Naruto couldn't remember ever hearing Sasuke speak to someone like that. Even if the person didn't answer, Naruto felt the jealousy burn inside him at the fondness that traced those kind words. He clenched his teeth and tried to breath very quietly.

"...you're beautiful, no need to impress me further." Sasuke paused. "Thank you. It's good to know that you're here." He paused again, then Naruto heard clothes rushing, then Sasuke grunted and breathed heavily. "You're so greedy, you know? How long have I been doing this? Still not enough?" The person did something and Sasuke chuckled. The low groan from Sasuke's throat sounded loudly in Naruto's ears, making something in his stomach turn. "Great! Are you satisfied now? My pants are messed up."

At that, Naruto couldn't stop his curiosity. He crawled on all four and tried to peek around the corner. He wanted to know who it was that did unspeakable things with Sasuke in the stall at night. Simply the thought of Sasuke meeting with some man or women seemed wrong. Bending his neck, Naruto held his breath. The open stall was dark, not a light source in sight. It would just suit Sasuke to keep it so secret so his loner reputation wouldn't be ruined. Clenching his teeth together tighter, Naruto dared to reached out a little further. Just a yard more and he might get to see Sasuke's hidden lover.

"If someone sees you like that." Sasuke said loudly. Naruto cursed under his breath and pressed his eyes shut, praying that Sasuke wasn't speaking to him. After a moment of silence with Sasuke still breathing heavily, he said. "Come out, I know you're there."

"Shit!" Angry that he had been detected so easily, Naruto rose to his feet. Padding off the dust from his robes, he tried not to look at whatever Sasuke was doing. But now that the Lieutenant knew he was there, Naruto couldn't just walk away from this, pretending nothing happened. Reminding himself that he was the superior here, Naruto walked around the corner.

The sight that greeted him punched the air from his lungs. No woman or man other than Sasuke was in sight. Standing only in his black pants that set low on his hips, Sasuke panted heavily, moving a brush over the shining fur of his loyal stallion. He stretched his arm reaching for a high spot on Onyx' back, making the muscles on his back move beneath that creamy skin. It shimmered slightly in the moonlight, from sweat of water Naruto couldn't tell. He watched Sasuke move with his mouth dry and dare not to turn his gaze. He would never admit it to anyone, but right now, Naruto found Sasuke really beautiful.

He suddenly wanted to reach out to touch Sasuke like Sasuke touched his stallion. He wanted to dug his fingers into Sasuke's shiny hair, confirming that it really was as soft as it looked. He thought about pressing his lips to Sasuke's forehead, exactly where his Caste Mark burned. Then he'd trace down his nose and kiss those handsome cheeks and finally taste Sasuke's lips.

"What do you want?"

Naruto almost said what he had just thought but quickly bit his tongue. It hurt but at least the pain brought him back to reality. Sasuke was standing right before him now, the brush for Onyx still in one hand. He placed his other hand on his lean hips, shifting his weight to one side. Those black eyes stared at him, unblinking and glistening with questions. But that wasn't what Naruto could look at. His eyes involuntarily wandered down to Saskue's face and then to his neck and down to his exposed body. Sasuke's chest was rising and falling noticeably, the muscles on his stomach moving with every breath. A drop of sweat trailed down Sasuke's abs and vanished at the rim of his pants, making Naruto gasp. He had never though of Sasuke in this way, but right now, all he wanted was to do was to run his tongue over that creamy skin.

"Oi, idiot!" Sasuke's hand came up to snap before his face. "What do you want?"

"I..." What did he want? Why was he here? Blinking stupidly, Naruto stared at Sasuke. Something seemed to change before his eyes. The veil that hid the young man seemed to dissolve, giving way to the truth. If he didn't know better, he'd almost say that an illusion just disappeared. From one moment to the next, silver was all he could see. "Uh..."

"Tse," Sasuke snorted, shifting his stance while the silver moved with him. "You have ink on your face."

"Uh, did you always have that?" Naruto asked stupidly, not listening to what Sasuke said.

"What are you talking about?" Irritated, Sasuke rolled his eyes at him.

"Uh..." What was that silvery pattern on Sasuke's skin? Not knowing how to describe then, he pointed at it, tracing its form without really touching Sasuke. "Yeah, that! This silvery stuff."

Sasuke's eyes widened for a moment. He glanced down at the spot Naruto was pointing and quickly snapped his head back. "You can see it?"

"Yeah, of course!" Naruto snapped. "I'm not blind, it's right there!"

"What else can you see?"

Not knowing what Sasuke was implying, Naruto took a step back, looking Sasuke up and down. He didn't remember anytime in the past he had looked at Sasuke this intensely. He tried to look past the silvery pattern on Sasuke's skin that covered his chest and arms. He had never seen it before. It was as if liquid silver was embedded in his flesh, moving with his body. He recognized some of the symbols as runes he had seen in the old temples. He didn't knew what they meant and moved on. When he reached Sasuke's face, Naruto gasped. Was the great Uchiha Sasuke blushing? Shaking his head, Naruto told himself that it couldn't be. He looked at Sasuke's forehead and noticed with disappointment that no Caste Mark shimmered. Then he gasped again and burst out into laughing.

"Shit!" he heard Sasuke curse but couldn't stop. Naruto pressed his eyes shut and opened them again, but the it was still there. Now, he could tell that Sasuke definitely was blushing.

"Stop laughing, Idiot!" Sasuke snapped. "And if you tell anyone, I'll kill you!"

At Sasuke's anger, the scene became even funnier. His stomach began to hurt as his knees grew weak. Falling to the ground, Naruto pressed both his hands on his stomach while he desperately tried to get some air.

"Stop laughing!" A hand moved over his mouth, smothering the sound. "Stop, before someone hears you!"

Panting heavily, Naruto opened his eyes. The sight that greeted him made him laugh again while Sasuke's cheeks darkened with anger. To free himself, Naruto opened his mouth and darted his tongue out to lick Sasuke's finger. As if burned, Sasuke's hand snapped back, his browns curving in even more anger.

"You're a disgrace!" The last Uchiha spat down at him, rising to his feet again. He snorted at Naruto once more then turned his back on him.

Gaping in wonder, Naruto forgot to laugh. The pattern on his back was beautiful, flowing over his skin like silver tendrils. The grace and elegance in its design robbed him of his breath. Though they formed no ornamental picture or anything Naruto recognized, they seem to carry a deeper meaning. Picking himself from the floor for the countless time this day, Naruto watched Sasuke shrug a simple shirt over his bare shoulders. When Sasuke wrapped his violet skirt-like piece of cloth around his midsection, Naruto winced because it hid so much of his beautiful body.

"What do you want?" He asked again, picking up the bucket with water he used to clean Onyx.

"Man, why do you have cat ears?" Naruto tried hard not to laugh again.

"Well, you have whiskers!" Sasuke retorted.

"Whisker marks!" He defended, shouting. "I'm born that way! The last time I saw you, you definitely didn't have any cat ears!" With that, Naruto blurred out laughing again. "Where they always there?"

"Shut up!"

"Does that mean you have four ears?" the Captain had to support himself by leaning against the beam of Onyx' stall. "Do you have a tail to match?"

Naruto instinctively raised his arm to block the coming blow that didn't come. Blushing furiously, Sasuke actually reached up to the two black ears that grew out of the top of his skull. He smoothed over them, reminding Naruto even more of the cat like nature of the Uchiha. He also had to admit that it looked really cute. He couldn't wait to tell Sakura that the oh-so-fearsome Uchiha actually had cat ears growing between his hair.

"What are those?"

"It's a tell," Sasuke muttered.

"What?"

"I said it's a tell!" He thrust the bucket of water into Naruto arms and tilted his head towards the big bin at the end of the stall. "All Lunar have it. It makes us distinguishable. You shouldn't be able to see it. Shit, I hate them!"

"I think they are cute," Naruto grinned.

"Wonderful!" He rolled his eyes, walking towards the bin with another bucket. "Captain Uzumaki thinks it's cute."

"Can I touch them?" Naruto followed, clutching the bucket of dirty water.

"What?"

"Your ears! They're so cute!" He reached out but his hand was slapped away forcefully.

"No!"

"Come on!"

"I said, no!"

"Come on, don't be a dick!"

"What part of no didn't you get! Take your hands off me!"

"Sasuke, please!"

"Fuck off, Idiot!"

"Please, Sasuke!" He pressed his hands together, begging. "Just once!"

"Over my dead body!" The Uchiha hissed, his face dangerously close to Naruto's.

Feeling the hot breath on his skin, Sasuke's cat ears became the last of Naruto's worries. A shiver ran down his spine, making him shake. The pale, hot lips of the handsome man was only a centimeter away. The tremble that went through them made Naruto groan. He wanted to accept the invitation and pressed his own lips against Sasuke. He wanted to press his tongue inside that mouth and lick those fangs he knew were there while his fingers traced those silvery pattern down his body.

With a shaky breath, Naruto leaned in closer. He closed his eyes and tilted his head. Just a little closer and...

The bucket Sasuke had thrust into his arms stuck between them. For the briefest moment, Naruto felt a brush of something soft before Sasuke suddenly backed away with a gasp. Realizing that the moment was destroyed by a bucket of dirty water, Naruto snapped his eyes open. Sasuke had bent his head to face the ground, both hands clenched into fists, his own bucket laying forgotten next to him. He breathed heavily with his face contorted as if fighting some unknown suffering. Then, he took a ragged breath and slowly backed away from Naruto. After three longs steps, Saskue turned his back on him.

"The hour is late, Captain," he said with his voice plain of any emotion. "If there's nothing else, then I've taken too much of your time already."

Naruto felt as if someone had slapped him across the face. Sasuke's voice cut deeper than any blade and Naruto suddenly felt his chest hurt. He resisted the urge to call out that man's name in desperation but only swallowed.

"Yeah, sorry." He nodded, remembering what he had come to do. Sakura was probably waiting for him already. "I came to tell you to ready your horse. We ride for Kakashi tonight. Go finish your preparation with haste, I'll brief you on the way."

"Ah." Sasuke nodded and vanished in the darkness after a few steps.

Feeling alone and abandoned, Naruto remained rooted on the spot still with the bucket of dirty water clenched to his chest. Sighing, he realized that Sasuke had dumped his work on him. But it was worth it, because for a moment, Sasuke and him could bicker like before. In that little moment he had felt as if his old friend was back. But Sasuke wouldn't be his friend anymore, would he?

Nothing would went back to normal because for the split of a second, Naruto had tasted Sasuke's lips.

* * *

**THANK YOU SO MUCH for reading! :-) **

**Seriously, Naruto is so fun to write. He always brightens my mood. Can't believe I used to dislike him. :-O  
And sorry I gave Sasuke Cat ears. Every Lunar has a tell, and I thought really hard what to give him. Cat ears somehow suits him. XD**

**And leave a comment and tell me what you think. I'm curious if all that Exalted stuff is understandable.**

**I'll be back soon...**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: OMG! I have 10 followers now! That's awesome! Thank you so much, guys. And special thanks to Cloaked Depression and Yoshi for the first reviews! You guys really encourage me! And so sorry for the week without posting. I was at the gamescon in cologne, germany. It was fantastic. The new Naruto game is awesome! I can't wait!**

**Now back to the story. I think the plot in this story is taking form here. I'll get interesting, I dare say. XD**

**Now, please enjoy! :-)**

* * *

**The longest night**

**04.**

Sakura always thought of herself as an excellent rider, only now did she realize how far behind she really was. Competing against Naruto, who was hailed as the best rider in the whole Land of Fire and Sasuke, who had a natural bond with his animal, Sakura just couldn't ignore the gap that had come to rest between them. In the end, she was only an Elementalist, while her team-mates were...

She still couldn't be sure of what Naruto really was. Everyone of rank and status in Konoha knew that a demon was bound into Naruto in order to prevent it from destroying the city. As Naruto grew up parentless, that exact secret had given him many troubles, as most fear the power of the Kyuubi. But when the young blond warrior proved himself more and more worthy to Konoha, people had come to accept what he was. Until today, they still believed that it was the demon who had given Naruto his unique skills. For decades now, Sakura had participated in the lie about the origin of Naruto's power. No one had doubted that it was the essence of the Kyuubi that had given Naruto his strength and stamina. How wrong they were.

Though Sakura couldn't be perfectly certain, she knew that the source of Naruto's power wasn't a demon. It was something more... divine. She could still remember the day when Naruto received that power. In one of the most brutal battle of her life when Sakura was only a recruit fresh out of the academy, she had witnessed something she knew would be singular. It was the mission in Wave where they had found their way blocked by the warlord Zabuza who was known as the Demon of Mist. In a moment when Sakura though she had lost the love of her life, it was Naruto who had given her hope. As the blond had held the unconscious body of Sasuke, a scream had escaped his throat. It was almost as if some deity above was listening and parted the clouds to give way to a shining sun. The golden light had reached down and touched the blond, who was about to falter.

In that moment, Naruto had burned inside an Anima of white fire as a golden fox appeared as his totem. It was so bright and magnificent Sakura had to shield her eyes. She couldn't say what happened, only that Master Kakashi and Naruto had defeated their opponents. From that day on, everything changed. Naruto had changed. Though he spoke the same way and thought the same way, Sakura had seen the deep metamorphoses inside him. His skills had quickly improved, even to a state where it shadowed Sasuke's. When Sakura had asked him later, Naruto only said that he didn't even know himself. It was as if all the things he found so difficult at the Academy suddenly became easy for him. He said, it was as if he remembered them from the past, rather than learning them anew.

It was in that conversation Naruto had first referred to himself as a Solar.

But what was with Sasuke, Sakura wondered. Before the last Uchiha returned to them, she hadn't even heard of something called the Lunar. It was after two years of constant speculation, Queen Tsunade who had been her mentor took her aside and told her the secret she had to keep. Unlike Naruto, Sasuke was rather quiet about his nature. He had never lied, but only refused to give away any information. Even his true skills were unknown to her. She wasn't interested in his martial art skills or his marksmanship. Anyone who practiced enough could achieve that. It was the secret of shape-shifting and its extent that Sakura sought to know. It was the deep mystery that shrouded Sasuke's essence and his way of using it.

Both her team-mates' powers were so different from what Sakura had learned. Unlike her kind who manipulated elements through the use of essence, Naruto and Sasuke didn't even need the benefit of an element to be powerful. Their control and reserve of essence were unmatched. When they attacked, they didn't need to channel their power through anything, but attacked purely with it. It was a control Sakura could only dream of.

She shook her head. Now wasn't the time to think about the difference between the Terrestrial and the Celestial Exalted, even though the knowledge about Naruto and Sasuke's power was rare and left many questions unanswered. Right now, she had to focus on the knowledge of the dead she had were she to be of more use to her Commander.

They had set out form Naruto's camp with an hour of delay. When the captain had finally arrived, Sakura could tell that Naruto had just strapped his armor on and took his pouches from his squire. When she asked, he only hinted that the hour wasn't wasted and refused to say more. She wondered if it had anything to do with Sasuke, who arrived shortly after Naruto. It was odd for the disciplined lieutenant to be late. She had thought about asking him, but stayed silent at Sasuke's obvious foul mood. She remembered that he didn't like to be interrupted during his sleep.

They had decided to leave Sai behind to watch the camp. As an agent of root, Sai had the authority to act as Naruto's substitution. That of course didn't please Sasuke, who but kept his mouth shut. He only threw an irritated glance at Naruto, who returned it with a sheepish smile.

It first caught Sakura's attention that something wasn't right when they paused to read a map Sasuke brought with him while their mounts drank from the river nearby. No matter what Sasuke was doing, Naruto couldn't stop looking at Sasuke's head, or the space just above his head to be precise. And when Sasuke directly looked at the blond, his focus was more with Sasuke's lips than his words. That of course wasn't missed by the last Uchiha who grunted angrily and shot Naruto one of his famed glares. Sakura felt a little excluded by it, but still was happy to see them return to their old rivalry. Anything was better than a mute Uchiha who followed Naruto's every command.

It became clear that something happened when Naruto made a joke about cats and Sasuke promptly wrapped his gloved hand over the Captain's mouth. Sakura had gasped, for in all those years Sasuke had joined their team, he had never tried to interfere with Naruto on a physical level. Now, out of nothing, the sullen Uchiha had decided to act like a premature recruit again.

She had wanted to ask Naruto on several account, but somehow she suspected that Sasuke kept a close eye on the blond, like a shadow in the corner. So, her chances had passed time after time and before she knew they had arrived at Kakashi's camp after two days of almost constant riding.

"You're late," the Commander greeted them with firm voice from where he stood behind his huge table. It was filled with rolls and maps, while an untouched breakfast sat at the rim. "I sent word for you two days ago."

"Well, it's a long ride!" Naruto protested, rubbing his butt. "I feel like I took a hard pounding."

A vein bulged on Sakura's forehead. Naruto might belong to the nobles of Konoha now, but he certainly didn't speak like one. Her hand clenched audibly, making Naruto wince. He grinned at her apologetically before approaching their mentor.

"So, what's up?" He leaned against the big command table and wasn't stopped. "Where's your army going?"

"Home," Kakashi finally looked up at them with his one visible eye. "In times like this, I fear for Konoha's safety."

Their Commander had the odd habit of hiding his face under a fine cloth mask that was pulled up to his nose. The left side of what was left of his visible skin was covered by a black headband with the emblem of a Konoha Commander that fell over his eye. When they were younger, in their first year of service, they often tried to find out what was under it. But after almost four decades, she had finally given up.

"How is King Gaara?" Kakashi asked, not knowing what topic he had just breached. Just as Naruto was about to open his mouth to answer, probably in his hot-headed way, Kakashi held up a hand. "Sasuke, report."

"Yes, Sir!" Sasuke finally stepped up to the Commander from the entrance. Sakura wondered if he kept up the protocol just to annoy them. Everyone knew that when the former Strike Team 7 was alone, no one cared about conduct.

Sakura listed carefully as Sasuke recapitulated their hunt with crisp sentences. She didn't miss that he had let out everything that was too personal or revealed their emotional state. With no word did Sasuke mention his argument with Sai, nor did he say anything about their conversation afterward. He didn't even mention that it was him who had kept Naruto from charging into the Shadowland.

When Sasuke finished, Kakashi had a grim expression on his face. He frowned deeply and put a hand on his chin. "It can't be a coincident."

"That's what I said!" Naruto exclaimed. He reached out for Kakashi's untouched breakfast and grinned when their mentor didn't object. "So what happened on your end?"

Kakashi sighed heavily. He came around his desk and leaned against it. Sakura could see the fatigue in Kakashi's face. The bag under his one eye was more prominent, the wrinkles at his eye seemed to have deepened. Even his voice sounded more tired than usual.

"I went up the mountain," he sighed again, closing his eye. "It's mostly the same as the town, all monks butchered. The head of the abbot is missing, we suspect that who ever did this took his head in for bounty. I sent Yamato and Aoba to check it out."

"So what did you call us for?" Naruto said with his mouth full.

"If it really is the walking dead, then I need your power." The commander turned to face Naruto, who sat in the chair on the side, mouthing Kakashi's breakfast. "There's a reason I didn't eat. I plan to show the town to you."

"That bad?" Sakura almost whispered. Kakashi wasn't the one to use the word _butcher_ lightly. "What happened?"

"As I said, butchered." Kakashi shrugged. "But that wasn't the reason I called you here. I found trace of the walking dead, now I need Naruto to confirm it. You can feel them, the Creatures of Darkness, can't you?"

"Uh, I think so." Naruto shrugged. "It's not like I had a lot of dealings with them. I don't even know that much about them."

"That will be good enough." Kakashi nodded and turned back to study another map.

"Permission to speak, Sir," Sasuke interrupted.

"Granted."

Sakura hated that Kakashi and Sasuke always acted like they didn't know each other.

"Why do you ask for me specificity?" The last Uchiha glared. "What are you not telling us, Sir?"

"Sharp as usual, Sasuke," Kakashi nodded and turned back. He waited until Naruto swallowed his last bite of bread and fixed his gaze on the three of them. "I first wanted you because your sight might help us. My other eye could only see that much. Also, I'd like your knowledge on the dead. As I recall, Orochimaru was proficient in that area, was he not?"

Sakura turned sharply on Sasuke. For an instant she felt embarrassed to have boasted her knowledge in front of him. It was quickly followed by anger that he had tricked her into talking, shaming her for the little she knew. She had truly thought that she impressed him and made him agree on that date. She really believed that he didn't know. Sasuke of course didn't miss her resentful glare. He countered with on of his own and turned back to face Kakashi, leaving Sakura feeling the old pain in her chest.

"I am no student of the dark art," Sasuke stated again. "I know where they come from, how to fight them and how to kill them."

"That's it?" Naruto didn't seem satisfied. Sakura herself hoped for more, to be honest.

"That's all you need for now," Sasuke remarked. "If it's only the walking dead, then I am not worried."

"We found them outside a Shadowland." Kakashi lifted one eyebrow, clearly challenging Sasuke.

The last Uchiha was unfazed. "So?" He shrugged.

"Don't be a bastard, bastard!" Naruto yelled. "Tell us what you know."

With a sigh, Sasuke actually gave in. "They are dead bodies reanimated by the necrotic essence in the Shadowland. Mindless, powerless beings with a primal hunger for the flesh of the living. Some call them zombies. Necromancers can empower them with more useful features, but that's another story. You kill them the common way."

Sakura gaped at the fact that Sasuke who had never admitted to be a student of lore possessed such hidden knowledge. In Konoha, one needed the highest clearance to even access books about the dark art, let along study it. And here Sasuke stood, informing them about the those abominations as if they were only a barbaric tripe. Some of the terms he used, Sakura had never heard of.

"So what? We can just kill them?" Naruto asked.

"You can burn them." Sasuke smirked at Naruto who beamed at the comment.

"They are not dangerous?" He asked, his eyes not leaving Sasuke's for a moment.

"Not to us." Sasuke too seemed to have forgotten that Kakashi and she were present.

She cleared her throat loudly and saw how Naruto snapped out of his trance. "Is there anything more?" She asked, her thirst for knowledge almost overpowering her. She would grasp the chance at some hidden lore if she could. "Anything?"

"Does the sunlight hurt them?" Kakashi asked.

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Of course not," he sneered at Kakashi. "You didn't take the Creature of Darkness literally, did you."

"It's not?" Sakura wondered. "Why not? Why are you called so?"

"Because they're outside the loom of f..." Sasuke quickly drew in a sharp breath. "Forget what I said."

"The loom of fate?" Kakashi's eye grew wide. "I thought that was a legend."

"Of course it is." Sasuke nodded quickly, staring at them intensely. Even without words, Sakura understood that he asked them to stay silent.

"Very well," the commander clapped his hands together. "And it so happens that I have dire need for your knowledge. With the strength of your eyes added to mine, and not to forget Naruto's power, we might have a chance. And if anyone of us gets hurt, Sakura won't be far, would she?"

"Great!" Naruto exclaimed. "So it's Strike Team 7 again!"

"When do we start?" Sakura beamed, ready to prove herself again.

"Now," Kakashi smirked at all of them.

Naruto grinned brightly when Sakura looked at him. It had been so long since she could work with Naruto and Kakashi again. Now, even Sasuke was here to complete her team. In this little moment as they all stood inside Kakashi's temporary command tent, Sakura could almost believe that they had never been apart.

-xXx-

Riding was one of Naruto's favorite activity. Whenever he climbed onto the powerful back of his mighty Simhata, he felt that he could go wherever he wanted. He loved the way his mount moved under him, carrying him over plains of hills. He loved the way wind blew into his face while landscape blurred around him in his speed. He even enjoyed the dust that his lion horse kicked up in the air.

But all that vaporized as they arrived at the small town Kakashi spoke of. In the midday sun, Naruto gagged at the stench of burned bodies and old blood. He understood why his mentor told him not to eat. As he saw the signs of the crime that happened here, he had to press one hand against his mouth to prevent his breakfast from spilling. Beside him, Sakura gasped loudly. She too took out a handkerchief to shield her nose, frowning with tears glistening in her eyes.

"What..." she breathed out, her eyes focused on something a few feet ahead of them.

Naruto instinctively followed her gaze. At the door of a traditional house, Sasuke stood with his head bowed low. He traced the darkened wood of that building with one hand, while his other clenched into a tight fist. Even from here, Naruto could see Sasuke tremble, not to mention the murderous intent the Uchiha was emitting.

Just as Naruto stepped away from Sakura to take care of Sasuke, Kakashi's hand came down on his shoulder. The commander looked directly into his eyes and shook his head discreetly. Naruto responded with some confused head-shake of his own, challenging his mentor to come clear about it. When Kakashi didn't answer, Naruto mouthed: _what's wrong? _Kakashi again shook his head and this time, his gaze told the young captain that it was final. Even more confused, Naruto looked at Sakura for help, who only mouthed: _His clan._

Remembering how the noble Clan of Uchiha had come to an end almost half a decade ago, Naruto swallowed. He knew he should give Sasuke some space, but he just couldn't see Sasuke suffer like this. What if this all reminded Sasuke of the reason why he wanted to become powerful? What if this destroyed his willingness to stay with them and made him run away again? What if Sasuke remembered that his parents and clansmen were still unavenged and the murderer was still out there, somewhere.

"Sasuke," Kakashi called out, releasing Naruto from his inner turmoil. "Come, I have to show you something."

They all followed Kakashi silently, Naruto not leaving Sasuke out of his sight. He watched the black-haired young man at his side, his gaze unwillingly wandering up to meet Sasuke's ears. Every since he saw them in the stall, they had not disappeared. Naruto had noticed that they really were cat ears, even moving with Sasuke's mood. At times if was really difficult not to look at them. Right now, Naruto just wanted to pat Sasuke, smoothing his ears which hang due to his mood.

Not missing Naruto intense gaze, Sasuke lifted his eyes to glare at him. The black eyes Naruto usually meet were blood red now, with three black dots lined up in a circle. Somehow, it was hard to tell any emotions from them. So often had Naruto wondered what Sasuke saw through those eyes.

He was still thinking about Sasuke's eyes, or lips or ears when the sound of a bonfire reached him. He turned towards the main road and widened his eyes at the huge pyre in the middle of the town. Only after a closer look did Naruto realized that the burning pyre wasn't made of wood but hundreds of human bodies. He clenched his teeth at that sight for the fire wasn't red but a ghostly green.

"What the hell is that?" He heard himself ask.

"That's the question," Kakashi said next to him. "I lit it two days ago."

"What did you do, Master?" Sakura gasped.

"I found the men already piled up when we got here. Only when I burned them, it was normal fire." Kakashi started. Naruto listened intensely as his mentor explained how he had found the town and the people inside. Kakashi told them about the bodies that showed the signs which led him to suspect the dealing of the dead and how he had gathered the rest and set them burning with his own essence.

When he had finished, Sasuke was the first to ask. "How many?"

"What do you mean?"

"How many were they? When did they die?"

"Is that important?" Sakura asked.

"Would I ask if it's not?" Sasuke was in foul mood today.

"Two hundred maybe," Kakashi answered. "They died five days ago."

"So it was the third day when you burned them," Sasuke approached the pyre without hesitation. Naruto followed swiftly, not knowing what else to do. If Kakashi had hoped for him to detect any sign of the dead, Naruto would have to disappoint him. He didn't feel anything but the nausea of smelling so many burning.

"Master Kakashi, shouldn't they be ash already? I mean, it was two days ago."

"I'm worried about it also." Kakashi nodded truthfully. "I intended for them to burn within the hour. When I came back from the mountain, the fire was already green."

Naruto gaped, gesturing that the green fire. He wasn't a lore student, but he knew that this couldn't be good. Turning around to look at the intimidating fire again, Naruto's gaze focused on Sasuke, who strode around the pyre like a predator. Something in his movement indicated that he wasn't just looking, but searching for something specific. When the Uchiha finished his circle, a very dark expression was on his face.

Without any word, the young Uchiha drew his silver sword and glowered at them. Naruto instantly clenched his fists and took up a defensive position. Now his fear had come true. This town changed Sasuke. It reminded him that they stood between him and his vengeance and Sasuke choose this moment to add them to the pyre. Next to him, Naruto saw in the corner of his eyes that Sakura also reached for the two daggers at her hip. He could clearly feel her channel her essence.

"What did you do, Kakashi?" Sasuke hissed, his fangs growing larger in his mouth.

The question called Naruto off guard. Sasuke wasn't planning on attacking them? "What do you mean, Sasuke! Put that sword away."

"Kakashi!" Sasuke snapped. "What did you do before you lid the pyre?"

"Nothing," Kakashi shook his head. "I had the women and children brought here, that's all."

"Have you examined the ground? Have you cast any spell, used any charm?"

"What? No! I used a simple fire technique, that's all." Their mentor sounded distressed. Now, Kakashi too reached for the sword on his belt. "Put your sword down, Sasuke."

"Sasuke, stop it!" Sakura screamed.

"Yeah, Sasuke, stop it!" Naruto added. Seeing Sasuke facing them with his sword drawn, Naruto couldn't but feel the jab of betrayal. He desperately wanted Sasuke to come to his senses and just be himself again. But maybe, this was Sasuke being himself.

"Reveal yourself!" Sasuke hissed, pointing his masterly crafted Daiklave at them. "Hatake, reveal yourself!"

"Calm down, Sasuke!" The Commander said steadily, his hands still clenching the hilt of his weapon.

Naruto shivered as he felt a wave of familiar essence past over him. A white light came from his right as the ground beneath his feet started to crack. A white spirit wolf crawled its way out and came to stand before its master, fangs bared and snarling. As leaves began to fall from the sky a few yards above them and danced around their mentor, Sasuke who watched intensely finally relaxed some.

He put his sword back into its sheath and nodded, still looking very displeased.

"Would you tell me what this is about?" The commander asked, his Anima already beginning to fade.

"I had to be sure who you are," Sasuke explained. While he faced them, Naruto watched with wonder how he changed. His skin turned darker as his hair began to grow, turning into a dark gray and reaching down to the small of his back. Long fingernails emerged from his hands, shaping them into doubtlessly powerful claws. The white in Sasuke's eyes and his usually pale lips became black, as sharp fangs reached passed his bottom lip. Sasuke loosened his cape, allowing it to fall to the ground. He heard Sasuke grunt as two enormous wings of the falcon sprout from his back, their feathers shimmering in many spectacular shades of brown.

Instinctively, Naruto searched for the black cat ears. They were still there, only a little more hidden in his now long hair.

Busy with staring at Sasuke's true form and categorizing what animal Sasuke represented, he completely missed the fact that Sasuke had turned towards the green pyre. He took a breath and promptly dug his claws into those dead men's flesh. Naruto heard Sasuke hiss as the fire burned his forearm, yet the Uchiha didn't stop. With a determination Naruto had never seen in him, Sasuke was trying to destroy the pyre dedicated to the unjust murdered.

"What are you doing?" Sakura screamed. Naruto too winced as he saw Sasuke's hands already blister under the fire.

"There might be something hidden beneath it." The weird looking thing that was once Sasuke struggled with the corpses. He pulled one at the base out of the fire and yelped as a few on top fell over him. "That's no use. Sakura, crack the earth! I need to see what's under the body!"

"What?" She turned to look at Kakashi, who looked as confused as Naruto felt.

"Oi!" Naruto ran towards Sasuke and pulled him out of the fire. Standing directly in front of him made Naruto realize that Sasuke was almost three yards tall now. "Would you please explain what the hell is wrong with you!"

"Can't you feel it?" At least Sasuke's voice was the same. "There's necrotic essence under the bodies. I can see it with my eyes. Kakashi must have missed them. If I'm not wrong, this might be some foul ritual."

"You know, you could have just said so." Naruto snorted and turned to nod at Sakura, who was already putting on her punching gloves. "You need the bodies gone?"

"No!" Sasuke cried out. "If they are burned by this fire, the ritual might be complete. We need to stop the fire before the bodies are consumed and before nightfall."

"If you need those bodies out of the way, I can help." Grinning at him, Naruto channeled his essence inside him. With the rise of his power, he felt his Caste Mark on his forehead tickle and watched the light he cast into Sasuke's features. As it grew brighter, understanding reached the transformed Lunar. "Should I?" Naruto asked smugly.

To Naruto's surprise, Sasuke slowly backed away. He kept his eyes on Naruto, unblinking. It was just like in command tent before. Whenever Naruto mentioned his Solar side, there was always a strange glint in Sasuke's eyes as if he wasn't seeing Naruto but a hopeful future. Then, Sasuke lowered his head in respect.

"Please," he said, his voice suddenly soft.

Naruto took a breath and closed his eyes. Spreading his arms, the young captain channeled essence into his whole being, revealing his Anima. Every Anima of every kind of Exalted had a unique ability. Naruto had found out that his own power allowed him to cremate whatever was dead, releasing the soul from this world. He had not thought about where it went but knew deep in his heart that it was something good.

Just as the first ray of his internal light radiated from him, Naruto heard Sakura scream behind him. Before he had time to turn around, something charged into him, knocking him to the ground. His Anima which wasn't fully activated yet dimmed down so only his Caste Mark still burned. He felt air being pressed out of his lungs while the back of his head connected with the hard surface painfully. Cold finger clenched around his neck and squeezed. Gasping, Naruto snapped his eyes open. The man who was kneeling on his chest looked nothing like anything Naruto had seen. Though he couldn't say what really was wrong, he instinctively knew that this was a dead soldier, one of those reanimated Sasuke spoke of. His skin was greenish gray, though his flesh wasn't hanging loose from his bone like the walking dead. His long, dirty hair hung out from his black helmet and fell onto Naruto's face. He could smell the stench that made him nauseous but still gagged for air.

Naruto clenched his hands into fists and aimed for the soldier's unprotected nose. He heard the bone crack as he landed, rotten blood dripping down to Naruto's face. The soldier didn't scream, nor did he relinquish his firm grip. Slowly, Naruto was beginning to feel the lack of air. His arms and legs were getting heavier as a pain built up in his head. Desperate, Naruto punched the soldier again and tried to rise from the ground. The result was the same. This dead soldier remained seated on Naruto chest with his hands around the captain's throat as if he was rigid. As Naruto's third punch made as good as no damage, he feared that the battle would come to an end for him.

With a flash of silver, Naruto saw the head of his opponent fly out of his vision, a clean cut at the man's neck. The powerful fingers that were squeezing the life out of him suddenly lost its strength, allowing the captain to breath again. A heavy cough rushed over him as air suddenly returned to his body. He struggled against the heavy body over him with his weakened limbs as the weight was lifted off him.

Sasuke who stood above him quickly jerked him to his feet, snarling. The Lunar reached out over his shoulder and pulled the dead soldier who was blocking his wings over his head before slamming the enemy hard on the ground. Again, his silver sword parted the man's head from his body.

"What are they?" Sakura yelled, freeing herself from the grasp of one of the vanguard. She jumped and landed next to them, both daggers ready in her grasp. Kakashi followed just a moment later, his enchanted sword glistening with blue essence.

"Ghost warriors," Sasuke gasped.

Naruto channeled essence into his fists as they watched another fifteen of those ghost warriors emerging from the nearby buildings. They all looked dead, but moved like living persons. Their armor was made off a kind of black iron, inched with strange glyphs. Some of them carried pendents of white bones around their necks, others had skulls of humans dangling from their belts. Each one had a black shied in their left and blood stained axes in their right. They too were of the same material like their armor.

"What the hell are ghost warriors?" Naruto shouted, watching his enemies marching towards them in synchronized movements. "How do we kill them?"

"The way you kill everything!" The Lunar hissed back. Sasuke let out a snarl towards the ghost warriors, his blade glowing with silver light. "Commander, orders?"

"Naruto take the right. Sasuke, you left. Sakura, you and I take the center." The commander barked. "Go!"

Naruto charged into the soldiers from the right, his fists glowing with a golden light. He aimed at the unprotected face of that soldier and met his shield instead. For a moment, he felt the cold iron block his way, but then his fist burned through the metal and connected with the man's head. This time, the ghost screamed an inhuman screech. It sounded shrill and a chill ran down Naruto's spine. With the shield of the ghost warrior attached to his arm, Naruto could only see half of the dead. He felt his opponents move rather than saw it and dodged the edge of the blood stained axe. Swiftly, Naruto's left reached up to meet the man's head again. His golden fist smashed though dead flesh and bones, punching a whole into that skull. The first fell down with armors clattering.

The second was on him before he could pull his arm out of the shield. He gasped and blocked the man's axe with his bare hand. Instead of his fist, it was the axe of the ghost that took the damage. Grinning, Naurto smashed his fist with the shield into the man's chest. Knowing that those Creatures of Darkness couldn't touch him without taking damage themselves, Naruto fought with new won confidence. The shield that was constantly dangling from his arm bothered him only slightly. He adjusted to the extra weight and fought with it. In time, the rest of the shield would corrode away. When the fifth came at him, he lunged out and punched his shield arm into the man's chest with such ferocity, they both landed on the ground. Kneeling on the dead man's chest, Naruto had difficulty freeing his hand from the man's chest and armor. This time, the black iron shield certainly wasn't helpful.

Trying to free himself, Naruto glanced up to reassess the battlefield. His own flank was cleared, but that wasn't to say about the others. On the left side, Sasuke was battling three simultaneously, while two already laid dead at his feet. He moved faster than a man of his statue should and successfully defended against all their attacks. It was strange watching Sasuke fight. The Lunar moved differently than he remembered. He didn't only use his sword or his free arm, but took perfect advantage of his gigantic wings. As he dodged one strike with the axe, Sasuke bent down to rotate around his own pivot. It appeared as if the edge of his wings were sharp, judging but the way a ghost's head flew from his shoulders. Beside that, Sasuke did little damage.

As fast as he could be, the strength of his elegant sword wasn't enough to pierce the soldier's armor. Sparks flew when Sasuke's silver sword met the black iron armor. With a frustrated grunt, the Lunar jumped into the air and pierced down at the opponent to his right. The third who was at Sasuke's left reached out with his iron shield and slammed it into Sasuke's face. Naruto heard the Lunar scream in pain as smoke rose from his wound. For a moment, Naruto watched his Lunar twisting on the ground, his hand came up to shield his face. The ghost strode towards the fallen Lieutenant and drove his axe inside Sasuke's shoulder. Blood splashed onto the ground as Sasuke's yelled again.

"Sasuke!" Fused with anger, Naruto ripped his arm from the man's chest, making dead flesh and iron fly. He dashed towards his team-mate who was struggling to reach his fallen weapon. Just when the axe came down on Sasuke again, a breeze of silver essence left Sasuke's fingers and carried the weapon into his grasp. The clang of their crossing weapons sounded loudly in Naruto ears. Right now, he couldn't think much about Sakura or Kakashi, only Sasuke who was visibly fighting the excruciating pain.

"Not me!" Sasuke pressed through his clenched teeth. "Go help Sakura! I'm alright!"

Taken aback by Sasuke's words, Naruto quickly threw a glance at the center. If he thought Sasuke wasn't doing so good, it was nothing compared to Kakashi and Sakura. Both of them have more wounds than Sasuke, their robes already turning dark by the blood. Though the slashes and cuts didn't seem to hurt as much as Sasuke's, Naruto realized that they needed his help more direly than the Chosen of the Moon. Struggling with himself for a moment, Naruto choose to save Sakura, who had locked her daggers with a ghost soldier. She kicked the dead man in the stomach, but only met the iron armor.

Each of them faced two opponents, only one laid dead between them. Kakashi kicked one soldier in the head, but was blocked by the raised shield. He used that to flip over the soldier, coming into a couch behind the ghost. Quickly, Kakashi's blade went through the flesh at the back of his thigh, bringing the ghost to his knees. His hand came up to grab the black helmet the man wore while his sword cut through the unprotected skin on the back of his head. With a nasty sounding squash, Kakashi separated the head from the shoulder.

Naruto dashed in just in time to block the coming strike of the axe. He punched through the armor like paper and ripped a part of the flesh out with him. His head came down to meet the ghost worrier's forehead, smashing it with his strength. Kakashi muttered a quick thanks, then both men moved to help Sakura. Naruto's anger reached a new level as he saw the soldier slap her with his big shield, the same move that had Sasuke screaming. Sakura only fell back several yards, a hard grunt coming out of her mouth.

"Help her!" Naruto yelled with confidence.

The Solar channeled new essence into his fists, making them burn even brighter. With one hard punch, he smashed the soldier's head, making the rotting brain splashing through the air. He closed his eyes for just that instant to protect his eyes and in disgust. Feeling a weapon coming his way, Naruto lifted his arm to protect his head. The axe shattered as it met Naruto's arm. He reached out and grabbed his head. With a scream, he snapped the man's neck.

Panting heavily, he searched the battlefield for anyone who was still moving. In the center and at the right, all dead remained dead. He nodded quickly to Kakashi, who was helping a dizzy looking Sakura to her feet and the commander returned his stare. With both of them safe and alive, Naruto's worries returned to the fallen Lunar. At the left flank, Sasuke laid on the ground with the dead warrior laying next to him, both unmoving.

Before Naruto could register, he was at the Saskue's side, who winced with obvious pain in his body. The gash in his shoulder looked bad, the flesh blackened as if burned by some fire. Dark blood poured out and shimmered brightly red against Sasuke's silver armor. Unlike Sakura who only had a big bruise on her face, Sasuke looked burned. Naruto could clearly see the places the iron touched Sasuke's flesh and left dark marks on it. Even the glyphs that decorated those shields could be seen on the handsome face.

"Sasuke!" Naruto yelled at the shallowly breathing man. "Sasuke! Wake up!"

The Lunar snapped his eyes open, his red eyes spinning with speed. He pushed himself off the ground and immediately started to scan the battlefield. When he was satisfied, his gaze lingered with Naruto.

"Are you hurt?" Sasuke gasped first, his tone full of worries. Surprised by Sasuke's concern, Naruto didn't answer. "Naruto, are you hurt?"

"What? No!" He retorted, helping Sasuke to sit up. "How are you? What happened?"

"Where are Kakashi and Sakura?"

"They are fine! Sakura's little dizzy, but they'll be fine. What happened to..."

A sudden gasp next to them made them both jerk their head around. The one Sasuke had pierced with his sword still wasn't dead. The ghost soldier laid unmoving on the ground, his head turned towards them and a vicious grin on his face. He started to laugh as he caught Naruto's gaze and spat some rotten blood on the ground between them.

Again, anger drove Naruto to his feet. He crossed the space between them in three long strides and grasped the collar of that ghost soldier. Again, the fist he lifted blistered with golden essence. He hated those abominations, those who had hurt his friends. He would take all his anger out on this one, until everything of this revolting creature was gone.

"Stop!" Sasuke snapped behind him. He Lunar pushed himself off the ground and came to crouch next to Naruto.

"What the hell?"

"I have questions!" He turned towards the ghost warrior, his silver blade resting on its throat. "Why are you here? What do you want?"

Painting heavily, Kakashi and Sakura quickly came to stand behind them. They looked down on the scene, where Naruto shook the ghost harshly. "Answer him!" He bellowed.

"Can he even talk?" Sakura wondered aloud, speaking out what Naruto was thinking.

The ghost warrior could. He spat some more rotten blood at them and pressed words through his broken lips that Naruto didn't understand. They sounded like the language they spoke but somehow too different for him to distinguish the words. Also, the voice of this moving corpse was a choke, filled with gagging and hissing sounds.

"The old tongue?" Kakashi gasped from above. "They speak of the language of magic?"

"Do you know it?" Naruto didn't dare to turn his gaze from this creature. "Do you, Sakura?"

Before Kakashi and Sakura could answer, Sasuke snarled. Immediately, Naruto recognized that as the language the dead soldier used. Naruto knew that the language of magic was one they spoke in ancient times. Only those deemed worthy by the wisest scholar may learn it. He had no idea why Sasuke knew the old tongue, but couldn't wonder about it right now.

"What is he saying?" He asked no one in particular. He desperately wanted to know what Sasuke was shouting and what the ghost was choking.

"He says," Kakashi started as Sasuke pressed his blade deeper into the greenish flesh. "_It's too late. You can't stop it anymore, it has begun. The prophecy has come true. Blood tribute has been paid to the gods by an honest man. Our time has come._"

"What?"

Sasuke punched the prisoner in the face and snarled again. "Naruto, hold your hand over his head. If he doesn't talk, burn him!"

When Sasuke hissed at the ghost warrior again, Naruto could feel the seriousness of his threat. The dead eyes of the prisoner only narrowed and then he began to laugh again. Between it, Naruto made out some words that might have meanings.

"He keeps repeating: _It's too late._" Kakashi translated again. "Sasuke, ask him... He says: _The blood has been paid. The King of the Underworld has risen from his slumber. His herald, the herald of the last days is on his move. The most vicious prince of darkness has returned. They will devour you. Together, they will bring destruction upon you all! They will devour you. You are all doomed. It's too late, you are all doomed._"

When the ghost ended, Sasuke hissed, his voice suddenly very very dark. "Naruto, burn him."

At Sasuke's command, Naruto touched the forehead of the ghost with his hand. He pushed essence through his body and the golden light spread to the rotting body. They watched as the creature of darkness screamed and squeaked. Withing the minute, only ashes remained, all of the rotten flesh and black iron gone.

Sakura let out a trembled gasp as Kakashi took a deep breath. Sasuke winced next to him and finally accepting Kakashi's hand and came to his feet. Naruto stared at the ash for a moment, hearing his master's words spoken with the inhuman voice in his head. When he finally came up to stand next to his comrade, everyone of them carried a worried frown on their faces.

"What should we do?" Sakura asked first. "Should we believe it?"

"It doesn't sound like a lie," Kakashi nodded. "We should head back to Konoha. Queen Tsunade needs to hear about this."

Naruto nodded. Sasuke, who slowly returned to his human form, nodded also.

"Sasuke, are you alright?" Sakura stared into Sasuke's face which was covered by an angry red burn. Her hand came up to touch Sasuke's shoulder wound but the black haired man jerked away. "You need treatment."

"I'll manage," Sasuke pressed through his teeth. Naruto knew that he was fighting the pain. "Take care of Kakashi and yourself first. Their weapons might carry diseases. It'll be a petty way to die."

"But you're bleeding horribly!" She protested, ignoring her own wounds.

"It'll stop soon."

"We should hurry back," Kakashi suggested, his hand coming to support Sasuke. "Sakura can treat us there."

"No!" Sasuke gasped with effort. He shook his head and blinked rapidly, as if fighting unconsciousness. "We... we need to burn the bodies... All of them... before nightfall."

"Sasuke, let me look at your wound!" Sakura urged.

"Sasuke," Naruto came to support him from the other side. "Don't play tough, you're heavily wounded. Let her look at you!"

"No!" The Lieutenant gasped again.

Naruto knew that this could be dangerous. As battle raged, adrenaline always helped them ignore the pain. Now, as the body slowly calmed down, the full extent of the wound became visible. Sasuke already had problem standing. He tumbled slightly, supporting himself on Naruto. The captain caught his friend and felt the cold sweat on Sasuke's skin. He was pale as his breathing became more feeble. The grayish robe he wore under his armor was already red on one side.

"Sasuke..." Naruto begged. "Listen to Sakura."

"You don't understand..." Sasuke's knees gave out and he completely fell back against Naruto, who slowly sat them down on the ground. "Naruto, you must burn them... before nightfall. Or they might return. Stop... the ritual. Burn the whole town. Just stop it..."

"Sasuke!"

"Please, do it." The Lunar's eyes fell close. "That's your job..." Then, Sasuke went limb in his arms.

"Sasuke!" A suddenly fear caught him as Sasuke's head bumped against his shoulder. The tremble that went through his body robbed him of his breath. His head felt dizzy, with only an image of Sasuke not breathing in his mind. "Sasuke!" He shook his comrade again, desperately wanting Sasuke to open his eyes. "Wake up, bastard! Don't die! Sasuke!"

"Naruto!" Kakashi's hand came to clench his shoulder. "He's only unconscious. Do as he says, burn the bodies. Sakura will take care of him."

Only reluctantly did Naruto let Kakashi lift Sasuke out of his arms. Watching Sakura taking Sasuke's pulse then nodding, Naruto found his ability to breath again. Sasuke was right. He was always right. Burning these bodies and cleansing Creation of the tint of the dead was his first and utmost duty.

He, a Zenith Caste of the Solar Exalted. He who had been chosen by the Unconquered Sun to protect Creation. He who had received this divine mission together with his unmatched power was to bring hope when hope was lost. He was to be the Sun's banner, bringing its light to the darkest corner of the world.

As he set to work, Naruto smiled to himself at the irony. Of all people it was Sasuke, the deserter, who had reminded him of his duty and what he really was.

* * *

**Terrestrial Exalted = Chosen of earth. A term for Elementalists (Dragon-blooded in Exalted.)**  
**Celestial Exalted = Chosen of heaven. A term for Solars and Lunars. (And some more that wouldn't matter in here.)**

**Sorry if I made Sakura seem weak here. I'm not a Sakura hater, but she always is much behind Sasuke and Naruto. I'm just trying to write her as she is.**  
**And I hope none of the characters are too OOC.**

**THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING! :-) Please tell me how you liked it. :-) ****(Artwork for this chapter is online. Still can't post any links here. So, mail me and I'll send you the link^^)**

**I'll be back, I promise. (I think I would update once a week. And as I promised, Itachi would appear soon.)**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: As I promised, Itachi will be in this chapter! THANK YOU so much for the reviews and favs and follows! I LOVE YOU ALL!**

**BUT: To that one guest, I'm sorry that the story doesn't go as you wished, but there really is no need for insults. I'm not sure if you were serious or not, but that wasn't very kind. :-( Naruto and Sasuke being equal isn't a bad thing. And I never said that Sasuke has as much stamina as Naruto, only that he kept up on that day.**

**And to that other guest (I wish I could answer to your review in a pm), unfortunately, I won't bring the Dragon tradition back into the story in full force. Only some indication maybe. The Dragon-blooded culture is really vast and that would confuse this story. And there is not mix between Dragon-blooded and solar. You can only be chosen by one god at a time.**

**Now, I'll shut up and let you enjoy the chapter. I hope it isn't too confusing. :-D**

* * *

**The longest night**

**05.**

"My Prince, our vanguard has been destroyed," Zetsu hissed, hanging half out of the black stone wall, his slightly translucent body reflecting in the Prince' mirror. "A scale from Konoha has come to investigate. Hatake Kakashi was leading it. My Prince, the blood-sacrifice could not be finished."

The Prince sat silently in front of his mirror, following the report of that old nephwrack without any change to his expression. Zetsu was a famous character in the Underworld, his name was well known to all who claimed to have power here. Having died centuries, if not millennia ago, Zetsu had already lost his soul to the void, possessing no more real personality or private goals. The blackened half of his white body was clearly visible as the cause for his demise by fire. The greenish leaves that grew into him to form something resembling a robe indicated the place this nephwrack had perished.

The Prince though had little interest in Zetsu's past or tales of his achievements. He despised the nephwrack for his annoying behavior and the claim to be a tool of darkness that would linger until all turned into nothing. Slowly, the Prince adverted his gaze away from the old ghost and focused on his own ghost servant entering the room. He moved his pale, long fingers over the surface of his table and tabbed the comb of cold iron gently, signaling his servant what to do. He himself had no need to use his voice for such trivial order.

His black eyes wandered from the reflection of that vile creature in his wall to his own pristine face. His skin was of a flawless alabaster, though it was as soft of that of a newborn. It was cold, matching his existence in the Underworld. The hair that flowed down from his head to cover his gentle shoulders had the color of the night itself. They shimmered like silk and rested against his back in perfect condition. The corner of his well-formed lips tilted just a little at the sight of his ghost servant behind him. With skilled fingers, the young ghost combed a portion of his hair into an elegant not on top of his head and decorated it with a steel hair clip showing a screaming crow.

"My Prince?" Zetsu tried again. "Our vanguard has been destroyed. The ritual couldn't be finished. Does that not concern you?"

The Prince narrowed his eyes at Zetsu's reflection, demanding the nephwrack to stop his irritating babble. There was absolutely no need for such urgency. He of course had foreseen such a turn. It would be foolish to assume that their opponent was completely without preparation.

With a wave of his hand, he gestured Zetsu for details. The nephwrack shouldn't be needing him for such an order. After half a decade of service, this lowlife should have learned what the Prince desired to hear.

Lowering his head again, Zetsu began to talk. "All preparations were done as you suggested, My Prince. Master Sasori was accompanied by his living servant. They successfully abducted the King of Suna as the herald wished. The Chosen of the Sun then followed as you prophesied he would. But they abandoned the pursuit at the southern border of our land."

He frowned. That was an unfortunate though not unexpected turn of event. He nodded slightly, allowing Zetsu to continue.

"Lord Sasori said that there was a Chosen of the Moon with them. They call him the Son of Falcon. It seems that this unknown man has some knowledge about us and exercised caution." Zetsu bowed his head low, sliding down the wall for a bit. It usually meant that he didn't like the message he was delivering. "At the same time, Lord Hidan and Kakuzu sacked the town near the fire temple. They painted the runes with innocent blood and built the pyre as you instructed. Before the souls were lost, a soldier from Konoha found the town and reported it to his lord. It was Commander Hatake, the blood-eye Kakashi who came. He lid the pyre as you said he would and then he left for the temple."

When Zetsu finished, the Prince rose from his chair. He loosened the belt of his comfortable crimson robe and snapped his claw-like fingers. Immediately, the ghost servant who had combed his hair before arrived with a glass of red wine. He raised the crystal to his perfect lips and closed his black eyes as the red liquid caressed his throat. His lips were red when the handed the glass to his servant. When he turned his eyes back on Zetsu, the nephwrack shivered.

"My Prince," his voice shook. "I relayed your instructions to the lords without letting out a word. It can't be explained why the plan failed. I swear, my Prince, I did as you commanded. Maybe, had Lord Hidan and Kakuzu not left for the fire temple so hastily..."

"Silence," the deep baritone of the Prince of Darkness grasped the room like a shadow. "There is always an explanation to failure."

"Of course, my Prince," Zetsu agreed immediately. "Your plan was flawless."

The Prince of Darkness resisted the urge to roll his eyes at the nephwrack. Were his plan perfect, it wouldn't have failed. More than the unsuccessful sacrifice, it was Zetsu's attitude that annoyed him. Indeed, he was powerful and fearful, but some of the creatures wandering these halls acted as if he would just snap at any moment. He wasn't Hidan, whose temper would one day bring shame to the name Abyssal. Though that man's thirst for blood was easy to manipulate and useful at times, the Prince still despised that mad and vulgar Deathknight.

"My Prince, what should we do?"

"Nothing," he replied, sliding the red robe from his shoulder. "The ritual is but a fraud to calm the common mind."

"But the prophesy?"

"That is not yours to worry." The Prince of darkness turned away from Zetsu, whose visage was always unpleasant to see. "Tell me about the encounter."

While he listened carefully how blood-eye Kakashi returned later with Sun and Moon at his aide, his ghost servant reemerged from another chamber with his feast robe for tonight. He allowed his servant to dress him for the impending gathering while he calculated what the reunion of Sun and Moon could mean for him. Apparently, it was the Lunar whose eyesight surpassed Kakashi's that had found the evidence of the dead. Hidan's vanguard was too slow to act. The Prince hadn't expect the other Deathknight to use his brain and actually leave someone capable to defend the ritual. It was simply prideful to leave a wounded scale of ghost warriors who couldn't even defend against a group of Elementalists, let alone two Celestial Exalted.

Zetsu rambled away about every little detail of the fight, from the style of their clothing to the weapon they used. The Prince only followed halfheartedly. His attention was rather occupied by the handsome ghost who had come into his service only a few years ago. Though this ghost had died barely a century ago, thus counting him to the youngest in the Underworld, he was already powerful for his age. His appearance was still human, no sign of translucence or mindless gaze. His face was that of a boy in his early twenties, though his statue was tall for a man of his breed. The curly hair that sprout from his head was black and strong, his shoulders broad and muscular. His skin might have been creamy white in life, now in death, the ghost carried the greenish tint that was evidence for a death by drowning. Only very few in the Underworld ever considered this ghost with big eyes and round cheeks good-looking. But to the Prince of Darkness, his servant named Shisui was the most beautiful among all the dead.

As Shisui came to stand before him, adjusting the clips on his robe, the Prince tilted his head a little upwards to look into that pretty face. He waited patiently until the ghost met his gaze and saw those big red eyes light up. The Prince graced the servant who stood an inch taller than himself with a smile and found the gesture returned as Shisui blushed. He didn't mind that Zetsu was present. It long had become a known secret at court that he desired this ghost and had taken him to his bed. Before the king had gifted the Prince with Shisui's ownership, this ghost was a prize he often sought to receive.

A knock on the front door to his chambers interrupted Zetsu's detailed report and the tender moment between master and servant. The black eyes of the Prince hardened as Shisui moved away to answer it. He turned towards the mirror and nodded at his own appearance. He might not care for vanity, but his status as the Prince of Darkness, seasoned Deathknight in the service of the King and ambassador to foreign lands dictated certain etiquette. Beside, if he looked like this, only few could resist him.

"Master," Shisui appeared at the entrance to his bedroom. "It's lord Sasori. He asks for a private audience before the feast."

With a nod to Shisui, he signaled his consent. Another wave in the general direction of the nephwrack was enough to banish the creature from his room. The Prince of Darkness took another moment for himself, studying his reflection in the polished mirror. Looking back at him was a slender young man whose age couldn't be defined. Not one single wrinkle marked his immaculate face, not one bit of loose skin. He had not changed for many many decades now. With a little sadness, he accepted the fact that he would never mature into a respectable man. He would forever be imprisoned in this young boy's body, posing as a child with an very old soul.

Where it not for the two long lines in his face, starting from the inner corner of his eyes and ending near the middle of his cheeks, the Prince of Darkness might have been absolutely perfect. He hated those lines which had not been smoothed by his Exaltation by the Abyss like the rest of him. The black miracle that happened to him was something only he and the King of the Underworld truly understood. In that moment as he had renounced his name and his living fate, giving his life to the oldest of all gods and the greatest power in the Underworld, a transformation had happened that could not be grasp by those who weren't there. The golden essence that had flown through him before lost its shine, becoming the faded black that it was today. His skin that was naturally pale before lost any color, turning him into something unreal. He had emerged from his sarcophagus more beautiful than any living could hope for. It was the beauty of the dead, the eternal kind that could make a loving husband turn his blade on his wife just to be with the Prince for one night. It was that kind that would force the most steadfast to his knees.

He let his gaze wander over his own body one last time and then lifted his chin. Without haste and full of dignity, the Prince exited his rest chamber into the hall where he usually received his guests. His fellow Deathknight would already be waiting. He had no real fondness of that man but respected him for his skills. The red-head was a brilliant craftsman who built destructive machines out of bones and powerful war-puppets from human flesh. Lord Sasori was brutal if he chose to be, cold if he felt vulnerable and most passionate if he believed to have fled any praying eyes. The Prince' relationship to the necro-surgeon remained at a professional distance ever since he had manipulated Sasori into not killing his living servant. That favor he had with the young Dust Elementalist might come in handy in times.

"My Prince," Sasori bowed his head as the Prince entered the room. He was glad that the necro-surgeon decided to wander in his true form. He would be most insulted if he had to talk to a puppet again. "The afterlife fares you well. I was very glad to hear the news of your return. How was your trip?"

"Quite enjoyable," the Prince answered and gestured for the Deathknight to sit. He himself took place in his little throne that stood one foot above all the others chairs. "The City of tears has been dealt with, I believe they will join us before the end of the year."

"The ore they mine is most valuable to my work, I thank you." Sasori nodded again.

The Prince returned the friendly gesture. "Now, what brings me the pleasure of your presence, Master Sasori."

"I've come with most interesting news," the necro-surgeon smirked and declined the glass of wine Shisui offered. The Prince of course knew that Sasori needed no nourishment, but he offered anyway just for the sake of hospitality.

"Then your trip to Creation held more reward than just the leader's satisfaction." The Prince spoke. Just like Sasori, he officially belonged to a cult named Akatsuki which was founded by the herald of the last days. It was dedicated to the single cause of capturing all nine tailed demons of Malfeas which had come to roam Creation. Beside the herald, the Prince was the only one who knew that Akatsuki was nothing but a swindle to keep the Deathknights occupied while the king fostered his own plans.

"The herald has already made his gratitude clear," Sasori explained. "With the Suna King captured, we can finally start with the rituals to extract those demon souls. The One Tail included, we have seven of nine in our grasp. If I assume correct, wouldn't that leave your targets the only ones still unoccupied?"

"You assume correct, Master Sasori." He gave the necro-surgeon one of his small smiles and watched the features of the self-proclaimed artist change. He knew that Sasori considered him one of the most beautiful beings in existence and longed to craft something with equal grace. "There is no rush, though. The herald agrees with me on that. Should we move boldly, our existence might become common knowledge in the world of the living, robing us of the moment of surprise. Beside, the Nine Tails is not to be underestimated. The demon inside him is tied to another soul, one that we cannot afford to damage. Confronting the Chosen of the Sun, as young as he might be, is nothing that should be taken lightly."

"I agree, my Prince," Sasori said. "That is why I believe that my information might be useful to you."

"Oh?"

"Uzumaki Narutp has found a Lunar companion." A smug smile appeared on Sasori's face. "One that is most dedicated to him. I might even say it is _his_ lunar-mate."

"That is interesting, but sadly not news." The Prince took a sip of his wine.

"It is his identity that should concern you, not the source of his power." The necro-surgeon corrected. The Prince lifted a single brow at the bold tone but didn't stop his fellow Deathknight. "The Nine Tails' lunar-mate is the last Uchiha."

For the briefest moment, the Prince allowed these words to surprise him. His eyes narrowed for the slightest bit as an uproar of emotion caught his chest. He quickly forced his expression to return to its formal bland state and stared at the necro-surgeon. Next to him, the Prince heard Shisui gasp. The young ghost who was once a famous Uchiha warrior himself almost dropped the table with the refused glass of wine. The master shot his servant a firm glace, making the ghost retreat with his head bowed. He waited until Shishi's footsteps faded from earshot before he spoke.

"That is interesting news, Master Sasori," he said, carefully keeping his deep voice smooth, not showing any of the feelings he held inside. "The king would be most delighted to hear that the last Uchiha was found. I believe you wish to inform him of that yourself?"

"Yes, if my Prince does not object."

"Why should I?" He lifted a brow. He didn't like what Sasori was implying but didn't mention it either. With smooth motions, the Prince rose from his chair and straightened his white robes. He graced the necro-surgeon with a frontal view of a polite smile and hinted a bow. "You have my gratitude for bringing this to my attention, Master of blood and bones. Your service will not be forgotten."

Sasori bowed in return before leaving his chambers. The Prince watched the necro-surgeon leave, wondering about the man's real motives at confiding in him. Maybe the artist wasn't suggesting what he feared he was. Maybe, the other Deathknight only wanted to cue a favor with the most skilled killer in the whole of Underworld.

Whoever thought that there was no life after death was greatly mistaken. Here, in the realm of the dead, things went surprisingly similar to the world of the living. Those who could not let go of their mortal identity remained as ghosts, living another life in the necropolis. They went about their business of trade, craft, service and sometimes even scholarship. Just as they had been in life, ghosts existed with their own desires and goals. Deathknights were not much different. Though all five that were currently in existence were handpicked by the King himself and elevated to something immensely powerful, each had their own believes and schemes. The Prince of course knew all about each and everyone's doing. Sasori had accepted his black Exaltation to escape his human life that would turn him into a senile in lesser than a century. Obsessed with eternity, Sasori sought only to create beauty that was not only deadly but would never decade. The master craftsman had no interest in the schemes at court or any conquest of the dead. Neither was he one of those who sought the King's favor. No one in the Underworld could create what Sasori could, no one dared challenge him. As long as the ruler of the Citadel provided him with enough contracts to keep him busy, Sasori was not a reason for concern.

But the news he brought was.

When the presence of the necro-surgeon faded from his chambers, the Prince let out a long sigh. He sat down in his small throne and leaned back against the cold stone. A hand came up to rub his temper, too many thoughts occupying his mind at the same time. The reappearance of the last Uchiha had changed everything in his plan, for better or worse he could not predict. It certainly laid more pressure on his plan were he to achieve what he came for.

Ever since the title of the last Uchiha fell to that boy, the Prince had carefully watched Sasuke's every step. For decades, he had planted his spies around the surviving boy and in the higher ranks of Konoha. None of those men and women knew who they were really working for, the Prince had taken care of that. It was easy to fool them into thinking that the man who paid for their eyes and ears was one of the lords reaching for power. His effort had paid off for a while. When the young Uchiha departed for the mad Lunar Orochimaru, the prince had received several very detailed reports. Yet, ever since word of Orochimaru's demise reached the Underworld, Uchiha Sasuke had disappeared.

The Prince had exhausted his spy-network to find that boy but remained fruitless for years. Whatever Sasuke had been doing in that time, he was careful not to be seen. The Prince had to handed it to him, not many could escape his sight. He had often wondered where the young, rebellious and simple-minded child had gone after killing his own master, now he knew.

But Sasuke's return to Konoha wouldn't have stayed hidden from him for long. As soon as the highborn Uchiha showed his face in the Capital of the Land of Fire, his spies would have flashed over to deliver the news. He wondered if Sasuke had used his over-average skills to avoid prying eyes. But if he was really that close to Captain Uzumaki, staying hidden would prove difficult. Maybe Sasuke used his lunar skills to deceive his spies. But even if that's the case, the Prince would have heard. His spies were everywhere. They were hidden in the palace as maids no one payed much mind to; they were among the households of noble families; they were in the streets of Konoha, in the farms and brothels and in every mentionable city in the Land of Fire. The only place the Prince couldn't dig his claws into was the Konoha Legion. Coming to the conclusion that Sasuke must have been hiding among the soldiers, the Prince nodded to himself. That he hadn't heard about the boy's return or being a Lunar must mean that Uchiha Sasuke was not allowed to return to the city of his birth.

"Master?" Shisui's voice sounded soft from beside him. "Are you well?"

"Shisui," he sighed. "You need to be more careful. Sasori is not a friend. An outburst like yours could be dangerous."

"I apologize, Master." The ghost came closer with sparkling eyes. "The joy at this good news overwhelmed me. I have longed for the day when my little cousin is found. To hear that he has returned home and is fighting as an honorable legionary warms my heart. It is what he always wanted to be."

"I know and I'm aware of his meaning to you," the Prince tried to keep his voice emotionless and cold. He did not turn to face his servant but continued to stare at a spot on the floor. "But Shisui, you must not forget yourself in the presence of others."

"I cannot always help it," the ghost protested with a chuckle. "My heart might not beat, yet it still feels. Sasuke was like a little brother to me as you know. I cannot deny the fond feelings I still hold for him."

"The more you love, Shisui, the more vulnerable you are."

"You are paranoid, Master." He sat down at the Prince' feet, strong fingers went up to smooth the edge of his robe. He played with the Prince' laces on his boots and for a moment forgot himself again. The Prince indulged it, his own fondness of the ghost overshadowing his status. He watched the genuine smile that appeared on the ghost's face and had to smile himself. For a while, the Prince watched Shisui sink deeper into his own memory before the ghost's expression suddenly changed into concern. As if something came to his mind in a flash, the Uchiha who died way too young frowned and jerked his head up to meet the Prince's eyes.

"But what about you?" His voice became serious. "Do you still love?"

"As a matter of fact, I do." The Prince grinned.

"Really? You still love me, Itachi?"

At that name, every single muscle in his body tensed. His fingers came to clench the armrest of his throne, cracking the stone with his strength. His throat dried as his eyes narrowed. An anger he did not really feel caught up with him, driving a tint of red into his face. His eyes, which were usually black as raven wings swirled into crimson and came to fix on those of his cousin. The anger quickly faded into a unbroken sadness, almost robbing him of his composure. How much he wanted to respond to Shisui's question with a simple yes. But the price he had to pay would be too high and too destructive to risk right now.

He narrowed his eyes and cleared his throat. "Uchiha Itachi is dead." He lectured coldly, his eyes staring down at the young ghost with infinite depth. "He died forty-three years ago together with his clan. Remember than and never address me with that name again."

"Itachi!" Shisui gasped.

"_Itachi is dead._" He said slowly, but forcefully. He needed to make the ghost understand the seriousness of his words. Shisui needed to comprehend what it meant for him to answer to that name. "I am not that man anymore. Do you understand?"

Anger flashed up to those big red eyes that still glared up at him. The young face with roundish cheeks darkened a few shades, reflecting the emotions the ghost could not hide. With a snort, his servant rose to his feet swiftly as displeasure and disappointment marked his features. Though his once cousin resented him for being a Deathknight, he had learned the hard way where his place in the Underworld was. He knelt down and bowed his head before the Prince of Darkness and remained there, unmoving.

"Shisui, I meant not to hurt you," Itachi spoke, his tone neither soft or hard. "That name must not past your lips again. Your attachment to my mortal life is most unsuited."

"But you were not mortal!" The ghost shouted from his place on the floor.

Itachi sighed only mentally. Sometimes, Shisui had his moments when memory of who he was got the better of him. In those times, the ghost argued untiringly with Itachi, treating him like the little cousin he once was. Those days were few and far between now. Decades ago, when Itachi first arrived in the Underworld, this dammed existence hadn't deprived his cousin of his mortal memory. Back then, he had treasured the moments when Shisui relived their old love with him whenever the King allowed them to be together. But now, after so many years, he could no longer allow any attachment to the world of the living if he wanted to keep his sane mind.

"Shisui, rise." He commanded. He perfectly understood that it was the news about Sasuke that had triggered Shisui's memories. He also knew that he would not so easily escape this argument. Sadly, Shisui remembers only little of what was said once his ghostly existence returned after these bouts. "Stand, my loyal servant. We have a feast to prepare for."

"Ditch that attitude!" The ghost snapped but stood. "This is not you! You're not evil! You must fight the darkness!"

"I am its prince!" he proclaimed, standing tall over his servant. "I _am_ the darkness, Shisui. I have always been."

"No!" A hand came up to grasp Itachi's shoulder. "Darkness might have surrounded you, but it could never consume you. You were the sun in my life, and you still are in my death. Do not let the Underworld lead you astray!"

"I took this path out of free will and I will walk it until I reached my goal." He took Shisui's hand in his and removed it from his shoulder. "Shisui, the boy you loved, the cousin, the friend you still cherish in your dreams is no more. I am a Deathknight now."

Itachi could see that Shisui was clenching his teeth. He glowered, turning his face away from the Prince as his red eyes spun furiously. The ghost compensated his inner struggled through quick breaths and tightened fist. He ripped his hand away from Itachi and took a step back. The hurt, the pain that was written on Shisui's face made Itachi's feature soften a bit. He hated these arguments. Too much of Shisui's old personality and his vivid temper returned to remind Itachi of what he had lost. Seeing no other option but to give in, Itachi sighed.

"Shisui," he whispered, testing the ghost's mood. He laid a hand on Shishi's arm and squeezed it. "Shisui?"

His cousin raised his face, revulsion written all over it. "Yes, Master?"

"I really don't want to hurt you," he pleaded, looking into the eyes of the man he loved like his own brother. "Please, try to understand me. I have no choice. Itachi is dead, that's real. I have renounced that name a long time ago. I had to server all bonds to my previous life. That's the price I pay for being a Deathknight."

"Is it worth it?" The ghost spat. "Is this worth betraying Creation? Betraying our family, our legacy and our duty? You have the blood of your own parents on your hands. I tried to believe that you did it for a reason, but I never would have thought it would be this!" He slapped Itachi's hand away. "Itachi, by becoming a Deathknight, you have also betrayed me and my sacrifice!"

"Please, Shisui!" He begged. Those words cut through him like daggers. Though he had heard them before, its intensity was painful every time. "Believe me, I had a very good reason. I want to tell you, but I can't! I did not do this for power or..." he had to stop as a pain that had nothing to do with Shisui's accusation started in his chest. "I... no..."

A sudden pain pierced through his flesh, breaking his plea and breath. In his own shame and hurt at Shisui's word, he had missed the fact that he just answered to his birth name. The agony that flooded through his body drove any strength from his limps. He felt his own knees connect with the stone floor as black tendrils made of shadows reached out from underneath him. They clasped his body and drilled into his flesh without leaving a mark. Pain was suddenly all Itachi knew. He tried to fight it but knew too well that no power in all realms can save him right now. This kind of pain had no equal. It wasn't that kind a hand could deal, it wasn't anything a spell could achieve. It was something deep inside him none of his power could counter or detect. It was as if his soul itself was being torn apart and made whole just to be torn apart again.

His body was burning, his blood boiling. He bit his own cheek, trying not to scream. But he was powerless against the oldest of gods. As the tendril went through his heart, making it beat in wild rhythm, a cry escaped Itachi's lips. He tried to hold back and fight against the shadow but could do nothing but accept his punishment. While it lasted, Itachi could only endure.

He vaguely felt Shisui's hands on him and Shisui yelling his name. The more the ghost called out for him, the more the pain grew. To answer to his birth name was a transgression against abyss. He had sworn never to use that name when he accepted the touch of void. He had left all that behind. He had accepted the darkness instead of light. He had forsaken love for the resentment of the living. He had vowed to destroy Creation instead of protecting it. He was a Deathknight, not a solar warrior anymore. He was the Prince of Darkness, not Uchiha Itachi.

"Itachi is dead!" He cried out, twisting on the ground. Tears were driven into his eyes by the heat in his veins that felt like lava. Only his unmatched restraint allowed him to stay somewhat conscious. He saw Shisui's horrified face above him, concern and worry added to the shock. He couldn't hear what Shisui said because of the pulsing blood in his ears but he could recognize the word on those wonderful lips. He couldn't answer, he could only choke.

"Itachi is dead! Uchiha Itachi is dead!"

"What's going on?" Another man bellowed from the door. To Itachi, it sounded as if it came from very far away, like the song that would rescue him. Two large hands came up to grasp his shoulders and rest him against a warm, broad chest. "My Price, what's wrong?"

"Kisame..." he gasped, the pain slowly fading down. "The Resonance..."

"Itachi, what's wrong with you?"

"Are you mad, Ghost?" The shark-man barked. Itachi screamed again at Shisui's voice, the pain returning like a full-moon tide. He dug his fingers into Kisame's exposed arm as the big man snapped. "Get out of here before you kill him!"

"What?"

"Shisui, leave! Please!"

At that, he registered Shisui rising and hurrying out of the room. As soon as the ghost left and the sound of his name faded away, the pain vanished as quickly as it came. Shaking, Itachi remained in Kisame's arms, panting for air. His entire body trembled, every one of his muscles tired from the struggle. Sweat had come to cover his white skin, a tray of blood running down the corner of his lip where he had bit his own flesh.

"Shh..." Kisame gently stroke through his black hair that had come loose. "Stay still, it'll be over soon."

Nodding feebly, Itachi remained on the floor for several minutes. He waited until his breathing wasn't catching anymore and looked up at his companion. Kisame too looked more than just a little worried. The usual smug grin that occupied his face was traded for a snarl, making him even more the monster everyone said he was. To Itachi, Kisame's presence literally was a gift from the gods above.

He padded the big man's arm and allowed his eyes to fall shut for a moment. "It was more intense than usual. I'll be fine in a moment."

"Seriously," the shark-man grunted. "That ghost needs to learn not to say your name."

"It was my own fault." He shook his head. Kisame and Shisui had never gotten along, they didn't need Itachi to add more tension to it. "I was careless enough to answer to it."

"Let this be your lecture, then. You indulge that ghost way too much!" The blue man shook his head but didn't say anymore.

Itachi let Kisame help him from the floor and looked down at his own appearance. His robe was a little ruffled, yet still perfectly white. Not a grain of dust had come to rest on the surface of the fabric. Sighing out of relief, he threw a glance at the hourglass in the corner. At this rate, he would miss the chance to talk to some of the other guests before the King arrived. But he would rather appear arrogant than showing up with the signs of the wrath of the gods below. Irritated, he made his way for his rest chamber with Kisame following him silently.

As soon as he was inside, he heard the door slam shut behind him. A second later, strong arms came to wrap around his waist as a big man pushed him against the stone door. Itachi closed his eyes as Kisame's lips found his. He breathed into that hot mouth and panted as his heart pounded against his chest. Unlike Shisui, Kisame still carried the fire of a living body, burning him with every touch. How much Itachi loved it, loved the way his companion so easily dominated him and enveloped him with his own body. He felt big hands move down his sides and end on his thigh. As Kisame pressed closer against him, the erection beneath his robe became near painful.

He gasped at the sensation and threw his head back, allowing Kisame to kiss his throat. He followed those lips and that hot tongue in his mind, imagining how his lover looked as they moved against each other. Itachi's hand came up to dug into Kisame's dark blue hair, grasping it between his fingers. He jerked Kisame's head away from the pale skin on his neck and pressed his lips against Kisame's again. For minutes, they kissed passionately. Their tongues intertwined and pushed into each other's mouths, reaching for more. His fingers wandered all over Kisame, from his powerful back to his lean waist. He pushed away from the wall and into Kisame, moaning.

"You're getting out of these anyway, are you?" The shark-man smirked as his hands wandered under Itachi's robe.

"I've missed you," the Prince breathed. "By the blood, I've missed you."

"Let me remind you, why." Itachi could hear that grin in Kisame's voice.

"Not now," he shook his head, disappointed himself. "I need to be ready for the feast."

"Let them wait!" His companion linked their lips again and lifted Itachi off the ground, towards the large bed at the far side.

Itachi chuckled, feeling the erection in Kisame's pants. "Stop, Kisame."

"Why?"

"Only those tired of existence would dare to make the King of Underworld wait."

For a small moment, Kisame seemed to consider letting Itachi go. He then shrugged, swaying Itachi against his hips. "I'll be quick."

He pushed against Itachi's spread legs and the Abyssal moaned loudly. "Ashes and blood! Hurry up!" He pressed his face into Kisame's shoulder and took a mouthful of that hot flesh. He had missed his companion so much, even the wrath of the king meant little to him right now.

Kisame groaned as Itachi moved against him. They both plumbed into bed together, groaning and moaning. Immediately, Itachi started to open the clips in front of his robe, wanting Kisame's body against him as quick as possible. The shark-man grinned down at him, his eyes dark with lust. He didn't even bother to undress, but only opened the laces at the front of his pants. He grabbed Itachi's waist again and turned the Deathknight around. Itachi groaned as he felt Kisame pushing his robes upwards, revealing the equally white pants he wore underneath. Pressing his face and shoulder into the covers, Itachi stemmed up to open his own pants, shoving it down without any dignity.

He heard Kisame spat into his hands and did the same. He smeared that little saliva onto his own manhood as Kisame did the same. A moment later, he felt the lunar pushing into him. The feeling spread through his cold body and robbed him of his breath. He couldn't even moan as the hot flesh reached into him, deeper and deeper. Only when Kisame's hips met his rear did Itachi find the strength to let out a long sigh. Without much preparation or teasing, the bigger man began slamming into him repeatedly, making the Deathknight whimper with pleasure.

It had been almost a month since he had last laid with Kisame. The long wait and the force his lunar companion pounding into him drove him quickly to his climax. He felt the tension building up inside his body, making him think about little else than the coming closure. Kisame's hands tightened around his hips as the man leaned forwards to capture Itachi's face. The Prince twisted around, reaching for those blue lips. As Kisame's tongue pushed into his mouth, the shark-man slammed into him one last time. He felt Kisame grow and tremble as his own release caught him with force.

It was hard and satisfactory. Without any unnecessary gentleness or words of fondness, Kisame climbed down from him. Itachi let himself fall into bed, careful not to land on his own seeds. He took a minute to let his body calm down and rose with new won energy. Kisame was exactly what he had needed right now. The pain from his punishment had long be shadowed by the pleasure this man could offer him.

A glance towards the hourglass told him that he still had time to make himself presentable before the king would make an appearance. He pulled the knee-long white robe from his shoulders and laid it on a chair. He then stepped out of his pants, walking towards the bowl of water next to his mirror utterly naked. He quickly washed the sweat and Kisame's seed from his body with a wet cloth. After he dried himself, Itachi bent over to retrieve his pants from the floor. The whole time, he felt Kisame's eyes on his body and grinned at the sensation in his chest.

"So, the rumors are true. He's back." Kisame asked, now washing himself at the bowl, while Itachi put his pants back on.

"Words travel fast, I see." He sat down at his mirror and pulled the crow pin from his hair. He didn't have time to summon Shisui again to comb it for him and honestly, he didn't really want to see his cousin right now. Maybe he should just go with his naturally soft hair flowing down.

"How was your trip?" He asked again, combing through those black silk.

"Got what you wanted."

"Good."

"I can't believe you sent me away for a piece of ice."

"It's not a mere piece of ice," he chuckled at Kisame in his mirror. "It's a hearthstone. A powerful one at that. "

"What does it do?" Kisame laid that block of ice about the size of a child's fist in front of Itachi. The Deathknight turned to kiss Kisame on the cheek as a silent thank you.

"You'll see," he whispered and went back to comb his hair.

Kisame but did not went back to retrieve his shirt. He stayed couched down next to the Prince and began to kiss his shoulder and neck. One of his hand wandered downwards, towards Itachi's back. As those big fingers touched his skin, Itachi tensed. Though the rest of him was flawless and perfect, his back was a battlefield of scars. Only very few had ever seen it, Kisame being one of them. As he felt Kisame trace the outline of one of the stigma he carried on his back, he saw the sadness in the shark-man's eyes.

"Does it hurt?" Kisame whispered.

"Not anymore."

"How many to go?"

"Just one." Itachi swallowed. "The final test."

"Are you sure you want to do this? Are five not enough?"

He turned to face his lover and placed a hand on Kisame's face. "I didn't come this far to stop right now. One final test, then it's over."

He padded Kisame on the shoulder, telling his lover to stop worrying. Tonight was not the night to talk about such things. He needed to get ready to welcome the King. Without Shisui to comb his hair, Itachi pulled only two long strands to frame his face. He bound the rest of his hair into a low pony tail and fixed it with the crow pin. Satisfied with his hair, the Abyssal went for his robe. It was his favorite. A noble woman had sowed on this robe for a whole winter and burned it on the first day of spring so the Deathknight could receive it as a sacrifice. The needlework was perfect, the embroidery beautiful. At the next chance, the Deathknight had thanked the woman with one of his smiles, making that lady swear eternal servitude to the Deathknight.

"So, how do you want to do it?" Kisame asked a while later, his eyes followed Itachi as he dressed.

"It's nothing I can decide," he said crisply, closing the front of his robe. He redid the clips and smoothed out any wrinkles. He checked his appearance in the mirror and did some adjustment to his hair. The whole time, the could see the spark that was Kisame's eyes following him, but avoided looking at his lover. He had the feeling that Kisame wasn't pleased with his crisp answer.

"Tell me the truth, Itachi." The big man came from behind to embrace him.

The Deathknight quickly sidestepped his companion and reached for his weapons on a separate table. He bound the holster for his hidden daggers around his forearm and hid them carefully under the sleeves of his robe. Two were strapped at the side of his robes, the other two to the small of his back. They all were masterly crafted and had accompanied him for many years now. Never before had his daggers disappointed him.

He took extra time with handling his weapons, knowing that Kisame wasn't letting him out of his sight. He knew exactly what had prompted the big man to be so sentimental and couldn't blame him. Kisame's heart was at the right place. For as long as Itachi had been a Deathknight, Kisame had been with him, protecting him, supporting him. For nearly half a decade, they had fought battles together and endured hardship. They had shared everything and eventually even their hearts. It pained him greatly that he had keep his secrets from his lover, his only friend.

"Itachi," Kisame whispered again, sorrow following his voice. "Answer me, what more do you need to do for your redemp..."

"Kisame, stop!"

"You can trust me, I'm your Lunar, dammit!" Kisame hissed from behind him.

"It's not you that I don't trust." The Prince said in solemn tone, his body suddenly tense. "You must never say that word here again."

"Alright," The big shark-man nodded. "So, what do you need to do?"

"First, I must think!" The Prince whirled around sharply, pinning the big man down with his glare. "A new player has entered the game and I fear he will ruin what we've achieved so far. If I rush things from here, all my efforts, our efforts might be in vain."

Kisame whistled, a bemused expression on his face. "You're nervous!"

"Nonsense."

"Who could make _you_ nervous?" The shark-man grinned. "Uchiha Itachi, trembling at the mention of one single man. Humor me, who is it."

"It's not funny."

"Come on!"

He sighed. "My brother."

The smile disappeared from Kisame's face, leaving only anger. "So that brat finally decided to show his face! Where is he?"

"You will not touch him," the Prince commanded. "And you will not approach him. I would prefer you to stay out of his way entirely."

"After all these years, you still love him."

"Don't be ridiculous," Itachi said instead of the truth. He wanted to love Sasuke, to cherish his little brother and care for him, but he couldn't. He had seen what love for someone alive could to to a Deathknight. He himself carried too many scars from his punishments because of that love. He would never underestimate the reach of his gods, the neverborn and the extent of their power. His gods were evil and vicious. They saw everything and punished every sin.

"I just want him to remain blind to my doings."

"Does he has anything to do with your goal?"

"Not directly. Yet the path I walk is beyond his understanding."

"It wasn't to hard for me to understand."

At that, the Deathknight grinned. He pushed his lover into an armchair and climbed on his lap. "That's because you are mine. Have a little patience, all will be clear after tonight."

"Yeah, I heard a lot of whispers on my way here. What's going on tonight?"

Instead of answering, Itachi pressed his body against Kisame. His hands that came to cradle Kisame's face seemed small, but held the bigger man firmly in his grasp. The blue man glanced up at him, one brow lifted. Slowly, Itachi swayed his hips, making his lover moan again. He enjoyed the way Kisame's eyes fluttered close and how his lips parted. A blush crawled up the blue cheeks as something grew in his pants.

"If you don't want me to take you again, you better stop right now."

"We will celebrate our love properly _after_ he made me the first among equal." His dark eyes rested on Kisame's which were full of questions. "Yes, he will name me the harbinger of doom. He has no choice. I am the best. And that will give me unlimited power!"

"You're starting to scare me, Itachi."

"Imagine, my Love, one hundred-thousand ghost worriers at my command. War-machines, artifacts, even temples, they all will have me as their master. When I become the general of the dead army, no one will stand in my way. Not Hidan, not Sasori, not Pain and not even the herald will be a match for me." He slipped from Kisame's lap and spread his arms. He could almost feel the power he would have after tonight rushing through his body. "When all heed my orders, I will be the most powerful man in the Underworld. With my knowledge of the dead and my understanding of essence, not even Madara can stop me."

"You're mad if you think you can rival the King!"

"He is nothing but a pale shadow of who he was, Kisame! A twisted old soul, driven insane by his own sorrow. He has ruled for long enough. A new era should begin." Itachi turned around to face his lover who was simply aghast. "Kisame, my friend, my lover, nothing will stand between us. No one can stop us. When this army is mine, all of our dreams will come true."

"Itachi..."

The Prince bent down to place his face directly in front of Kisame's, their forehead touching. He let his eyes fall down in a tempting way and whispered. "I'm doing this for us, Kisame. Are you with me?"

"I..." The Lunar hesitated. "I'm with you, always."

As Itachi pressed his lips to Kisame, he smiled at the hope that rose within him. How sweet the taste to have something to fight for, to kill for.

* * *

**Itachi is so fun to write! I had the idea for this story because of Itachi! Sorry, if I disappointed someone because Itachi doesn't seem the kind, older brother in here. But that wouldn't fit in the story. Let's just say, Itachi is as he should be. And he'll have a bigger role from here on. He's one of the main characters in this story after all.**

**Maybe I should explain some terms.**

**Neverborn = super old vicious gods of the Underworld**  
**Nephwrack = super old ghosts, who has lost their soul to the void**  
**Void = abyss, a big whole in the Underworld (kind of like in sparta)**  
**Abyssal Exalted = official name for the Deathknights, Chosen of Void**

**I sometimes think that these terms aren't necessary, because I already explain them in the story. But just in case. :-D**

**Now, thank you so much for reading! Who can guess what Itachi was and what he's up to? XD **

**Leave a review and let me know what you think. THANKS again! :-)**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Sorry for the long pause! Gomen nasai! I was madly busy with RL. But now I'm back. XD And Thank you all so so much for the reviews, favorites and follows! Arigato gosaimasu!  
Now to the story: I got some reviews and comments saying the last chapter was either confusing or boring. I'm so sorry for that. I wasn't completely satisfied with last chapter myself, but posted that anyway. It will not happen again. And maybe I should write less rambling on things and more plot. XD**

**Now, please enjoy!**

* * *

**The longest night**

**06.**

Heavy fog reached ahead of the unholy assassin. His feet slid across the red earth of the field of tears, making no sound and leaving no trace. His presence could not be detected by common senses for only those masters of magic could have detected him. The place he lingered was not the plain of humans. The gem on his chest pulsed, its icy light enveloped the wanderer, hiding him in the plain of ghosts and demons. The hooded figure traveled with speed, heading for a place he knew he better avoid.

He could almost hear Kisame's voice in his head, urging him to keep away from the only person that had the power to unsettle his resolve. The Abyssal knew that his lover was right. A few hours ago, he would have agreed with the Lunar. But many things had changed this evening. For a moment, Itachi was back there at the moment of his greatest humiliation.

Madara's throne room was the largest hall in the Citadel. Over one hundred yards tall, the ceiling was shrouded in eternal darkness. Long pillars made of black marble reached from the ground into the shadows, appearing as if they were endless. They shimmered softly in the ghostly blue fire that burned in the Underworld, occasionally allowing an admirer to see the tormented souls of thousands inside its grain.

The Prince walked passed them, ignorant of their suffering. He knew the Citadel by heart, having served in these halls for over forty years. On the day of his knighthood, Itachi had stood here and bowed his head low before his master. He had vowed to destroy Creation and fulfill the dreams of their gods. Today, he would bow before his master for one last time.

He let his gaze roam over the gathered crowed, memorizing every face. Most of them he already knew by name and title. Those he didn't recognize wasn't worthy enough to be mentioned. It was arrogant of him to think this way. It had always been a trade he couldn't deny. After all, he had been born a genius.

As he made his way pass the wealthy and noble ghosts of the Underworld, the Prince was satisfied that no one payed him any mind. He could avoid detection whenever he wished so. It was a skill he had perfected long time ago. He had no time for these peasants today. Ghosts were such a nasty folk, he thought. The wealthy among them came to their fortune by grave robbing and slavery. The noble among them were nothing but the an echo of their mortal life. The worst were the beautiful ones. They stepped into his path whenever he walked and praised his look with hollow flattery. He could imagine what they desired from him. Wealth, status and sex. Itachi had disliked those people in life, he still despised them in death.

The only man of importance tonight would be the man they were all waiting for.

The entity once known as Uchiha Madara was a legend in the realm of the dead. Having been renowned in all lands before his fall, the famous leader of the mighty Uchiha Clan had come to be the ruler of the whole of Underworld moments after his death. Here, Uchiha Madara wasn't hated as a villain. Here, he was loved and feared. It was said that Madara defeated the previous King of Underworld and claimed the Citadel for himself. By doing so, the dead Uchiha freed the ghosts from the yoke of the living and gave them purpose in death. Today, ghosts prayed for his reign to be eternal as other creatures worshiped him like a god.

Only few knew that this very hall they all stood in was conquered exactly three hundred years ago to the date. Ever since, Madara's grasp of power had been firm. Not once had he allowed any peers to challenge him. Calling millions of ghosts his own, Madara was lord of the largest city in the Underworld. From nephwracks of the labyrinth to specters in the Shadowlands, they all had vowed their loyalty to him. But most of all, Itachi knew, was the perfect circle of Deathknights that guaranteed Madara's status.

Five Deathknights, one of each caste, a perfect brotherhood of sinister angels. Every single one of them had a tragedy to tell and every single one acted without any mercy or remorse. They were Madara's greatest weapons, his unquestioned foundation of power, his personal army. Tonight, Itachi would rise as the leader of this perfect circle, he was sure of it.

When the blue fire suddenly burned brighter announcing the coming of their Lord, Itachi could almost taste his triumph. He had waited too long for this. He had killed for his day, suffered and endured. Now, he would become second to no one.

A large shadow fell upon the room, shrouding the hall in pitch black darkness. The contrast from the blue fire that suddenly seemed too bright blinded many guests who gasped and shielded their eyes. Itachi but didn't even flinch. He watched with anticipation, an almost smile on his face.

When Madara stepped out of the black haze that settled on his throne, all fell silent. Uchiha Madara, the King of the Udnerworld looked just as Itachi remembered. His unruly black hair was unbound, falling down to his waist. The crimson funeral robes he wore had the color of blood. It seemed to move, as if the vitae of life had a will of its own. But nothing was more terrifying than the black soul steel armor the King wore. The faces on his plates showed tormented souls. They darted over the metal surface in the blue light and clawed at the freedom that would never come. Once a soul was forged into the steal of the Underworld, they were condemned for all eternity.

Many rumors could be heard concerning the origin of those souls, of who they were and what they did to earn such honor or punishment. As Madara's most trusted, Itachi of course knew the truth. After all, he was the one who had slain his own family and delivered their souls to the King as a token of his faith. Sometimes, the Deathknight believed he could see the face of his own mother on Madara's chest.

When the King demanded, Itachi knelt down with the crowed. He waited until his king was satisfied and rose with the people next to him. He listened to what Zetsu had to announce and suppressed the urge to laugh when the nephwrack explained Madara's five years of absence with a deep meditation in the tombs of their gods. The guests again gasped at the strong connection of their king to those who created the Underworld. Itachi found them all very pathetic. They would just believe anything.

After that, Zetsu began his speech which lasted for too long for Itachi's taste. He stopped paying attention after a while and went back to studying other people. As his mind wandered, the Prince planned his own lecture that would come once Madara had chosen him and waited patiently, and waited and waited.

It was almost three hours into the feast and after too many small talks with mighty, but uninteresting ghosts that Itachi's moment finally came. When the king stood, the movement in the hall stilled yet again. Like a falling tide, all guests retreated until the area before the king was empty.

"Now," Madara spoke and rose from his throne made of onyx. "Where are my loyal Deathknights? Where are my friends? I have news to share with you."

On that mark, movements began anew in the crowd. One after the other, the Deathknights approached their sire, each of them in their own way. Hidan, brutality being his nature, pushed his way through the guests, insulting one or two in his way. Pain, as dignified and mysterious as always walked without even taking notice of the people around him. Of all the Deathknights, he alone had Itachi's respect. From the right side of the hall, Sasori moved towards the middle. He didn't need to push or avoid anyone for none dared to stand next to him. Behind him, Itachi saw the mortal servant Deidara who was still in his dept. The Blond seemed to be pouting.

When it was Itachi's turn to appear, he decided that a little show wouldn't be too bad. Channeling only the briefest of essence, the Prince dissolved into black shadowy smoke. He slithered between the guests and crawled over the floor. He let his ravens come from the sky, filling the hall with ebony feathers for a moment. Together, he reformed from ravens and shadow.

As his entrance demanded all of the attention, only few noticed the last of the Abyssal. In the corner of his sharp eyes, Itachi watched the Herald of the Last Days simply pass through the other guests and came to stand next to him. They exchanged a barely noticeable nod and faced the king together.

"My perfect circle," the King's voice hinted pride and satisfaction. He applauded three times into his hands and all the Deathknights knelt down in unison. As powerful as they might be, they were still servants. "Everyone of you is renowned in his own right. The whole of Underworld knows your names. Even in my deep meditation, I have heard the voices of my people praising your deeds." The King made a meaningful pause. "Now, as the whispers of our gods grow stronger in me, I will share my glory with you."

All the guests applauded, some even cheered. The King standing high above them waited with an iron face and lifted one hand to silence the rabble.

"Lord Hidan, the Vanguard of My Destruction." the Uchiha announced. "The stories of your glorious conquest have resounded in my ears. The prayers you speak to our god shall not be unheard. Rise and come to my side." Itachi saw Hidan stand with a huge grin on his face. The brutal Dust Caste swung his gigantic synch over his naked shoulder and took his rightful place at Madara's side.

This ritual was essential, Itachi knew. Now, Madara would call upon them one after the other and invite them to his side.

"Master Pain," Madara addressed the second Abyssal. "Your name speaks truth. As the God of Agony you are known and it serves you well. For decades, your teaching and preaches formed the foundation of our peace. Rise and join my side." Pain rose without any mentionable emotion in his face.

"The Master of Blood and Bones, Lord Sasori, the day you joined me was a good one." The kind words of the king wasn't reflected in his voice or feature. "Your craft is a wonder to our kingdom that men will tremble to behold. Rise, also." Sasori stepped forwards towards his rightful place next to Pain with his face absolutely blank.

"And now," Madara's voice lifted. "My Prince of Darkness, my own flesh and blood, my kin." Excitement rushed through Itachi's body, almost robbing him of his composure. Any time now he would rise and never kneel again. "My Prince, for half a century, you have been the instrument of my wrath, the sword of my vengeance and the crown-jewel of my realm. Now, stand proud and strike true."

Itachi rose from the ground with a motion swift as water. He lifted his chin and stared directly into the blood-eyes so similar to his own. For a moment, he found his own challenge returned, but then Madara granted him a small smile. The King made a clear inviting gesture, pointing to his place as the forth in line.

The Prince hesitated. But that was all wrong. Madara should have more to say. He should be announcing Itachi as the first among equal, as the general of the dead army. He should place his legendary fan into Itachi's hands and entrust him with the fate of the Underworld. Madara should...

But Madara didn't.

Numb, Itachi felt his own legs move and carry him to the steps before Madara's throne. He felt Sasori standing next to him and Hidan's eyes on him. He saw the hall from another point of view and his gaze landed on the only man who still knelt before the king. Suddenly, realization dawned on him.

"At last," Madara's voice ripped Itachi out of his stupor. "To you, my oldest friend." Madara still wasn't addressing Itachi. "My most loyal, my Herald of the Last Days." Madara's tone was full of satisfaction and admiration. He even descended one step from his throne and extended one hand towards the still kneeling Deathknight.

Itachi's insides turned. This wasn't how he had planned it.

"You are my oldest Deathknight, the first to join me," the king continued. Itachi believed that Madara was being genuine. "For eighty years you have been at my side. Your skills and your words are the reasons for our prosperity. It was you who had found your lost brothers and led them home. Your are my voice. And you are my will. Now rise, my oldest friend and stand as the first among equals."

Every word Madara spoke was a slap in Itachi's face. For seconds, all he could do was to stare at the bizarre scene before him as the Herald took Madara's hand and rose from the ground. Suddenly, he felt cheated and betrayed. He felt abandoned and forgotten. Without blinking, Itachi watched the exchange of the famous weapon without really seeing it. He listened to Madara's announcement without hearing it. He understood the situation completely but couldn't comprehend it.

The Herald was now the harbinger of doom. The Herald, a coward in Itachi's opinion was the general of the greatest dead army ever made and would lead that force into Creation. The Herald, a broken man, held all the power Itachi had dreamed of. The Herald now had the key to Itachi's freedom, his happiness, his salvation. The Herald. Not Itachi.

The rest of the evening went by in a haze. As the ghosts celebrated the start of a new war, Itachi could only think about his humiliation. Now that he thought about it, he was sure that the distaste was visible in his face. He had not bothered to hide them. Were it not for Kisame, who returned to his side at first chance, Itachi might have openly challenged the Herald, the coward hiding his face behind a mask. Instead, he left the Citadel as soon as possible with the promise in his heart that Madara would pay for his betrayal.

In the present, the break of dawn woke Itachi from his memory. Sunlight fell onto his face and the Abyssal wrapped his black cloak closer around his body. He lowered his head and allowed the hood to hide his face, not wanting anyone to see him. His cheeks still burned with suppressed anger and the Deathknight took a deep breath. Creation had its own smell. It stank, of human and cattle. Of old blood and fresh flesh.

For a moment, the dark wanderer in flowing funeral robes halted his advance. He closed his eyes and concentrated on the twisted essence of Creation. It was colorful and vivid. The force that kept the world together felt wrong here. Everything worked against his nature. Itachi knew that he was an intruder in the world of the living, regardless of the plain he walked. He understood that here, he was in grave disadvantage.

The Deathknight discarded the idea with a snort. Only few could challenge him and he would meet none of them today. Conjuring the ashen essence of the Underworld, Itachi poured them into his eyes. When he opened his eyes again, they burned like fire. The world turned sharper and the stream of essence in many different color became visible to him. He remembered one time when Kisame asked him what essence looked like. He had answered that describing essence to one who could not see it was like describing the color of the sky to a man who had been born blind. If Itachi really had to try, he would say that it appeared as colorful dust flowing into a stream that formed lines as thin as threat.

It was oddly fitting, he thought. Ever since he had first awoke his blood-eyes, Itachi was able to see things layered with those thin threats. Like a web, a pattern that painted the world.

Having dealt with essence his whole life, the black-haired assassin had little difficulty finding what he was looking for. The faded trace was no more than a little shimmer in the wild tangle of essence, no more than of few grain of dust. Following it, the Deathknight slid over the ground towards a direction he had not visited for a long time.

When the sun finally rose above the horizon, the skeleton of the Konoha Camp came into view. Though the familiar green of the tents was mostly gone, the sight still awoke a new flash of nostalgia. Even from afar, the assassin noticed that the layout had not deviated from his own time in the Konoha Military. It was a square, surrounded by a five yard high wooden wall with a five yards distance between each balustrade. The command center of the leading officer usually marked the middle while the blocks housing the Elementalists and special forces flanked it. The main stable, the medical section and supply depot would be in the back, mostly kept safe by another row of barracks dedicated to the lesser mortals.

The main gate leading through the camp stood wildly open. No guard was in sight, but the Deathknight still choose to be cautious. He wondered if any magical barriers were installed but found only traces of old magic. Like a ghost, Itachi encircled the compound. He decided to use the side entrance, leading him pass the dismantled housing of the cooks. He let his finger trace over the wood logged off in the famous forests of Konoha and wished he could still smell the fresh leaves.

Again, nostalgia hit him. Though Itachi had never been the sentimental type, he could not deny the tingling that rose inside him as he made his way through this familiar environment. The fog had followed him, a side effect of the powerful hearthstone Kisame had retrieved for him. Those who passed his way shivered at the cold he had brought with him, though they could not see him. Two builder left to decamp cursed loudly and complained about the unnatural weather. Itachi didn't listen to them.

His goal was only little ahead. He had rushed through the entire night for this man. When the pretentious tent of the Commander cast a long shadow over him, Itachi's pace slowed down. He took a second to take in the décor and had to chuckle that it hadn't changed in almost fifty years. The white banners flanking the entrance were embroidered with dark green threat. On it flaunted the emblem of a Konoha Commander, directly under it the crest of the noble house Hatake.

Ever since his father died as a disgrace, Kakashi had placed the honor of his home higher than the one of his family. Itachi understood that all too well.

Then, he remembered something. He had to chuckle to himself again, but this time it wasn't for the old habit of a former comrade. In all of the nostalgia and his own thoughts, Itachi had forgotten the fact that Kakashi wouldn't be in his tent. It was barely a hour after sunrise. If his memory served him right, the Commander was either completing his morning training in solitude or praying in the shrine for his lost friends. Having served under Kakashi for over a circle, Itachi was sure that nothing short of an emergency could keep the Elementalist from his ritual.

Still, the Abyssal decided to intrude the command center. A few paces later, Itachi's advance was again stopped by a scene that could only be described as amusing. Not only was the tent guarded by a soldier cowering between a water barrel and a potted plant, that said soldier was fast asleep and hugging his lance like a doll. He even snorted a little. Not knowing if he should laugh or be insulted, Itachi crouched down before the sleeping guard, wondering what Kakashi had thought when he passed this one an hour ago.

As the soldier dwelt in the realm of dreams, Itachi took his time to examine the blond man. Obviously, the soldier had been hiding in the shadows of the banners as he stood guard, away from the revealing torchlight at night. He must have fallen asleep during the night, the fatigue written clearly in his face. The bags under his eyes made him look older. Itachi thought he couldn't be more than half a century old. His gaze fell upon the strange scars marking the man's cheeks, making him appear like a snoozing cat.

Then, the Abyssal's eyes widened as he suddenly recognized the sleeping soldier. Through his blood-eyes, the golden essence suffusing the beautiful armor and weapon shone like the sun. The ancient runes decorating the plate told tales of past glory and embraced the man like a second skin. Itachi gasped as his mind slowly comprehended that this sleeping soldier before him was the last Solar Exalted that existed in Creation.

Moving closer, the Deathknight inspected the living wonder before him. Though everything Uzumaki Naruto did was known to him, he had never had the pleasure to meet him personally, at least not since the Solar was a small child. He had seen paintings of the young captain and noted with distaste that nothing man could craft would do him justice. The man before him was more than just simply handsome. He was mesmerizing, breathtaking and so heart-breakingly unique. The stories of his charm and charisma Itachi had heard were all meaningless as the Prince stared into the honest innocence in Uzumaki's face.

He extended one hand, not able to stop himself. His ghostly fingers traced the whisker marks, left to him by his demon possessed mother. For a moment, sadness caught up with Itachi for he longed to see the man's eyes. He remembered those blue eyes, inherited from a king Itachi loyally served. Those big eyes had once stared up at him, demanding to be loved with the disarming power of a four year old.

As if Uzumaki had heard his silent prayer, he stirred in his sleep. A second later, his lids fluttered open, revealing two blue eyes as clear as the sky. Time stood still as Uzumaki stared directly at the Deathknight before him. Itachi felt his own heart jump and held the stare. He wondered what would happen next, his hands already sliding under his robes towards his trusted daggers. Then the young man before the Prince bristled and Itachi realized that of course, Uzumaki couldn't see him.

His feature softened and he retrieved the hand that still lingered on Uzumaki's face. Calmly, the Deathknight rose to his feet, the fog in the material world moving with him. He watched Uzumaki wipe the drool from the corner of his mouth and then cleaning his hand on his trousers. The blond blinked a few times, his eyes fixed on the spot Itachi stood in the immaterial world. Then, he shook his head and started glancing around. The expression on Uzumaki's face changed, turning from confused to embarrassed for falling asleep. He stretched, his armor clacking audibly and stopped immediately, startled at the loud sound. The disorganized man quickly peaked into the dark tent behind him as if making sure no one had heard him. He then shrugged and sat down on the water barrel and resumed his watch.

With a smile, Itachi turned from the Celestial Exalted. He would have time to deal with Uzumaki and that time was not now. This was a place he better not linger for long. Without further delay, he walked through the closed flap and found himself inside the well-known command center of Hatake Kakashi. For a third time this day, Itachi was overwhelmed by nostalgia. Just as the outside of this place, the inside had also stayed the same. Itachi had stared at every tapestry hanging on the walls for many times, he had stood at the huge table and given countless reports about successful missions. He had sat in those armchairs and drank wine from those glasses. He had knelt on this exact carpet and sworn obedience to the man he had come to see.

A strangled sound from the bedroom of the commander ripped Itachi from the visions of his past. He frowned, displeased by further surprises. He was certain that Kakashi wasn't here. Though Uzumaki was posted outside, it wasn't an uncommon display of protocol. Could it be that Kakashi had taken his mortal lover with him and that the man still rested inside? Or was it a guest, a person requiring more comfortable logging than the common barracks could offer? At that thought, Itachi's insides tightened. Kakashi was a sentimental man who considered the lives of his subordinates and comrades to be above all others. If one was wounded...

Haste drove Itachi towards the flap of the bedroom. A sickening suspicion had roused in his heart and no mantra of caution could banish it. He had seen the fading silver in the air and tried so hard to ignore it. But now, that the confirmation was only a few feet away, the always controlled Deathknight was losing it.

Every resolve in his bones vaporized at the sight of his own brother in pain. The once handsome face of his brother was wet from sweat. The gentleness around his brows was absent, instead shadows of anguish clasped it. Sasuke's breath was uneven, shallow and too quick. He whimpered when Itachi approached as if the Deathknight's pure presence was inflicting pain.

_How cruel the world to punish him so_, Itachi's thought.

Just as he was about to abandon his disguise and step through the veil into the material world, the necklace around his neck burned with a faint blue light, announcing another sudden visitor.

"We should not be here," said Shisui, who just emerged from the necklace Itachi wore. "Master, we should leave."

The Abyssal did not answer. What could he say now that he stood before Sasuke again. Though he was sure that nothing he did here would ever reach Sasuke's senses, he couldn't bring himself to replace the cold mask he wore when they parted.

"I have not seen him in forty-three years." Itachi muttered more to himself. "He was but a child when we parted. Now, he has grown into a man." He sat down at Sasuke's bed, but made not real contact with the mattress. His brother looked so hurt. The creamy skin was almost white, shimmering with sweat. His lips which were once full and red were now broken and pale. Even without being a healer, Itachi knew that his brother was suffering from heavy fever.

"What's wrong with him, Master?" Shisui wondered. He bent over Sasuke, his eyes scanning the young lieutenant. "Is he injured?"

"An infected wound perhaps," Itachi explained, searching his brain for an more specific explanation. "I feared this would happen."

"He is exalted. He's prone to infection." That wasn't a question, it was a fact.

"Apparently not to all of them." He wished he could see through Sasuke's covers to determine what had caused these symptoms. "Shisui, show me his body."

For a moment, his ghost servant hesitated but decided to do as his master commanded. As a being hiding in the ghost plain, Itachi could not interact with Creation without revealing himself. It was almost fate that Shisui chose this moment to emerge from his slumber.

When Shisui gathered essence in his hand and pulled Sasuke's cover from his upper body, he gasped. All Itachi did was flinch. He had seen what ghost warriors could do. But not in his boldest dreams had he thought that it could damage a Lunar this far. The gash was deep and the flesh around it almost black. Sasuke's shoulder was swollen, the blue veins full of poison visible under his skin. It pulsed slowly, spreading the venom deeper into his brother's body.

"What is this?" Shisui gasped. "Ugh, I can see his bones. Do they have no healers?"

"Lady Haruno Sakura is with them," Itachi answered without taking his eyes from Sasuke. "She is the student of the Konoha Queen." Itachi stared at the ashen black essence that seemed to craw through Sasuke's body and sighed. As good as the young Elementalist might be, a wound like this was nothing she could handle.

"Shisui," the Deathknight rose from his seat. "I need you to do something for me."

"Everything, Master."

Itachi was glad that Shisui emerged as a faithful servant today. "You must not ask questions and you must talk to no one about this. Do exactly as I say, do you understand?"

"Yes, Master." Shisui's big eyes trembled. "What is it?"

"Go to the parade ground and get Hatake Kakashi. His appearance should be known to you." Shisui nodded and Itachi continued. "Direct him back to me and influence him with the sense of haste."

"You want me to use my arcanoi to influence a human?" Shisui sounded worried.

"No questions." Itachi repeated.

"Yes, Master."

"Then go to the compound housing the Elementalist and get Lady Haruno Sakura. She is the one with cherry-flowered hair. She must also appear here within the hour." Itachi paused to form his further orders. "None of them must detect you. Have care with Kakashi, he carries the jewel of our bloodline."

"I understand, Master. I will do my best." Shisui nodded. He still didn't look comfortable but kept Itachi's order in mind. "Is that all, Master?"

"After you are done, do not come back to me. Travel to my temple without detours. Kisame should be awaiting me." He frowned again at the mention of his lover. "Do not tell him what happened here. Avoiding him should not be a problem for you, I believe?"

"No, Master." Shisui's eyes darted towards the sleeping form of the last Uchiha, the unspoken question glistening in his eyes. "If I may speak my mind, Master, he is of Creation. You are aware of our law, we must not preserve life."

"More than you realize," Itachi said dryly. "Now go, Shisui. And do not disappoint me."

Itachi watched his ghost servant vanish through the thick fabric of the tent and waited until he couldn't feel Shisui's presence anymore before turning towards his own brother. Seeing Sasuke like this changed everything. His initial intention to see Kakashi seemed meaningless as his brother lingered at the brink of death. A part of Itachi wanted to have his brother at his side, serving as first lieutenant in his elite force in the Underworld. Another part of him, the part that died together with his clan wanted to see his brother alive and happy.

Forming new resolve, Itachi turned on his heels and headed back towards the entrance. If Shisui did as he promised, Itachi only had minutes to complete his newly formed plan.

When he stepped out of the tent, the sunlight blinded him. The intensity of his former patron pierced deeply into him, overwhelming him with celestial judgment. For a moment, burning shame rose in Itachi for betraying the lord of heaven. Itachi shrouded his funeral robes tighter around his pallid body and lowered his head in humility. He could not bare to face his disappointed father right now.

Right now was the time to deal with the last son of Sol Invictus that could bring hope to this world.

Uzumaki sat right in front of Itachi, completely oblivious to the dealings of the two Uchiha. The young captain seemed relaxed, supporting his weight by bracing on his golden spear. He kicked at the dirt under his feet and Itachi was surprised to notice that the Solar had painted the Uchiha crest into the earth.

It was a good sign, Itachi decided. Coming as close to Uzumaki as possible without indirectly touching him, Itachi took a deep breath. He conjured the complicated chant of the ghost magic in his mind and the exact among of essence he needed to channel for his words to work. Trusting in himself, Itachi muttered the words in the old tongue and watched the essence leave his lips. When the last word faded, the essence remained and started to encircle the solar. Uzumaki Naruto bristled.

"You are scared." Itachi whispered into the blond's ear.

"Tse!" The Solar snorted and looked away.

"You're scared because of Sasuke." He moved around for a better view of Uzumaki's face.

"Bastard..." the blond muttered. "Stupid bastard..."

"You fear he might be in danger."

Uzumaki's lips began to tremble.

"He will die." Itachi said with certainty and saw Uzumaki swallow. "His wound is too severe and he's not healing. He is fading and in pain. He suffers."

In this bright day, the tears that gathered in those blue eyes couldn't be mistaken. Itachi gave the young man time to process the information he just received. Nothing he said could be taken literally, but the feeling he awoke within a heart was true. And it will grow. Soon, Uzumaki interrupted the empty place with a loud sniff.

"Your gut feeling has always been right," Itachi pressed and poured more urgency into his voice. "Sakura cannot heal him. She's not good enough."

Now, real fear started to darken the young man's face. Desperation slowly crawled into his eyes and Itachi saw his plan take fruits. In the deepest darkness, a single spark could burn brighter than any star.

"But Tsunade can." Itachi could almost smile. "She is the best healer in the world. She definitely can save Sasuke."

As soon as Itachi spoke these words, Uzumaki's eyes sparkled. His posture changed, from sluggish to energized. His grasp on his weapon became tighter as he lifted his face towards the sky. A small smile sneaked into the blond's face and Itachi believed that he heard a mutter of gratitude.

With a wave of his hand, the black essence that surrounded the young captain dissolved into nothingness. The Abyssal turned back towards the tent and thought it would be best if Uzumaki came to a plan alone. It would be more genuine. Now, he had to act fast. Kakashi might take his time and appear late, but Lady Haruno was to be expected within minutes.

Without more delay, Itachi opened the front of his robes. Gently, he placed a hand on the icy gemstone on his chest and closed his eyes. His fingers slowly clutched the body of that ice-block and with little force, Itachi extracted the device from its socket in his armor. Instantly, the abyssal felt his body solidify and the fog around him vaporize. It was a good feeling to be back in the plain he belonged to, but it also posed many dangers.

Quickly, Itachi's hand wandered back into his robes. He withdrew the letter he had prepared earlier that day and turned it in his hand. Suddenly, he wasn't sure if his original plan was a good one.

Rash footsteps announced the coming of a person with small figure. Itachi heard Uzumaki yelp in surprise and a female person panting heavily. Knowing that his time grew short, Itachi reached for the wooden casket on Kakashi's desk where he usually kept his letters and coins. With precision only an assassin could muster, Itachi placed his note under the coins. It would be the first visible, should Kakashi decided to read his mail.

Then, Itachi ventured yet again into the room where his brother fought the claws of death.

"Sasuke," Itachi whispered, bending over the sleeping, burning soldier. "My foolish little brother, wake up."

Sasuke moaned.

"Now is not the time you die, little brother." Itachi wanted to kiss Sasuke but restrained himself. "Wake up."

At his order, the last Uchiha opened his eyes and stared directly into Itachi's. The older man grinned and the young man screamed.

Then, the Deathknight dissolved into pitch black shadows.

* * *

**Hehe, who can tell what Itachi is up to? :-P (And what he is/was?) And he will appear more from now on. This was planned as an Itachi story at the beginning, but I got into Sasuke lately. (He's still too handsome) And Naruto is just too great to write.**

**Now, can you tell me if this chapter was confusing or boring? Pretty please? :-D And of course what you think.**

**(I still need a beta for this story, who volunteers?) XD**

**Thank you so much for reading. :-)**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Thank you every one for the reviews, favorites and follows! It really encourages me.  
And BREAKING NEWS! I have a beta now. ALL THANKS to the wonderful wonderful Luxurien! She's absolutely awesome. She ships everything I ship and i'm so excited!  
Now please enjoy. **

* * *

**The longest night**

**07.**

Sasuke saw him.

In a dream more vivid than any reality, Sasuke saw him. The man that had betrayed him, scared and defined him was there - with a face as white as marble and skin cold as ice. The shadow, darker than the blackest night, had spoken with a whisper louder than any thunder. It all had burned into his brain, now chasing him through his fever.

The hooded man looked like his brother, but also not. It was nothing Sasuke remembered, nor anything he could have imagined. He was so real but not real at the same time. He seemed to consist of no real form, yet was material as the world around him. Sasuke had no way of knowing if what he saw was true, but he also couldn't believe that it was false.

The scream had escaped his lips involuntarily. It was the only expression he could muster as he lay unarmed and wounded under the unblinking eyes of the familiar stranger. The cold reached out for him as the man dissolved into shadows. The shadow transformed into nothingness until even the air bore no trace of the intruder.

Frustrated, the Lunar let out another scream. The pain in his shoulder pulsed, forcing him to whimper and moan again. An invisible claw was reaching out for him, its fangs already deeply embedded in his flesh. He could feel the venom in his blood, every bit of it twisted against his nature and drove him into delirium. He was hot and cold. He was sweating but also shivering. Everything was shrouded, dark and confusing. He saw his brother's face, the old and this new one. He saw images he had never seen before, like the dreams of a mad man in his mind.

It couldn't be, he told himself. It was only an infection. A minor wound that would heal soon. As he looked down on his battered body, an old fear roused in him. Sasuke had never suffered any wound his body couldn't heal. For a moment, he wondered if he would really die.

Words from a dream emerged to the surface of his mind. The whisper of the hooded man sounded suddenly loudly in his ears.

_Now is not the time you die, little brother._

"No!" Sasuke screamed. He forced his mind close, trying to shield himself against the influence of a ghost. Itachi couldn't be here. Itachi couldn't have said that. Itachi desired only his demise, not for him to live. That couldn't have been Itachi. But at the same time, the primal instinct in him urged furiously that his senses were right. The hooded man that was his brother, the greatest mortal in Konoha history. It was Itachi.

Sasuke felt as if something inside him was tearing him apart. It had nothing to do with the infection caused by the disease of the Shadowland, it was something even deeper. Something that belonged only to Sasuke.

He was a child of two worlds, a victim of both. Sometimes, in his weaker days, the two parts of him collided, his animal instincts fighting his human senses. Two parts of him fought with each other, bringing the Lunar to a point where he didn't recognize himself. His human part was angry and afraid. It was screaming from an old pain while his animal part was calling for the only thing that could save him.

His human half, known as Uchiha Sasuke, had a life in the Konoha Military. It was furious, blaming his other half for the delay of their righteous vendetta. Uchiha Sasuke wanted blood for his murdered family. That man wanted honor for his forgotten house that was once so great. He wanted recognition for his achievements, for the wounds he had suffered for Konoha and the times he had risked his life for a place he was not allowed to enter. That man was beyond frustration. That man had enough of this meaningless existence and was for the first time in many years, afraid. Because his animal part was about to win.

The other half, the half that had awoken thirty-one years ago and was called the Son of Falcon, presented the perfect answer for all his problems. It was raging in its cage, its mighty wings destroying the chains of civilization. That part wanted nothing but to leave this behind and return to where he belonged. His home was the sky and the sea, it was in the forests and the lands. He missed the comforting weight of earth on his body as he slithered through rocks and tunnels. He longed for the smell of forests and the voices of the thousands of insects and birds. His home was in the deep forest in the Far East where the whole world sang. In a time long gone, the Son of Falcon could simply shed his cloth and jump in the water where he could dive so deep no light could follow him. There, in absolute solitude and peace, he could listen and meditate. In that time, he was as free as the wind on his face and the storm against his wings. He could spread them and take off into the endless sky. He could touch the clouds and rival the spirits. He could even reach for the stars if he wanted to.

But in all that, something was tiding him down to the ground beneath him. He had felt that bond in his heart without realizing what it was. He had heard that voice in the wind and rain. When he closed his eyes, it was the sensation of home that drew him back to Creation.

The wound on his shoulder burned with new-found anger, pulling him out of his precious memory. He winced, his eyes pressed shut. When he woke a few minute ago, Sasuke had noticed that he could no longer feel his right arm. Clenching his teeth together, the Lunar tried to move his fingers, only to be overwhelmed by a new wave of agony. He cursed mentally. For days, he had been in this bed, recovering from a wound that would not heal. He hated it, hated to be so weak and vulnerable. No herb was able to ease his pain, no tea could grand him a night's rest. In all that suffering, Sasuke held onto the only thing he knew could give him strength.

_Sasuke..._

The voice of his dreams resounded in his head, just like the time when he flew over the edge of the world. He whimpered and turned his face towards the origin of that smooth voice. It seemed to be coming from very far away, hidden by dust and distance.

"Sasuke!" The voice called out again. "Can you hear me?"

"Where are you?" the Lunar gasped, his voice faint and feeble.

"Come back to me." The voice was more appealing than any other. It pierced through the thick fog of his fever and reached deep into his core. "Open your eyes."

Until now, Sasuke had not realized that he had kept them shut, remaining blind to the world. Was all that he had seen only the reflection of his own memory, playing tricks on his venom indulged mind? As he opened his eyes, the colorful net overlaying everything was absent. Only one thing stood out against the rest of the dull world.

The young Solar's face was uncomfortably close to Sasuke's. It seem to glow with a comforting golden light. It was not his Anima, nor was it the nature shine of his magical armor. Shaking his head and pushing the Solar away, the Lunar convinced himself that it was the oil-lamp's fire. This had no meaning. It couldn't.

"Sasuke?" Naruto whispered.

No one spoke Sasuke's name like Naruto did. It was as if those words flowed off his tongue naturally and gave it hidden meaning. As the young captain started rambling about what he had perceived, Sasuke lost himself in the Solar's voice. It reminded him of one day when he was flying through the clouds. He followed the edge in Naruto's tone and sunk deeper into it. He missed the meaning and only took in the sound of something so unique.

"Sasuke?" This time, his name was called out with more force. "Are you okay?"

"He was here," he heard himself saying, not braced to shield himself away. He was not comfortable in the company of so many. Sakura, Naruto and Kakashi were all gathered around his bed. Green eyes, blue eyes and one gray one, they all rested on him and fixed him down with their different intentions. Some of them spoke of worries, others of confusion and one even with cold, distant calculation.

"Sasuke," Kakashi moved in closer, revealing his masked face to the light of fire. "Who was here?"

Realizing his mistake, the Lunar frowned. He tried to sit up but suffered another wave of weakness. His mortification grew deeper, bringing a flush to his pale cheeks. His shoulder screamed with pain as he forced his own body to more. By now, everything felt sore and exhausted. Still, Sasuke refused Sakura's help. He would kill himself without hesitance should the day come to pass when he couldn't move without help.

"Who was here?" Naruto urged, now almost sprawling over Sasuke's covered legs. "Come on, Bastard. Are you sure? I was standing guard outside. No one could get past me."

"You were asleep." Kakashi reminded with good nature.

Even in the dim light, Sasuke saw Naruto blush. A strange feeling roused inside him again. He had no time to analyze it right now. He needed to focus, to access.

"But I was awake for a while now, Master." Naruto muttered under his breath before turning back to Sasuke. The concern in the blond's eyes grew with the second, making him appear like a curious puppy. "Sasuke, who was here?"

How could Sasuke ever defy those eyes? He sighed heavily. "Itachi."

"Who?" Naruto wounded aloud and Sasuke twitched.

"Impossible!" Sakura gasped.

"I know what I saw!" The Lunar hissed back instantly. He never appreciated his judgment doubted. Now that he had voiced his worst fear, all the other dangers came into his mind. "He was here, just a moment ago. Commander, you need to seal off the camp. He must not escape!"

"Sasuke, no one was here." Sakura sat down on the other side of his bed. She placed a gentle hand on his forehead and frowned. Her other rested on one of his legs and stroke it softly. "It was just a dream. You were still sleeping when we arrived."

"It was not a dream!" He growled at her, bringing her to retrieve her hand. He shook his leg, gesturing her to let go either. If she kept appearing so intimate with him, what would Kakashi think of them? "I know that he was here, he spoke to me."

"It can't be!" Naruto shook his head. His tone suggested that Sasuke clearly was mad. The Solar slid closer and mirrored Sakura's movements. Naruto's hand was hotter than Sakura's and a lot bigger. As the Solar wasn't satisfied, he shrugged and exchanged his hand with his own forehead. "You're still running a high fever. Sakura was right, it must have been a bad dream."

"I was not dreaming!" Sasuke hissed, his eyes locked with Naruto's. "Now take your nose out of my face!"

"Come on, I was right outside. If anyone was here, I would have known. And if anyone spoke, even if it was a whisper, I would have heard." The captain crossed his arms over his chest like a proud guard of the royal palace. "I know who entered this place today and who left. No one could have slipped past my keen senses."

"You're an idiot!" Sasuke had enough of this. "Itachi could have fooled you even if you were looking with both of your eyes. You have no idea what he is capable of."

"Was." Kakashi added dryly.

"Excuse me?"

"Was." The Commander repeated. "Uchiha Itachi is dead."

"Really?" Sakura seemed more than just a little surprised.

"No, he certainly is not." Sasuke growled. "He was right here."

"What does he look like?" Kakashi lifted a brow.

"How is this important?"

"If a dead man walks the earth, it is important."

"My brother is not a walking dead!"

"You might not want to believe it, but..."

"Enough!" This time, Sasuke's voice was aided by the primal roar of a beast. He felt his own fangs extend and quickly put a stop to it. "No," he repeated with more restraint. "My brother would not fall prey to a necromancer."

"What makes you sure?" Kakashi took a step closer, clearly challenging Sasuke.

"Wait!" Naruto yelled, shaking his head and hands violently. "What's going on? What are you two talking about? Who is this Itachi? And who is Sasuke's brother? And you never told me that you have a brother, Bastard! And why would he not be a walking dead and by the name of Sol Invictus, who the hell is this _he_?" The Solar panted heavily when he ended his outburst. His face was red and getting darker as he looked around. "Please, help an idiot out here?"

"My brother," Sasuke started. He didn't want to talk about the man he hated the most, but something inside him just made him talk. "Uchiha Itachi. I saw my brother. He was here and he whispered to me before you came. He told me to live... to not die." His throat was suddenly very dry. An old, deep-buried hurt unearthed and took his words away. He had tried to forget what happened that night. He had tried for forty-three years and he failed.

"Sasuke?" Naruto's warm, comforting hand was on his again. "Are you okay?"

"He... he was a..." He couldn't continue.

"He was a traitor." Kakashi finished for him, his voice lacking any emotion. Standing at the end of Sasuke's bed, the Lunar could feel his old mentor's gaze on him. "Before he turned on us, he was one of the best. Though only human, he outmatched Elementalists by the dozens."

"Is that possible?" Sakura asked.

"He was enlightened by the essence at the age of twelve." The Commander nodded. "Very young even by Elementalist standard. He graduated from the Academy only a year later. At the age of fourteen, Itachi was accepted into the legion as the second youngest officer ever."

"You were the youngest, right?" Naruto muttered but Kakashi didn't answer.

"Master, I thought sixteen was the minimum age for the legion." Sakura sounded slightly unsure.

"It would be a waste of talent in Itachi's case. We all had high hopes for him. He would have been a legendary Elementalist." Kakashi sighed. "Some even believed that the Flame of Hesiesh would be reborn into him. But he did not exalt."

"He remained mortal?"

Sasuke twitched at the wonder in Sakura's voice. Of course it would be difficult for the prestigious Elementalists to accept that anyone could best them.

"No," Kakashi shook his head. "But it didn't stop him from being the best agent in ANBU."

"I thought you were the best." Naruto grinned at their commander.

"Officially," Kakashi waved with one hand. "I was chosen by Pasiap, the dragon of earth while Itachi was chosen by no one. The department would have suffered from many laughter should we allow a mortal to be the best."

Sasuke opened his mouth, wanting to voice the injustice he felt, but reminded himself that he should not fight for Itachi's honor. That man had none.

"That's not very honorable of you." Naruto pouted instead.

"It was for the best," Kakashi sighed. "Anyways, he was the best until he betrayed us. If it was known that the best ANBU went rogue, imagine the disaster."

"Wait, what?" Naruto interrupted again. "Sasuke's brother betrayed us? He didn't die in a heroic battle in service of his home? I though he was the best!"

"He was a manic!" Sasuke growled. "A traitor! A murderer! I saw him slay our parents with his own hands! He killed my family, my entire clan! He alone ended the mighty Uchiha clan in one single night!" Sasuke panted, the pain from the past caching up with him for a moment.

"And?" Sakura whispered. "What happened then?"

Sasuke wanted to let go of that old grudge and finally give voice to what had marked him so deeply. But his tongue was too heavy and couldn't move. He stared down at his own hands but saw nothing but the blood on his parents. He could still see their vacant eyes, their souls already gone from their mortal forms. Itachi had just stood there, shrouded in darkness and shadow. Only two demonic red eyes had stared down at him, burning him.

"Nothing," Kakashi released Sasuke from his vision. "Itachi fled the scene. He killed everyone in the Uchiha district, the entire Konoha Guard included. Sasuke was the only survivor."

"Oh," Naruto muttered. "I didn't know it was you brother, Sasuke. I'm sorry." After a small pause, the Solar asked again. "And? What happened then?"

Kakashi shook his head.

"Master," Sakura slowly started, her voice smaller than usual. She even relented to her old habit of speaking with one curled hand in front of her mouth. "You said that Itachi is dead. How do you know?"

"It's not important, just trust that I speak truth."

"I cannot..." Sasuke whispered. The rage inside him, the desire for revenge had driven him ever since that day. How could Kakashi simply take that away? Why wasn't he told sooner? Why had they all deceived him? _No, Kakashi must be lying._ "You're mistaken, Commander. I am neither mad nor senseless. He was here, as real as you and me." Sasuke closed his eyes and conjured up the appearance of his brother. He shivered at the mental sight and took a deep breath. "I saw him." Without leaving out any detail, Sasuke described everything he remembered. With every word he said, the room seemed to grow quieter until their breaths were the only ambient sound.

"So?" Naruto was the first to speak. He turned his head from Kakashi to Sasuke and then back to Kakashi again. "What does that mean?"

"It means nothing," Kakashi said, his expression hidden behind his mask. "Sasuke, I know what he meant to you."

_How could you?_ Sasuke wanted to hiss but stopped himself.

"But I'm sorry. There's nothing we can do. Accept that your brother is no more. How I come by this knowledge is not important. Now, your recovery takes priority. You must concentrate on getting better."

"He is not dead!" Sasuke screamed. "I will not accept it! He cannot be dead! He must die by nothing but my hand! It is my right, my destiny, my mission!"

"Even if what you say is true, your most talented brother is probably long gone from our camp." Kakashi pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed. "I cannot direct more forces away from Konoha, and certainly not for one rogue legionary who has not shown his face in half a century. Great evil is coming towards us and right now, we are needed in Konoha."

"That is not my concern!" Sasuke snapped.

"Bastard!" Naruto yelled suddenly, reminding the Lunar that he was still there. "How is Konoha not your concern? You have duties as a legionary! You've sworn an oath to defend it. For heaven's sake, it's your home!"

"How can a place that has forsaken me be my home?" Sasuke spat. "Have you forgotten that I am not allowed into its lands? Have you not noticed that for fucking ten years, I sleep in the field of eternal soldiers while you fuck around in the royal chambers? Do not lecture me about duty, Uzumaki! I have carried this collar you call duty for too long! This uniform you force on me is a prison and I am but a slave of your whim!"

After Sasuke had ended his monologue, Naruto looked like as if the Lunar had slapped him. Sasuke felt instant remorse mixed with a sense of achievement, making him feel suddenly excited and exhausted. Time seemed to stop as Sasuke watched Naruto's lower lip tremble. The young captain looked suddenly old and so, so sad. Sasuke wanted to place his own hand on that reddening cheek and calm him, but the pain in his shoulder stopped him from doing so. Words of apology were on Sasuke's tongue, but he swallowed it. He turned his face away and bit on his own flesh.

"I... I had no idea you felt that way," the blonde muttered, eyes averted from Sasuke. "And I... I didn't... I didn't fuck around..." He opened his palm and a stream of golden essence lifted his spear from the floor into his hand. With his eyes fixed on the carpet, the Solar dragged himself out of the tent.

Sasuke heard the flap open and close, leaving only a shocked looking Sakura and Kakashi, whose expression switched between exasperation and amusement.

"Better now?" The commander sighed.

"Ah." Sasuke nodded. He was too tired to burn Kakashi with his infamous glare. "If you don't mind, Sir, I would like some rest."

"Sure," Kakashi shrugged and turned to leave. "Sakura will tend to your wound later. Try to get some sleep. Sakura, can I talk to you?"

"Yes, Master." The Elementalist followed quickly. "Sasuke, please don't worry. I think I know a way to fix you now." She smiled at him fondly but Sasuke couldn't even muster enough courtesy to acknowledge it.

When Kakashi was at the flap, he turned around again. "Oh and Sasuke, I believe there is no need to remind you that the punishment for desertion is death."

"No, Sir." The Lunar muttered.

Death was a strange thing to an immortal. Around him, every one, the Elementalists included had the certainty in life that death would come one day. But as a Lunar Exalted, chosen by heaven, Sasuke would never die a natural death. He would live forever. Sometimes, he wondered what he should do with all that time and what eternity really meant. Though he was still at a young age, Sasuke had already witnessed much with the time at his disposal. He had listened to Orochimaru's lecture and greedily sucked in all the knowledge he could. Even though Orochimaru was only over two centuries old, the vast knowledge he could gather in that time had impressed the young Uchiha. At this moment, he pitied the mortals for their short life span.

Even in a city like Konoha where the lifespan was increased by modern medicine, a mortal seldom live past eighty. An enlightened mortal might have another twenty years more. But they all would wither into dust within a century. An Elementalist would live up to five-hundred years old, but compared to that of a Celestial Exalted, it was still but an instant. A strange thought occurred to him. He suddenly realized that in a thousand years, all the people he knew would be dead. Sakura, Kakashi, Karin, Juugo, Suigetsu, they all would be no more. Only Naruto would still be there.

For a moment, he allowed himself to imagine a world where only Naruto and him existed, two powerful Celestial Exalted ruling over the whole of Creation. He quickly shook his head, banishing the thought. Ruling would not suit him. He was not chosen to be a ruler, but a defender. Evil would always prevail. Even now, Sasuke could feel deeply in his bones that Kakashi was right.

Sucking breath through his teeth, Sasuke directed his thoughts towards more momentary matters. Death was rolling up to them from the east and he was not even strong enough to grip his sword. And what about Itachi? Should he now abandon his revenge and defend the mortals of Creation as Luna had chosen him for? But what if this conflict would demand his life? Or worse, what if this problem needed a century to solve? Should he just avert the gaze and wait until old age claimed his brother?

Muffled voices from outside the tent interrupted Sasuke's thoughts. He narrowed his eyes and concentrated for a moment. His cat ears twitched, straitening up to enhance his hearing. It soon became clear that it was Naruto and Sakura. Clenching his teeth together, Sasuke heaved his body from the comfort of Kakashi's bed. The pain rushed through his limbs anew, tossing Sasuke to the ground. He was glad no one could see him right now as the glorious Lunar Warrior dragged his weakened body towards the outer wall of the tent.

When he pressed his ear against the heavy fabric, Naruto's voice reached him as if the Solar was right next to him.

"Did you know it?" Naruto asked, sounding very sad.

"Of course not," Sakura replied.

"I thought he talks to you."

"Not about what happened to his family." Earth was being crushed under Sakura's boots. She apparently sat down on the water barrel Sasuke knew was there and kicked at a small rock before her feet. "I thought his brother died with his family. No, I mean, I didn't even know he had a brother."

"Me neither," Naruto plumped down on the ground next to Sakura. "I feel bad since I never thought about who killed his clan. I always imagined it to be a demon or something, not a mortal. And certainly not a traitor."

"Me, too." Sakura sighed heavily. "What do we do, now? Sasuke always said that he has business to deal with. What if this is the business and he leaves? You heard him there..."

"He will not leave." Kakashi's voice added to the dialogue and Sasuke instinctively held his breath.

"How can you be so sure, Master?"

"He knows that if he leaves again, he is no better than Itachi."

"Don't say that!" Naruto had apparently jumped up. "Sasuke is not a traitor."

"He left us before."

"Well, he was still young! And he came back!"

"He's the same age as you!"

"But I am a Solar! I have the collective knowledge of my past lives."

Sasuke's eyes widened. _How is that possible?_ He had never remembered anything from his past lives and Naruto knew everything? How much was that? How many past lives did he have? How much knowledge was stored inside the brain of that moron?

"Just stop," Sakura sighed. "You don't know a thing about your past lives."

"But I'm still a Solar!" Naruto almost yelled. "And that's not the point! I know Sasuke wouldn't leave us. He won't leave me again!"

"Is there anything I should be aware of?" Their Commander asked.

"No? Not really?" After a moment, Naruto started again. Apparently, words weren't needed to communicate. "So, how much do you know about this Itachi? I mean, there is a detail that keeps bugging me."

"Oh?"

"What is it, Naruto?"

"I mean, if Itachi is or was mortal, shouldn't he be an old man by now?" Naruto wondered, bringing Sasuke suddenly realization. "I know that Sasuke and I were fifteen, when his family was murdered. I don't know how old Itachi was, but assuming he was older, he must be at least sixty!"

"About sixty-four," Kakashi corrected. "And that's why what Sasuke described to me does not sound like a mortal senile."

"Are you suggesting..." Sakura gasped. "That Itachi exalted later on?"

"No. I believe that Itachi was chosen before he betrayed us." Sasuke pressed a hand over his mouth, smothering his loud gasp. "Itachi was too good for a mortal. He tried to hide it, but I am not a fool. Though whatever he was, he conceived perfectly. Until the night of the massacre, none of us knew the full extent of his power."

"I can't believe it." Sakura gasped.

"Master Kakashi," Naruto muttered. "Have you seen him fight? Wouldn't it be obvious?"

"He was a genius and he made no mistake. Until that night, none of his comrades or his commanders ever suspected anything." Kakashi suddenly sounded defeated. "I have never witnessed him manipulate any elemental essence. And unlike Sasuke, my blood-eye is not powerful enough to see the essence inside a person. The Uchiha clan might have known. That also could be the reason why they had to die."

"Why didn't you tell Sasuke?" Naruto hissed.

"That would have conjured more questions than answers."

"What questions?"

"Like what chose Itachi?" Kakashi replied instantly. Sasuke had the suspicion that the Commander had often thought about this.

"What?"

"No enlightened mortal, genius or not, could defeat the whole Uchiha clan single-handedly. And if he was really that good, then why wouldn't an element chose him? And if it wasn't the elements, what god has become his patron? Who was he, what was he and why did he kill his clan. There are hundreds of questions around Uchiha Itachi and every answer leads to more questions."

"So you think he might be something else."

"Only suspicions." Kakashi said. "But that's not important. Itachi is dead."

"But you said he is Exalted."

"Exalted can be slain."

"How the hell do you know?" Naruto yelled.

"Master, please, tell us. We won't tell Sasuke."

With a heavy sigh, Kakashi gave into his former students. "There is a ritual in ANBU. When we enter, we write our names on an enchanted parchment with our own blood. From there, the script is tied to our fate. Should one ANBU die, the name turns black and the spot shows sign of damage."

"And Itachi's name is black?" Sakura asked, her voice trembling.

"For almost forty-three years."

Sasuke gasped and his hand came up to smother his outburst again. No, this couldn't be! His brother couldn't be dead the entire time. If Kakashi had certainty that Itachi was gone, why didn't he tell him? Why didn't he reveal the truth and set Sasuke's mind to rest? Why would he hold that secret and keep Sasuke in the dark?

The Lunar felt the urge to storm out of the tent and close his claw around Kakashi's throat and squeeze until the Commander told him everything he wanted to know about Itachi. He suddenly felt cheated, betrayed. His oath to Konoha was based on a lie. He was promised the full support of Kakashi's legion should Itachi ever appear again. And the entire time, those decadent, disgusting Elementalists were lying to him, manipulating him into risking his life for their petty, mortal lives. Sasuke felt the anger rising in him, his fangs growing past his lips. A snarl left his lips and his hands turned into claws.

He felt the venom tingling in his shoulder, the pain suddenly became meaningless. He had been deceived. He had been lied to. He had lost ten years of time, living the life of a servant because he had trusted the lies those Konoha legionary had told him. He had actually believed that Kakashi was on his side.

Just as Sasuke was about the rip the heavy fabric apart and demand the duel of honor from his commander, Naruto's voice reached him, halting him in his charge.

"Why don't you tell him then?" Naruto asked. "If Sasuke knows that his brother is dead, then everything is good, right? He wouldn't want to leave and he can come back home with us. And why didn't you tell Sasuke before he left us the last time? Why... Wait a moment, that means Sasuke has lost it. Itachi couldn't have been there, could he?"

"It's not that simple." Kakashi added. "He could be a walking dead, or some other foul creature. I don't think that Itachi killed his family, deserted and simply dropped dead. He might not be alive, but there are other beings beyond our imagination."

"Creatures of Darkness?" Sakura asked.

"Possibly. Sasuke gave me the crucial detail." Kakashi sounded excited. "He said that the Creatures of Darkness are called so because they existed outside the Loom of Fate."

"The what of what?" Naruto moaned.

"The Loom of fate is a legend. An artifact that supposedly records the fate of all living beings. What if our ANBU parchment is somehow tied to that Loom of Fate? That would mean that Itachi can somehow still exist but does not live."

"You lost me." Naruto said.

"I must admit that I am still confused. Is Itachi alive or not?"

Sasuke took in a deep breath. Kakashi was a lot smarter than he thought. He let his fangs and claws disappear and listened carefully to the assumption of his former mentor. The duel with Kakashi for the lies he had told would come, but only when Sasuke could perform to his best. That much he owned his old mentor.

"It is very deep and ancient lore. Only senior agents of the ANBU may study it." Kakashi explained. "I spent many years trying to comprehend the concept of life and death and came to conclusion that life can exist in death."

"That is blasphemy, Master!" Sakura squeaked. "There is no life after death."

"That's why you must not speak about it to anyone. Not even your friends. And especially not to Sai. As for now, we have more urgent matters to attend to. Sakura, can you go and prepare Sasuke's medicine? I'm afraid we must not linger here for long."

"But, Sasuke is still not fit for a ride."

"He has to be. Now, go."

Sasuke let his heavy body sink back down to the floor. Could it be true what Kakashi had said? It was possible. Sasuke had long ago stopped believing in the religion of the Elementalist. He knew for sure that there was life in death, the existence of ghosts proved it. But could Itachi be a ghost? No, what he saw was not a ghost. Itachi was too real, too human to be the material form of a soul. His brother was more. But what was he?

Shaking his head, Sasuke convinced himself that it didn't matter. Regardless of what Itachi was, Sasuke would find him and send him to the afterworld, no, to the void. He would find a way to stop his brother from reincarnating and should he fail that, well he had all of eternity to find Itachi's reincarnations and kill it again and again.

"Are you alright?" Kakashi's voice again carried through the wall of the tent.

"Who? Me?" Naruto sounded falsely surprised. "Of course!"

"I know when you lie."

"I think Sasuke will die."

"Why?"

"Because Sakura has absolutely no idea what she is doing," Naruto said, his voice carried more worry than blame. "His wound is too severe for her."

"She'll do it."

"Please, we can't let him stay in the field when we are home. That's not fair. You said that we'll see after this cycle. Sasuke has stayed with me for fucking five years now! The cycle is over. I know he won't betray us. He has proven his loyalty many times!"

"The Queen's verdict is final."

"But you can change that!" Naruto begged. "You can put in a good word for him. Please, Master, I know that Sasuke will die if he stays in the field. That place is complete slum and almost barbaric! He needs medical attention in the hospital! Granny-Tsunade can save him!"

"So, that's what you're playing at. You want the Queen to save him."

"Yeah, of course! I don't want him to die! No, I can't let him die!" Naruto yelled. "Please, Kakashi, he's my friend. And yours too! You said you would always protect your friends!"

"That's a low blow, Naruto."

"You taught me to use every weapon I have." The Solar replied and the Lunar inside the tent chuckled. "Please, I need him!"

Silence. Inside and outside. Sasuke didn't dare move, afraid he might charge outside after all. Those words were spoken hastily, but the tone carried more truth than anything Sasuke could remember.

"Specify that," Kakashi teased.

"I... I don't know! I just need him! Kakashi, he's like my counterpart, another half of me. When I with him, I know who I am! He completes me! And I... I..." The Solar let out a frustrated scream. "I don't know! I just can't be without him. Please, I lost him once, don't make me lose him again!"

Something hot fell onto Sasuke's hand. He blinked and more of the hot liquid gathered in his palm. Bewildered, the Lunar touched his own face and realized that it was tears. Hot, fresh, salty tears. As he wondered what had moved him to this state, more of the tears gathered in his eyes. His throat grew tide and an ache caught his heart.

"Please," Naruto begged. "Don't take him away."

Sasuke closed his eyes, preventing more from spreading. Naruto's voice sounded so honest, so hurt and afraid. As if Sasuke was only a dream that would vaporize should he whisper too loudly. The Lunar shook his head violently. He wanted to deny the feeling in his chest but couldn't. Simply hearing Naruto's voice confirmed what was in his heart, something Sasuke had always feared and hoped for.

"What would you do for it?" Kakashi asked. "If I should revoke the banishment."

"Anything!"

"Good," clothing rushed and Sasuke heard Naruto gasp. "Go to the Kitchen and fetch a bow for me. And then, you can give this verdict to Sasuke."

_What verdict?_ Sasuke wanted to scream.

"Don't look at me like this," Kakashi chuckled. "I have sent word to Konoha already. Sasuke's banishment has been revoked. He is now a fully recognized citizen of Konoha and officer of the legion. Tell him that he may and is expected to represent his clan on the council, like his father had done. Stop gawking at me, go fetch my soup!"

"Master Kakashi!" Naruto screamed and Kakashi grunted. "You're the best."

Sasuke still couldn't believe what he had heard until Naruto's steps faded in the distance. He pressed his one good arm over half of his face and allowed his tears to flow freely for the first time since he left home. He was going home. He was going to see Konoha again, the place he was born in and grew up in. He was...

"Sasuke," Kakashi's voice dragged him of his emotional outburst. "At least try to appear surprised when he comes for you, alright?"

Sasuke quickly gathered his voice and forced it to be even. "Yes, Sir."

When Naruto finally burst into his room, Sasuke had heaved himself into bed. He pretended to be irritated by the intrusion but quickly failed his act seeing Naruto's happy face shining like a sun. When the blonde placed the verdict scroll into his hand and told Sasuke what Kakashi had said barely fifteen minute ago, Sasuke only gave him a cold hum and a controlled nod.

He then turned in his bed and waited patiently for Naruto to go. Only then, did Sasuke allowed his tears to flow until his pillow was soaked. His grinned into his cover until his face hurt and cried some more. Eventually, Sasuke fell asleep and dreamed of his family. Among all the blurred and faded silhouette, Sasuke saw him again.

The familiar stranger with white skin and black hair who carried his brother's face.

* * *

**This Chapter came out rather quick was because I was so inspired by the positive reviews. **  
**And I hope you're not overwhelmed by the the "Exalted knowledge". But actually, it's not that different from Naruto. Only greater in scale I think. And somehow the mystery about what Itachi is is a part of the plot.  
I first wanted to write this chapter from Naruto's POV, but that was a little too much angst. (If you remember what Itachi did to him last chap.) And I think, it's somehow comfirmed now that Sasuke is Naruto'S Lunar-mate. And just btw, this story will faeture some HashiMada later on^^  
Thank you so much for reading and please leave a comment and tell me how you liked it. :-)  
**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Thanks so much for the lovely reviews and favorites. It really keeps me encouraged and going. :-) And SPECIAL THANKS to my Beta-reader Luxurien! She's truely amazing and never fails to inspire me. **

* * *

**The longest night**

**08.**

Konoha was known as the greatest city in the world, a crown jewel of Creation. It was built almost four hundred years ago, when two mortal enemies embraced love and shook hands. They started from humble origins, but their greatness was unmatched by any other power. One of the two founders defended their realm with his invincible army of Elementalists, the other ruled with kindness and compassion. Together they forged Konoha into what it is today.

But as in all good things, their prosperity came to an end, rather abruptly. Only little was known from that time. The most ambitious students of history, who had ventured deep into the archives of the library, believed that something evil had cursed one of the founding fathers, driving him into insanity. Something dark had taken root in his heart and turned him against their most beloved king Hashirama. As time passed and the whispers of what really happened faded with the wind, his name was forgotten.

Today, Konoha belongs to the Senju, the line of their first king. The woman sitting on the throne was a powerful Elementalist called Tsunade. Her rule was different from that of her Grandfather, but no less kind. Though many worshiped her and remembered her as a magnificent general of the last great war, she was no where near his caliber for she was only a Terrestrial Exalted.

One mile before the grand gate of Konoha, Naruto glanced around nervously. They had caught up with the rest of Kakashi's army two days ago, where it had waited on the outskirts of Konoha for their commander. They were preparing for the inevitable parade through the City, showing its people that the heroes had come home. Naruto still remembered his last parade, where he had ridden behind Kakashi and waved to the screaming women and men at each sides. Rose pedals had filled the air and pigeons surged above their heads. It was beautiful and Naruto had enjoyed every second of it.

On that day over five years ago, he had truly felt like a citizen of Konoha. He had felt the admiration of his people and believed that they had accepted him. Now, as he sat on his Simhata facing the same situation, Naruto felt none of its splendor. Though the sun shun brightly above and the sky was as blue as his eyes, Naruto wished for nothing more than this parade to be over. His mind was far away, many rows behind him with his wounded friend. He had voted for Sasuke to lie down in one of the many carriages, but the Lunar had refused.

With sweat on his forehead and his lips broken and pale, Sasuke had hissed that would not ride home hidden behind bars like a slave. He would enter Konoha proudly as the last Uchiha or not at all. It gave Naruto no choice but to help Sasuke on his horse and bind his good hand to the reins. He only hoped that Sasuke's navy cape was able to conceal the wooden support frame he had crafted to keep Sasuke in his saddle.

"Naruto, are you ready?"

Sakura's voice next to him let him turn his head around. Again, her beauty hit him like a hammer. Now washed and dressed for the occasion, Sakura looked very much like the dream of every young girl that wished to become a powerful Elementalist. Feeling a blush coming up to his cheeks, Naruto cleared his throat. He quickly told himself that Sakura would probably kill him if he tried to court her right now. He forced himself to see her as nothing but a loyal comrade and a very good friend. Making sure he wouldn't say anything stupid, Naruto opened his mouth.

"He should be here with us!" Was the first thing to come out.

"Who?" She wondered, padding her horse.

"Sasuke. This is his victory as much as ours." He shifted on Shishi's back and forced down a pout. "It's not fair that he rides with the mongrels. He's a recognized officer now."

"But what about his troops?" Sakura twisted in his saddle, trying to get a look of Sasuke's little force. She sighed when she failed just as Naruto before. "They can't ride with us."

"His men aren't here," Naruto said briskly. "They are in the field. He's alone back there."

"Oh," Sakura looked surprised. For a moment, she stared at her saddle and then glanced around. "And his companions?"

"Probably with him. I don't know."

"Maybe we can ask Master Kakashi?"

"Ask me what?" The Commander halted his white horse just before them, looking as bored as ever. "Are you two ready? You ride behind me, like always."

"What about Sasuke?" Naruto blurred out.

"He's with the foreign legion." The commander shrugged.

"He should be here with us!"

Kakashi lifted one curious brow. "You want me to change our parade order right now?"

"But he belongs with us!" The captain almost shouted, gaining himself a few curious looks. He quickly lower his voice. "He's part of our strike team. He's your student, too!"

"Former student," Kakashi corrected, rubbing his temper. "Just like you two. I'm not your Master anymore."

"That's not my point!" The blond captain still had difficulty keeping his voice down. "He's not a mongrel anymore! He's official. He's won battles for us and even saved us. Please, Master, it's just one man, he won't fuck up your pretty parade."

"To be precise, he's only official when the Queen welcomes him back, so..." Kakashi sighed. "I don't have time to argue with you right now. I'm hungry and horny and my husband is waiting. So by all means, go and get him."

"That's more than I want to know," Naruto muttered under his breath, already turning his horse. Before he rode off to where his mind had been all morning, he heard Sakura hiss something like a prayer to the gods above to help her with these two idiots.

Her last works were swallowed by the wind blowing past his ears. With speed unsuited for a busy field, Naruto rode along the rows of soldiers, all preparing for the parade. The surprise on their faces as the golden captain dashed past didn't linger as it quickly turned into applause. So the news of him cleansing the forsaken town had already reached the common ears.

Ten minutes later, Naruto's fist tightened around the manes of his Simhata, bringing it to a halt before the last section of their parade. The foreign legion, or the mongrels as the soldiers called them, was a company made up from mercenaries or non-legal forces. Anyone who wished to fight with Konoha was welcome to do so. Though they received moderate compensation for their services and the right to stay in the city, they were not recognized as citizens, excluding them from all the prestige and politics of Konoha. Should they but overstep their boundaries, Konoha would not take responsibility for their act nor would Konoha let them live. The punishment for the crimes of the mongrels were among the harshest.

It was an insult to place Sasuke here. When they were fighting, or out on the line, Naruto often forgot about this place. But now, as he glanced over the strange faces of a few officers and their small teams, he felt his anger rise again.

"Where is Sasuke?" He asked loudly into the crowd of men and women. They glanced up at him, missing every discipline drilled into the Konoha soldiers. One of the older man, probably from fisherman's tribe stepped out of the line. He grinned a toothless grin at Naruto and hinted something of a salute. His long, wild hair flapped in the air as he placed one hand on the handle of his axe.

"The Son of falcon is far behind, with the cavalry." All men around them laughed.

Naruto had no idea what that man spoke of. "What cavalry? There is not cavalry here!"

"Go see for yourself, captain." He again hinted a salute and jerked his head in the direction.

Naruto had no time to be angry with that man. The mongrels seldom showed the younger officers any respect. They were here for the money Konoha paid and the chance for some war loot. He nudged his ankles into Shishi's flanks and the Simhata again took off, leaving the older man in the dust.

Barely fifty yards away, Naruto found what the man described as cavalry. Rage flushed his face instantly. He heard himself growl in anger but discarded the thought of revenge instantly. He was not that immature prankster anymore that wished to punish all those who had wronged him. He was an honored captain, he couldn't afford to lower himself to brawling with a mongrel.

Before him, Sasuke sat barely conscious in his saddle, kept straight by the cradle Naruto had made for him. His left fist was still tiled to his reins, as his whole right arm rested in a gray sling. Right in front of Sasuke were the mongrel soldiers marching by foot, right behind him the skinny horses pulling carriages filled with support and camp items. It was the most humiliating place Naruto could imagine and his best friend was in it.

"Sasuke!" He called out and lined his horse next to Onyx. He reached out to see if Sasuke had heard him but received no reaction. He gritted his teeth and took Sasuke's hand in his. "Sasuke, can you hear me?"

Onyx buckled slightly under the Lunar, waking him from a drug indulged doze.

"Naruto?" His name came in a feeble gasp. "What are you doing here? Something wrong?"

"Not yet," The captain reached over to grab the reins. "You're coming with me."

"Where to?" the Lunar sounded so defeated. The harsh ride to Konoha had almost killed Sasuke, but they had no choice for Sasuke's only hope rested in Tsunade now.

"You're riding with us up front!" Naruto said loudly, meaning for all the mongrels to hear it. He needed them to know that Sasuke was not theirs to toy with and that he now rested under the protection of the mighty Konoha.

"What?" Sasuke gasped, his hand falling into his lap. "But the protocol..."

"Who cares? Come on!" As Sasuke didn't move, Naruto snorted with annoyance. "Stop being a pain in my ass! Come with me!"

The Lunar only gazed at him through his fogged eyes. The medicine Sakura had given him was still working, dulling his pain to a bearable state. Unfortunately, it also made Sasuke beyond reason and very glum.

"Do you want the first impression of the Last Uchiha returning home after a decade to be like this? Huddled away at the tail of the parade, between mongrels and garbage?"

"Shut up, Idiot!" Sasuke hissed and Naruto smiled. His moody friend was back. "Like I want to be part of this filth. I just don't have the strength to fight them right now, or they'd all be dead."

"Alright, that's enough!" Naruto quickly proclaimed, noticing the hostile glares form the men and women behind him. "Come on, Sasuke. Move your ass, would you?"

"Boy," Sasuke toppled over slightly, not being able to do much so wedged in his frame. "Bring me home in one piece. And don't make me fall. I'm counting on you."

"What? What are you talking about?"

"I'm not speaking to you!" Sasuke gave him an irritated glare. "Go!"

With a loud neigh, Onyx started to move. She fell into a gallop next to Naruto, as the captain lead the way. The Solar noticed that Sasuke had no need to direct his horse, only muttering something here and there. Apparently, Onyx was really able to hear Sasuke's thoughts and follow it to the letter. It was fascinating how closely Sasuke had bonded with his ride. Not even Shishi could hear Naruto's thought despite his magical origin.

For a minute, Naruto wished he had such a connection with Sasuke. It would be great if he could hear Sasuke's thought and feel what Sasuke felt. How invincible and perfectly synchronized they would be if they fought battles like that. Or how much trouble could be avoided or solved if he only knew what that beautiful bastard was thinking.

Glancing over at Sasuke and seeing the pain in his face, Naruto shivered. He had never seen Sasuke like this before. The fear from a few days ago sneaked back into his mind, reminding him that Sasuke was only inches away from death. He gasped at the realization that it was only a matter of hours until the venom reached his heart. The sudden insight made him want to drive his mount through the City in haste and bring Sasuke to Tsunade as soon as possible. Though he knew that Sasuke probably wouldn't survive such a harsh attempt, he seriously played with the idea.

But, there was the parade. No one would miss Sasuke if he was absent, but Naruto's presence was anticipated. People had come out of their homes and shops to see him smile at them. Arrangements were made to welcome their legion home. He couldn't just flee, no matter what. Frustrated, Naruto cursed under his breath. He felt as if life had forced him back against the wall. His power and his will were useless in his situation, as he was caught between duty to his people and duty to his friend.

"Don't worry," Sasuke's faint breath sounded next to him, much louder than such a whisper should be. "I won't die in the next few hours."

"Sasuke, I..."

"I didn't come this far to croak before the gate." Sasuke had almost went back to be his annoying self. "Stop worrying. You look like someone has died."

"Bastard!" But he had to grin. "Next time you get injured like this, I swear I'll show no compassion at all!"

"Be my guest."

When they arrived at the peak of the entry, Naruto's mood had brightened a little. He had never thought that he would be happy to fight against Sasuke verbally, but still knew that it was the reason for the grin in his face. When his mount halted, Naruto smiled apologetically at Kakashi, who looked even more bored. Sakura's eyes glistened as she watched Sasuke drew closer.

"Do you need more tea for your pain?" She asked immediately when they moved their horses into position.

"No, thank you." He shook his head. "I want to stay somewhat sober for this."

"Alright. We ride directly behind Master Kakashi," Sakura explained. "It's a great honor, Sasuke, Naruto. Even Captain Gai and the others are after us."

"So try to be dignified, Naruto." Kakashi twisted in his saddle and added. "They'll have my head if you make a mess."

"Why me?" The blond captain protested. "Why don't you scold Sasuke? He's the one looking like shit!"

To that, Sakura and Kakashi chuckled. "Well, unlike you, Sasuke can look dignified even eating shit."

"Commander," Sasuke interrupted feebly. "If you don't mind, I would suggest haste. As dignified as I might appear, it will end in a few hours if we linger."

"And he has a sense of humor," Kakashi muttered and returned to face the grand gate in the distance. He nodded at the soldier marching to their sides and raised one hand. "Sound the horns!"

The soldiers breathed in deeply and blew into the long horn, making Naruto's ears ring. He heard all the soldiers standing up behind them with armors clanking and sand crushing. Horses stamped with their hooves as drums started to roll. He saw Kakashi's hand come down and the triumph march began.

Slowly, like a roiling avalanche, five thousand men and women started marching in synchronized movements. It must be intimidating from afar, Naruto thought. Like a crawling dragon, they picked up speed, until the sound of their steps matched the sound of the drums. The legion of Konoha, the one that had patrolled the borders and ended many bandit raids for years was now returning home. Their carriages were littered with goods from foreign countries and tribute from grateful peasants and lords alike. Each of these soldier was returning home richer than before. Each of them could say about himself that he had made the Land of Fire a safer place.

As Naruto saw the grand gate appear before him, his heart jumped like that of a civilian. He saw the girls and boys on top of the wall, throwing flower pedals onto them. Excited, Naruto waved at them, bathing in the smiles they returned. He let their happiness overtake him and decided that he would enjoy this moment while it lasted. It was an indescribably feeling to know that they could grow up without suffering because he had the power to protect them.

It was Naruto's purpose as he had found out for himself decades ago.

He glanced to his right to see Sasuke eying the street and the people around them as if they were something he had never seen before. Another expression mixed with the wonder in his feature, casting a light into Sasuke's eyes. Naruto's stare didn't go unnoticed by the Lunar, who quickly turned around to face him. Naruto noticed that Sasuke's eyes were red, shining with intensity. He wanted to ask what his friend saw, but swallowed his own words knowing that now was not the time.

"What are you staring at?" Sasuke's eyes were challenging, the corner of his mouth tilted up just a little.

Naruto swallowed hard again, suddenly noticing how beautiful Sasuke was. Though his cheeks were hollow and his lips chapped, there was a grace in Sasuke's being Naruto just couldn't ignore. Maybe it was the light in Konoha and the splendor reflecting in Sasuke's face, but almost dead, he still managed to be more handsome than most men Naruto had met. It only amplified Sasuke's dream-like appearance when a few rose pedals fell onto his hair, decorating the black canvas.

On that mark, Naruto gasped, just like countless women and men at the side of the road. They screamed as they passed by and clasped their hands before their gaping mouth when Sasuke caught their eyes. Some even stopped cheering and could only stare in awe. Naruto wondered how many of them just fell in love with the Lunar and felt a heat rising from deep down inside him. He shook his head, telling himself that it was the moment that had confused his mind. Yet, when his eyes found Sasuke's again, nothing of its charm had faded.

"You know," he started, grinning and talking over the sound of the cheering crowd. "You'll have a lot of suitors after today."

"Like I care." Sasuke's brows twitched. He managed quite well at keeping expressions out of his face, even though he was injured. But no one knew Sasuke better than Naruto. He saw the irritation Sasuke tried to hide as he turned his face towards the people at the side. A woman screamed loudly and threw a bouquet at the Lunar just as he turned her way. Out of instinct, the soldier dodged, making himself wince at the pain.

Naruto caught the bouquet for him, promising himself that he would annoy Sasuke with it when his wounds were healed. Maybe he was cut out to be a matchmaker. Coming to think of it, Naruto never noticed Sasuke to favor anyone. When they were recruits under Kakashi's direct command, training and learning were all that Sasuke had on his mind. During their time, Naruto had often witnessed girls flying at him, Sakura included Naruto remembered with bitterness, but nothing had really caught the Lunar's attention. When he returned, it was almost as if any Libido Sasuke might have had was gone. He wouldn't even blush like he used to when addressed with such a topic.

In his free time, Naruto had often discussed with Sakura about the essence of this matter. They had wondered if Sasuke somehow was involved with that red-haired healer he had brought with him, but could never find any proof. At other times, mostly drunken from good wine, Naruto had wondered if Sasuke's taste lied with men. Even there, he could never pick up any sign.

Making a mental note to ask Sasuke later, Naruto focused back on waving and smiling. He had Sasuke's bouquet in his hand and acted as expected from him. As the road went on and on, Naruto often heard people shout his name. Some were simple expressions of admiration, from children and adults alike. Others were just so he would look their ways. Naruto laughed when a man's voice reached over the crowd, challenging him for a woman's heart he supposedly stole. Once, he swore he heard a woman doing the same for a man's heart. What a strange world. He didn't even know them.

"Your admirers are getting aggressive!" Sakura called over to him, laughing. She too waved and had to defend against the bold proposal of many others.

"You, too, apparently!" Naruto grinned back, gesturing at a bouquet of most beautiful roses in her lap. "Who is the lucky one I have to kill?"

"Oh, like you could best him!" Sakura flipped her hair and made some pedals fly his way. She nudged her chin towards the flowers in Naruto's hand and grinned. "Looks like the affection of your lady grew thin. Her token is quite humble this time."

"It was for Sasuke!" Naruto defended with good humor. Bantering on the way kept him in a good mood. No need to endure the entire ride in silence, anyway. It was not like anyone on the road could hear them clearly.

"Stealing other people's gifts already?" She chuckled. "I had no idea you were that desperate."

"What?" Naruto jerked his head around to grin at her. "It's for safe-keeping."

"No need to be jealous so soon, Naruto. Sasuke just came back. It'll take some time till he commands the bigger army of suitors than you."

"Like he could!" Naruto spat.

Sakura pretended to be thinking, as if she didn't hear Naruto. "I'll give him two weeks."

"Who would want that grumpy ass of his?" He joked. "He'll be the worst husband a woman could hope for or the worst wife to an unlucky man."

"I'm right here!" Sasuke hissed from their other side. "I can hear you perfectly!"

"Sorry, Sasuke." Sakura said with a very sweet voice. "We meant no harm. Just a friendly chat to pass the time."

Naruto suppressed the urge to make an obnoxious sound and fought down a strange feeling inside him. "Hey, bastard. At least smile for the ladies."

"Keep your games to yourself," Sasuke retorted, clearly having difficulty lifting his voice. "I just want this to be over."

"Are you alright?" Sudden worry rushed back and Naruto's smile disappeared. Sasuke grunted, nodding briskly. "It's almost over. Another hour and you'll be in a warm bed with the best healer in the world at your side."

"I know." The Lunar seemed paler than two hours ago, when they started this march.

"Until then, try to enjoy this moment." Sakura yelled from Naruto's other side. "It's been 35 years. This is your moment, Sasuke!"

"I want to see you enjoy a noisy crowd, a long ride and pedals flying in your face while you are in my state!" Sasuke hissed.

"Really?" Naruto shook his head. "No sentimental thoughts of coming home? No nostalgic tears? No feelings at all?" Sometimes, he just couldn't believe Sasuke. That guy must have the romantic heart of a rock.

"That was two hours ago." Sasuke muttered. "Now, I just want to lie down."

Naruto watched Sasuke quickly turned to look at the building around them after he had finished. Though he was glad that his friend still had a sense of humor, he couldn't get over the feeling that Sasuke was hiding something. If it was him coming back home after 35 years, he'd be crying the whole way.

Knowing that he would not cry today, Naruto went back to appease the people. He waved at little children and pretty girls. He grinned into friendly faces or those of his acquaintances. Around them, the moderate buildings were slowly turning into townhouses and other magnificent architecture. The main road, leading from the gate to the palace in a direct line was littered with them, showing any who came into the City what a marvelous place this was.

When they slowly pushed for the heart of Konoha, the people grew more reserved. Instead of dances in the streets and screams over screams, these noble citizens applauded without losing their calm. Naruto noticed Sasuke shift next to him, upholding the illusion of dignity. Here, in the noble district where the great clans and their offspring had come to welcome the legion, the reaction to Sasuke's return was more than a little sobering. When the son of falcon rode by, people halted in their move to stare. Instead of pure admiration, startled gasps could be heard as they asked each other what a known deserter was doing here.

"Sasuke?" Naruto asked tentatively, noticing the chance of mood around them. "Are you alright?"

"Stop asking me this!" The Lunar hissed but sighed a moment later. "I'll manage."

He wanted to know how Sasuke felt seeing so many resentful glares but didn't dare. He only hoped that the Lunar was too occupied with his pain and drugs that he wouldn't notice.

"The Palace is ahead," Sakura added a moment later, when the cheering crowed thinned out. "We're almost there."

When they reached the plaza before the palace, Naruto let out an audible sigh. He could see the welcome party at the top staircase of the palace' foundation, waiting for Kakashi and his troops to arrive. A bright smile reached his face as he saw his other two most important people among them, waiting for him.

Forsaking any protocol, Naruto jumped from his lion horse the moment the entry came to stand before the queen. It cost him all his restraint to let Kakashi walk ahead of him and wished he could push his lazy, old mentor. To his surprise, Kakashi sprinted up the stairs as fast as he did and came to kneel before the queen, followed by Naruto and Sakura and the rest of the officers. Until now, he hadn't noticed that Sasuke wasn't with them.

Following them, the whole legion saluted to the supreme commander of the Konoha forces. A loud clank echoed through the plaza and faded with the wind. Naruto waited the ten seconds, as the Queen took in the moment and then heard Tsunade clap in her hand.

"Welcome back, brave soldiers of Konoha." She said aloud. "For your services and bravery, you have my gratitude. This day belongs to you and your family. Return to them and wash away the sand of battle. You have earned this rest. Dismissed!"

Noises filled the plaza instantly as the different companies broke into small groups. Soldiers began chatting with each other, asking which direction they were going. In front of them, Tsunade had come to stand not a yard away. She placed her hands with her long fingernails on her hips and chuckled.

"Get up, Kakashi." Naruto heard her say. "That speech includes you, too."

Naruto rose with his mentor, knowing that the Queen had no need to address him personally. That he was up here was due to his status as Kakashi's right hand man. Despite that, Naruto would just be beyond pouting mood if she didn't mention him.

As if she could read his mind, the Queen met his eyes. "Brat!" she barked. "Get over here and let me look at you!"

Naruto grinned wildly and obeyed the Queen with the obedience of a child facing his grandmother. Her hand closed around his chin and then ruffled his hair. Though Naruto knew that she was a woman of over two hundred years old, being pampered by a woman who looked barely past her sixth decade was still odd. Instead of running away like he used to, Naruto only dodged out of her grasp.

"Nice to see you, Granny." He grinned, carefully staying outside of his reach.

"Don't call me that!" Her hand came down to grasp his shoulder plate and squeezed. If she really tried, Naruto's plate would probably be crushed. "You've gained some weight. That's good. At least you don't look like a scrawny cat anymore. So, where is that injured Uchiha of yours?"

"You knew?" Naruto gasped. He hadn't thought that it was this easy. Though he was happy, a little disappointment still crawled up for he had already planned out how he was going to beg for Sasuke's life.

"Well?"

"Oh, yeah, sure!" Naruto quickly turned around to find Sasuke slowly climbing the stairs. Somehow, the Lunar had managed to free himself of the cradle that was strapped to his saddle and got down from his horse without attracting any attention. But it immediately became clear to Naruto how much effort it was for the Lunar to simply move. He was slow, his legs as shaking like that of an old man's. The hollow of his cheeks seemed paler than just an hour ago and it physically hurt Naruto to see Sasuke suffer like this.

He flew down the steps, not able to let Sasuke do it alone. But before he could put the Lunar's good arm around his neck, he was stopped by one of Sasuke's infamous glares.

"Come on!" He argued, keeping his voice carefully low. "That's a lot of stairs."

"I'm not a damsel in distress," the Lunar hissed, his face a mask of concentration. "I can manage a few stairs."

"Dammed be your Uchiha pride!"

Knowing how much that meant for Sasuke, Naruto respected his wish. But he could never be able to comprehend what pride meant for a man carrying the weight of an entire clan for he had never known such a thing. Right now, he could only walk slowly next to Sasuke, making sure he wouldn't fall or to catch him should he ever fall.

It was a strange but also good feeling, as Naruto slowly ascended the stairs towards the queen. It was as if this was the grand finale of the parade he had been waiting for. He had to admit to himself, that ever since Sasuke left Konoha to join Orochimaru, Naruto had dreamed about this day. He had pictured their return to their home and the pivotal moment when he was accepted back into their ranks. And now, he was really here. On a day that could not be more beautiful, Sasuke was at his side, climbing the stairs with him towards the most prestigious place for a legionary to be. Right now, Naruto could almost smile with all his heart, were it not for the strained noises Sasuke made next to him.

When they finally reached the top, all conversations around them stilled. All the clan leaders, decorated warriors and noble personalities stopped in their doings to watch the wounded Lunar sunk on one knee. Sasuke's armor clattered audibly and leather squeaked. With a suppressed moan and visible effort, Sasuke freed his injured arm from his sling and placed his right fist on his chest. With a humility Naruto had never seen from Sasuke, the Lunar bowed his head before the Queen.

Tsunade, satisfied by the display stepped up to the once deserter. "Uchiha Sasuke," she announced, scanning his feature. "For your two cycles of loyal service and your bravery in battle, I revoke your banishment and welcome you back as the leader of the Uchiha Clan. Please, rise."

"I thank you, my Queen." With a grunt, Sasuke managed to get back on his feet. He trembled as he came to stand before her, towering over her. When their eyes met, Naruto felt the icy tension between them. Something seemed to be going on, hidden only inside their eyes. In that moment, Naruto desperately wanted to know what was going on in Sasuke's head.

After almost a minute of unbroken stare, Tsunade and Sasuke both turned away at the same time. The Lunar breathed out as the Queen turned around to address Sakura. Feeling that the moment wasn't about to end in disaster, Naruto sighed out of relief. He wiped the cold sweat from his forehead and rejoined his wounded friend. Sasuke looked as if he could faint any moment.

"I hate stairs," the Lunar muttered after allowing Naruto to support him.

"I told you so." The Solar whispered back. "Hey, try not to die, alright?"

"Hm."

Not knowing what would happen now, Naruto decided to follow the Queen. Though she said nothing, he had an idea that they were going directly to a room where Sasuke could be treated. The entire way there, there was only little Naruto could concentrate on beside Sasuke's heavy breaths and hot body next to him. Even through layers of robes, leather and plates, he could feel the fever Sasuke carried with him.

It was a relief when Tsunade finally turned around, stopping him abruptly. She instructed him to place him on the bed inside and remove his armor. When Naruto helped Sasuke sit down, he could tell that the Lunar was fighting with every bit of his strength. By now, Sasuke had lost any ability to speak. His eyes were half shut and his lips pressed into a thin line. Sweat again covered his face and neck, making Sasuke lose all the charm he had shown on the street.

"Why?" Naruto gasped. "You looked pretty well just minute ago."

Not expecting Sasuke to answer, Naruto's fingers skillfully loosened the straps on Sasuke's armor. The antique, moonsilver plate Sasuke wore fell to the floor with a loud clank. The scent of sweat and blood mixed with the stench of infected wound almost took Naruto's breath away. He clenched his teeth together and focused on what he was doing. After minutes of ignoring how miserable Sasuke looked and trying not to hurt him, Naruto finally succeeded on taking off his plate.

Now, the wild tangle of Sasuke's cloths was to follow. For a moment, he stared in blind exasperation, cursing the one who had dressed Sasuke this morning. Remembering that it was himself, Naruto wanted to hit his head against a wall. He tried with the knot at Sasuke's waist first, but gave up as he realized that it was tangled with the lacing of his shirt. He tried to start with the shirt, but then gave up because it was something wrapped inside his pants. Frustrated, the captain pulled the dagger from the holder on his thigh and pressed its blade against Sasuke's belt.

With one quick jolt, his sharp blade cut through all the layers of fabric, loosening the cloth hiding Sasuke's creamy skin. Thinking, that Sasuke probably wouldn't want to keep his infection stained clothes anyway, Naruto's blade worked fast to free Sasuke from his shirt. When he was done, it looked like as if the barely conscious Lunar had been robbed. Pieces of fabric hung from his bare shoulders as his pants was cut open, giving him space to breath. Apologizing mentally, Naruto admitted to himself that destroying his pants wasn't exactly necessary. But he just hated how much of Sasuke it obscured.

Holding his breath, Naruto laid Sasuke on the soft bed. He looked down at his handiwork and fought to urge to cry. Sasuke was so hurt and beautiful at the same time. For this instant, he was glad that Sasuke kept his eyes shut for he could not see how Naruto's eyes wandered over every inch of his skin. The moonsilver tattoos, that somehow only he could see, pulsed and vibrated. Like a silvery river, they flowed over Sasuke's skin, marking him as something absolutely unique. Involuntary, Naruto's hands wandered and were put to rest in Sasuke's hair. He could feel those cat ears under his fingers and cherished the smooth softness that its fur.

Sasuke was his and he would not allow him to die.

He was interrupted as the door burst open behind him, revealing Tsunade, her assistant and first student, Shizune and Sakura. The three women carried many vials and pots with different substances and laid them out on the tables.

"Get out," Tsunade snapped, her voice stained with tension. She didn't look at him, reserving all her concentration for Sasuke's black wound. "And close the door behind you."

"But..." Naruto wanted to protest.

"Naruto," Sakura gasped from the other side of Sasuke's bed. "What did you do to his clothes?"

"No buts!" The Queen pinned him down with a glare. "Get out or I throw you out."

"Alright, alright!" Naruto nodded, holding up both his hands to defend himself if needed be. Before he hurried out of the room, the Solar bent down to the sleeping Lunar and whispered. "Don't die, Sasuke. That's an order."

The entire time as the three healers worked inside, Naruto had waited outside. He remembered shutting the door and greeting his old mentor Umino Iruka. Somewhere between settling on the floor facing the door and dozing off, Naruto remembered talking to Kakashi, but couldn't recall what was spoken about. He couldn't even bring himself to seriously care when Jiraiya, his other mentor, came to cheer him up. It was out of character for him to decline an invite to their favorite ramen-shop, but with Sasuke's life still in danger, Naruto just couldn't leave.

That man inside was his best friend and... something more. He didn't lie to Kakashi when he said he needed Sasuke. Though he still wasn't sure in what ways, Naruto knew that without Sasuke, he wouldn't be complete. From the moment they met again at that riverbank, it was as if someone above had tied the string of their fates together. Though their friendship had been difficult at times, Naruto never doubted that they were friends. He never listened to Sasuke's words when he denied the fact, knowing that the Lunar didn't mean it. He wouldn't say that he hadn't been hurt by it, but there was always a certainty deep down in his heart that kept him close to the Lunar.

But ever since that night in the stable, it was as if the veil hiding Sasuke's true self from him was lifted. Ever since he first saw those abnormally cute cat ears and those mesmerizing silver tattoos, Naruto knew that he had become something else for Sasuke. Something that had not been seen in a very long time. Now, whenever he gazed into Sasuke's eyes, he could see the promise of more. Nothing specific, just more. It was almost, as if everything he ever wished would come true, as long as he gazed into Sasuke's eyes.

He didn't know how long he had slept or how much time had past when Sakura gently shook him awake. Her face was full of sweat and heavy bags were under her green eyes. But the smile on her face could mean only one thing and before he knew it, Naruto had jumped up from his spot. He had rushed into Sasuke's room before given permission to. The moment, his eyes landed on Sasuke, he knew that he would gaze into those onyx or crimson eyes again.

The weight that had crushed his being for many days finally was lifted and Naruto felt as if he could finally breath again. Tears of joy rolled down his cheeks before he could stop them. He pulled Sakura into a tight embrace and cried freely on her shoulder until someone tipped him from behind. In his overjoyed outburst, Naruto simply pulled Shizune into another hug and thanked her with all the compliments he could think off. Fortunately, Naruto was stopped before he could throw himself into Tsunade's large breasts. Wiping his tears away and thanking Sakura with a knowing glance, Naruto recalled his lesson of restrained.

"Thank you, Granny." He sobbed and grinned at the same time.

"Now, he needs rest." The Queen looked tired and Naruto knew better than to anger her right now. "And someone needs to stay here and watch over him. Since his well-being is so meaningful to you, why don't you take that task?"

Naruto nodded with the enthusiasm of a happy child. He loosened the straps on his own armor before the healers left and sat down on the chair in the corner. Now, the heaven can fall on his head and he would be happy.

Right now, Naruto truly believed that this was the best day of his life, for Sasuke was finally home with him.

* * *

**Thank you all so so much for reading and liking this. :-)  
This story has truely become by baby. I wake up thinking about this story and go to sleep with thoughts of the next chapter. Thank you so much.  
And please leave a review and tell me your thoughts. :-D**


End file.
